


【盏桓/权瑜衍生】复醒客

by caiwj001



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010), 三国, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 98,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiwj001/pseuds/caiwj001
Summary: 孙权重生在荀飞盏身上，一次机缘巧合为萧景桓所救，一步步靠近他想要确认他是否是自己所认为的那个人，而萧景桓也想要确认他是否是故人的弟弟。
Relationships: 权瑜 - Relationship, 荀飞盏/萧景桓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章

一、  
模糊间听见利箭破空而去，划破江上夜雾深沉。  
身在舟中，舟浮江上，这江流向何处？他猛地挣开压在身上湿漉漉的桅杆，循着记忆里箭声模糊的来处望去。雾失楼船樯橹，有数十人雾后点火。江上有风，迎面送来雾后楼船上硝石味，在水雾的氤氲中，仿佛上千精铁青钢出鞘染血。  
是谁在雾后？他站起来，去摸在一旁的佩剑。却不知谁在这夜雾深处一声令下，成百上千的火箭火龙火蒺藜撕破雾色，越过他的头顶，落在他近前的一艘快船上——他这才看清这船已撞破他座船的左舷，那压着他佩剑的不是一袋湿了的荠麦，而是他的副官。  
将佩剑自那人身下抽出，也不知是哪里来的力气，他拉起舷边向快船倾倒的桅杆上的粗缆，往后退了几步，手握缆绳，借力一荡。他的座船本已向着那边倾，如此两边桅杆竟似要碰到一起，他看准时机，在那桅杆上发力一蹬，使那缆绳，在对面的桅杆上的饶了一个圈。待他荡回座船甲板，水已没过他的靴子。从腰间摸出火石，顺势点燃了缆绳，扭身借夜色跃入江中。  
两船相近，江水愈湍，饶是他水性精纯，也不由得感到吃力。有箭射落他身侧的江面，他无暇喘息，只可深吸一口气埋头入水，本能一般逆着江水往前。  
幼时他家附近有一处高约数丈的小瀑布，他和哥哥曾在那里教他游水。那瀑布水流也算不得很急，他与哥哥便商量着逆着瀑布的水流爬到顶上去，然后顺着水流冲下来，定然刺激。他望着那两人一并攀着石头往上爬，眼见着就要瞧不见，便也逆着水流冲上去。他越是往前，越是万千溪流簇拥着要把他推走，直至有人向他伸出手来。  
“快上来！”一道绳索丢了下来。  
他已筋疲力竭，不用分说用尽全部力气攥紧那道绳索，被人拖着穿过江水，拉入船上。  
“荀将军！”他被人搀扶着坐起来，那个人来摸他的额头，这才感到了疼痛，也不知道什么砸破了头。  
“拿开！”他嫌恶地别过头，“这也是咱们的船？”  
“这是本王的船。”

他扶着栏杆，站在楼船高处，低头望向这里。江上夜风猎猎，扬起他绛色的披风。他在那夜风里说话，仿佛隔着整个尘世的水雾，又仿佛只是在一道小瀑布上向他伸出了手。

“是公瑾吗？”  
“大人，此乃誉王殿下。”  
是，应是如此。荀飞盏定了定神，挣开旁边搀扶的人，跌跌撞撞地爬上台阶，到他面前，顿了顿，僵硬地躬身行了一礼。  
“免礼，本王不过正好经过罢了。”萧景桓指着他额上伤口，“——叫医官来。”  
“无妨。”荀飞盏抹了一把，只是望着他。  
萧景桓侧过身，顺着他目光的方向，扫了一眼火光冲天的江面，随即笑着从侍女手上接过一件披肩丢给他，“大人若是不急着请医官，便随本王在此立多一阵，看我如何破他。”  
荀飞盏立于他身侧，望向远处江面上的火光，远得仿佛只是一出旧戏，在重重浓雾后咿咿呀呀地唱着。倘若他是个忘性大的人，他便能像第一次看见这精彩桥段一般喝起彩。然而他太清楚地记得东南风确曾这样大起，他也确曾这样站在楼船上望对岸的火光。  
“只这几艘船在江上便烧出这个动静，不知当年赤壁之时，曹操数万人转瞬灰飞烟灭，会是怎样的盛景。”荀飞盏想了想道，“丈夫处世，若能建立那样的功业，才不算白活了一场。”  
萧景桓侧过头望了他一眼，轻轻道：“你这口气，倒叫本王想到一个老朋友，若非我知他已不在人世，否则……”  
“否则？”  
“否则真要以为他存心扮作旁人来戏弄于我。”  
“殿下说笑了。”荀飞盏颔首，“有句僭越的话，不知当不当说。”  
“但说无妨。”  
“殿下也让下官想起一位故人。”  
萧景桓看了他一眼，不再说话，只盯着那江面上的火光渐渐暗下去，被雾气吞没。又过了一刻，下面来报，已擒得匪首三人，其余匪众二十余人，正押在底舱留待发落。有几个泅水跑了，夜深雾重，难以追寻。  
“大人可要留着审问？”  
“殿下的意思呢？”  
“本王奉皇命南下办差，如今正要回京复命，实是想不到离京城只几十里水路，竟会遇上水匪，幸亏遇上大人，不然后果不堪设想。”  
荀飞盏会意：“那几个人就交给下官吧。”  
“好，改日大人回京，一定再好好谢过。”萧景桓笑着指了指他的额头，“将军还是去底下舱房包扎一下？”


	2. 第二章

额头上的伤口上药包扎好，凉凉的十分舒服，床也是软的，陷在细糠做的枕头里，荀飞盏或者说孙权终于可以好好理一理他的思绪。  
如果他有些谈玄的基础，此刻已经滑入一个深渊：我理的是谁的思绪？是荀飞盏还是孙权？我又到底是孙权还是荀飞盏呢？所幸他从没有这样的苦恼，无论是作为孙权还是荀飞盏的时候。  
作为孙权的记忆终止在太初宫的帷幔深处，外头跪了许多人，哭得他心烦，不管有多不愿意，他确实想起一个老对手曹丕的骚话，天底下没有不死的人。这个道理他早该一次次地深刻领会明白，甚至说这话的人也没活几年就认认真真地践行了它，然而这件事真的发生在自己身上时，还是有一种不真实的感觉。老天在他的前面带走了太多本该死在他后头的人，以至于他几乎以为自己被漏掉了。于是当这一刻真的来临，他竟有一种如释重负的心情。  
他的身体如果可以和心情一样轻忽，那就再好不过。然而锦缎貂裘拥着他，像是一套枷锁，把他锁在床上，只有头能转动。他向床侧看去，鲁肃吕蒙和一些人站在一侧，陆逊张昭和另一些人站在另一侧。他们是已经死去很久的人，看到他们的时候，他意识到自己也到时候离开了，眼皮越来越重，那两列人间总有个光亮的空隙，那空隙亮得刺眼，却看不真切，如同一片浓稠的光雾。  
他向光伸出手去，忽而灵台一片清明，仿佛在空中看见自己，像周瑜当年一样对着空中伸出了手。  
就在他伸出手的那一瞬间，有谁在光雾后拉了他一把，陷入一片混沌里，荀飞盏的记忆像走马灯一样流过他的身侧，父亲战死，哥哥进宫恩养。接着他坐在一个玉冠的年轻人身边，听闻哥哥孙舒城死在了元康九年的淮南城外——他感到这是命运的一个拙劣的玩笑，把弹尽了的一首短歌再唱了一阙。年轻的皇子有着和周瑜一样的漂亮的头发，还没来得及束发的年轻人抱着一个旧头盔。京中已无别的亲戚，母亲固辞了年轻人的挽留，带着孙庐阳南下回乡。接着是一场大水，他就晃晃悠悠地漂浮在江上。也不知飘了多久，他终于在一块石头上搁浅，湿哒哒潮乎乎地上了岸。岸上是大水后被冲上来的污泥和杂物，什么都有，他一路走一路踩，鸭子一样踱到又是一场大雨。他在大雨里走了很远，栽进一间祠堂样的屋子。  
他看着年幼的自己脑袋撞在地板上，耳朵红红的不再动，便跨出那条闪光的溪流，踢了踢那小家伙，小家伙翻了个面，面孔也红红的，身体瑟瑟抖着，有那么一瞬间，他漫长的生命中竟也怜悯起自己。回头看向那光亮的溪流，他的来处已看不清，那是一片浓雾，没有光亮，仿佛溪水和时间流向一个不可转圜的深渊。那所面向的来处，依旧是那团光雾，他依旧看不清楚。他意识到这一整片溪流或许都笼罩在浓雾里，只前方是有光的。  
建业时常如此。他有时候沿着溧水河往南走，深秋总有大雾，落在河面与河岸上，车队跟着他，御马不需视物，它自有去处，只是他自己不知道要往哪儿去罢了。  
他往前走了几步，岸上列着几排灵位，看了许久总算在顶上认出几个熟悉的。  
“实在是冤家路窄。”他盯着两位敬侯的牌位，叹了一口气，正要回头折回去，却发现身后那个小孩子消失了，溪流裹挟着浓雾向他涌来——他并没有跨出这道溪流。他在原地踱起圈来，那溪流始终不疾不徐地流过他的腿，无论他如何走，那团光雾也永远在他的前方。  
他放弃了寻找方向，只是信步走下去。那个面孔红红的小孩子在一场大病后重新回了荀氏的祠堂，被侍中荀湙收为义子，从此孙庐阳变作了荀飞盏。可惜改了名姓，仍是一贯的不喜诗文，更不好谈玄，只好放去舞刀弄枪，倒也练得一身武艺，二十岁被蒙挚征辟为参军。蒙挚统领禁卫军，他本也驻扎在城内，只前几日得报京师外有竟有水匪为患，打劫入京的商船，梁帝勃然大怒，责成禁军连同巡防营务将水匪一网打尽。  
“大人？”突然有人敲门，像是一只无形的手将他从这条永无至今的溪流中拉了起来。  
“进来。”荀飞盏睁开眼，进来的是一个年轻貌美的女子。船舱昏暗，只望见她黑漆漆的头发束着金环，眼仁亮晶晶的，端着一叠衣物。  
“大人昨夜休息得可好？”女子笑道。  
“很好。”荀飞盏道，心中却想着原来已经过去了一夜。  
“殿下请大人前去用膳，用过早膳再有一会儿便上岸了。”那金环闪动着靠了过来，为他梳洗。荀飞盏也不介意，施施然下了床。那女子靠近了，他闻到一股凤仙花的气息，再一细看，原是用凤仙花染了指甲。她的手指微凉，碰到他胳膊时，荀飞盏忍不住皱了皱眉头，却没有发作，只是借着一点幽暗的光看她。他这才发现这女子眉眼深邃，颇有神采，不似汉人女子。那双眼睛躲在浓密的睫毛后头，看似恭顺地垂着。他见惯这等神色，轻易便看出她也正细细的打量着自己，从颈后肩胛至胳膊手肘，每一寸都不肯放过。  
“我身上可有什么奇怪么？”荀飞盏忽道。  
那女子笑道：“早听闻大人年少有为，从军的人，怕您有旧伤，奴家手脚失了轻重。”  
这便是胡言乱语了。荀飞盏心想，也不拆穿，任她服侍自己穿好衣服，道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“曼春。”女子低头行了一礼，正要退出去，却被荀飞盏一把扣住了手腕，不由抬眼直望他。这么近的距离，他忽然看见这女子眼尾竟也是用凤仙花汁勾的一抹艳色，决计不是皇子身边寻常侍婢。  
“曼春姑娘。”荀飞盏扣着她的手腕，笑道，“你眼睛很美。”  
“大人说笑了。”  
“你说我如果同殿下说笑，他会不会把你送给我呢？”  
“大人如若有心，自去求便是，奴家荣幸之至。”“曼春”缓缓抽出了自己的手，这次没有行礼，只是直勾勾地盯着他，回赠以一个心照不宣的微笑。


	3. 第三章

三、  
萧景桓坐在案几之后，玉冠束发，通身着锦，灿烂非常。荀飞盏不由看得有些出神，心道：我送了许多锦衣给他，其实也并没怎么见他穿过，原来竟是留到这里。  
“大人休息得好吗？”萧景桓道。  
“很好。”荀飞盏点点头，在他下首落坐。除了很小的时候，他很少坐在这个位置，更别说上头的那个位置，还是周瑜亲自扶他坐上的。  
“等下咱们在京口上岸，昨晚那几个小毛贼在舱底押着，迟些将军上岸去提便是。”萧景桓道。  
“多谢。”荀飞盏点点头笑道，“下官还有个小请求，此来禁军除我这一队不善水战，现屯京口南二十里一镇。不知可否求赐匹快马？”  
“我已通知了此地县令送十匹快马来。”萧景桓道，“昨夜将军遭伏，有些兵士落水，现也同我的水手在下头舱里，将军可上岸清点后，一并前往驻军所。”  
“殿下安排妥当，下官感激不尽。”  
“回营之后，将军有何打算？”  
他这一问，实则问住了荀飞盏。他以为自己孤身一人，不如先寻一匹快马悄悄回营。此次遭伏，疑点颇多，本拟趁着营中以为他遭逢不测，暗中调查，缺不想仍有一些随行的兵士为萧景桓所救，如此回营，很难不惊动众人，却有些为难。  
正自踌躇，萧景桓道：“昨夜观水匪船小，速度快，易攻难擒，若非将军冒险用缆绳将两船锁在一起，恐难歼灭，更难追击。此前各地治理水匪也多因此难有成效。且水匪不同海盗，剿灭不在水上，而在岸上。不若泰然归营，示敌以弱，外松内紧，静观其变。”  
“我岂不知？”荀飞盏心中仍有其他事，饮了一口酒，转念意识到如今自己是下臣，如此应对颇为不妥，忙放下酒盏轻咳了一声，“殿下容禀，下官此次轻装阴行，所知者少，乃是探寻水路，待上报统领，再做安排，是以一旦遭伏，便不免疑心贼人在军中有内奸。冒然回营，我怕打草惊蛇，反而不妙。”  
“昨夜见将军遭伏时，身边并无船队，只一艘小船，便知将军此行只是勘测水路。否则纵然禁军不善水战，三五艘快船总也寻得到的。至于军中内奸，将军可记得陈平渡河的典故？”  
“殿下教我。”  
“船夫欲谋害陈平，乃是以为他身藏金玉，于是陈平解衣，以示身无一物，得以保全。将军回营之后，如果闭营不出，示怯战无进取之意，军中倘有内奸，料一时也不会妄动，否则朝廷派了其他人来岂不更麻烦？将军可在这时间内，将禁军亲信与城防营将士混编，再细细探查。”  
“有理。”荀飞盏点点头，复又拱手行了一礼，“多谢殿下指点。”  
“将军客气了。”萧景桓摇摇头道，“父皇一直不喜欢我们这些做儿臣的与兵部走得太近，此次江上一会，乃是机缘巧合，回京后还望将军报与蒙大统领，本王也会感念将军搭救之恩。”  
荀飞盏听他如此说，方知他卖自己老大一个人情，乃是提醒自己对江上之事稍加修饰，不要透露他有领兵之能，以免梁帝猜忌。他虽语焉不详，但毕竟做了大半辈子皇帝，将脑子里梁帝这一朝那些事过上一遍，便也能猜到当年祁王案的内情，便知为何萧景桓有这样的顾虑。然而即便能明白，荀飞盏仍是有些说不清的不快，抬眼看了他一眼：“那殿下又为何救我？”  
萧景桓似乎没想到他有此一问，微微皱了皱眉头，没有回答。谁料他又追问道：“以殿下之能，昨夜江上不必救我，也省得我回京胡言乱语不是？”  
话音未落，边上站着的几个人已对他怒目而视，荀飞盏却兀自望着萧景桓，不知他作何回答。  
“此非丈夫所为。”萧景桓摇摇头，“或许将军回京会说些叫我为难的话，然一者本王不是见死不救的人，二者——将军以为我会怕吗？”  
荀飞盏突然哈哈大笑道：“说得好！下官敬您一杯。”随即仰面一饮而尽。  
萧景桓也饮尽杯中酒。旁人若是这样不敬，他平日里早发落下去。许是心中存着那个疑惑，又或者只是对着这个人就莫名其妙的耐心起来。饶是十分的不敬，也只是谅他年轻气盛罢了。  
昨夜其实早在前舵来报之前，他已心有所感，辗转难眠，而后果见江上激战。见到荀飞盏后，不由大惊，心下深疑他便是故友失散的弟弟，定是天意，然而一问之下竟是荀氏子。荀氏累世名门，虽不及魏晋之时门高难企，仍是朝中不可忽视的一股政治力量。只可惜荀湙同许多高门名士一样，对皇家的争斗一概三缄其口，并且只要有太子一日，就不会冒险牺牲家族的利益来投向他。  
念及此处，不免又想起日前秦般弱同他讲的那件事，江湖传闻江左盟盟主梅长苏自号麒麟才子，琅琊阁也为之张目，称其有王佐之才，得之可得天下。秦般弱在江湖上素有耳目，这个人在偶尔的几次呈报上也提过。近几年，梅长苏在长江下游一带声名鹊起，整合了以下邳为首的江北帮会与以阳羡为首的江南帮会，可以说是有一定的政治才能。然而毕竟是江湖草莽，起初也并未放在心上。不过琅琊阁主蔺晨，他倒有些印象，此人一贯游戏人间，早些时候朝廷北方战事不利，他曾出手相助，梁帝有意开恩赐他个功名，却早早地跑了，想来不愿掺和朝廷的事。此次为梅长苏鼓吹，却不知有何用意。依他看，如其真有许由之志，何必多此一举？多半是出身寒门，又不愿投身高门的无奈之举，不由叹了一口气。  
“殿下因何叹气？”荀飞盏问道。  
“无事。”萧景桓摆摆手，见他形貌却不免想起元康三年同孙舒城跑马上紫金山的情景。那夜的星星又多又忙，垂在一颗老柏树上。孙舒城同他说他遇到一个大汉，武艺竟能同他一较高下，只可惜饥荒失地，后来去兖州投了军，此次在金陵又见到，实在是巧合，只是再见却不知是什么时候了。想他若不是因父殉国，得受言相恩养，可能也同这人一样埋没行伍之间，永无出头之日。当日两人在那柏树下约定，要改变叫这个世道变个模样。如今世道还是这个世道，但少年时的朋友，已经能那棵老柏树一样不能言语了。有时候他跑马出城，不由自主地上了紫金山，那棵树还在那里，就和那天晚上一模一样，坠了一树的星星，也不知多出了那一颗，坐在树梢上笑他。  
“将军可听过江左梅郎？”萧景桓收回思绪，随口道。  
“不曾。”  
“听闻琅琊榜将他刚刚将他定为天下英才之首。”  
“寒门士子自抬身价罢了。”荀飞盏道，“他来投您？”  
“本王还没见过他。”萧景桓摇摇头，“世传有王佐之才，倘若为真，不敢专美，自是荐与父王。”  
“王佐之才？”荀飞盏皱了皱眉头，“古往今来，可称王佐的，不过寥寥数人，我倒真想会会这个人。”  
“此人乃江左盟的盟主，将军若在此地盘桓一段时间，兴许能见到。”  
荀飞盏点点头，心道：“原是个江湖人，却不知他对我说起这人作什么？是已知道我是谁，叫我笼络其人？他此刻地位尊崇，何必绕这些弯子，直接私下来问我不就好了？他真的知道我是谁？我是谁的弟弟？我倒宁愿谁也不是。”千回百转总不知他心里究竟想的是什么，却万万想不到只是萧景桓不愿旁人知他方才心中所想，随口找了一件最近的事与人搪塞罢了。  
正要开口，却感到船身一震，已是靠岸了。


	4. 第四章

四、  
点校了人马，沿着江岸行进，远望见起伏的丘陵，荀飞盏忽然意识到此地与鲁肃下葬之处不远，他同吕蒙也时常是这样一行人上了北固山去悼念他。只可惜身边竟无一人知他心思，江上更是雾气缭绕，丘陵也望不真切，叫他甚至有些疑心，当世究竟是不是一个他们存在过的尘世。倘若他一路打马上梅花山，那黄土之下是否真的埋着一个他？倘若不止他一人在这后世醒来，那萧景桓究竟是不是他呢？他是否又认出了自己？  
诸多念头萦绕，烦乱不能理清，不知不觉已到了驻军所。往怀里摸印信时忽然意识到这荀飞盏原是配着块刻着虎纹的玉锁片的，虽不是什么稀罕物，荀家人在家祠里捡到他的时候，他已经戴在身上。荀家曾帮他探寻过生父母，以为是个线索，却只是金陵城里寻常可见的式样，也不算很昂贵，许多父母都会给刚出生的男孩儿买上一个，便也作罢。后来有一年虽家人去栖霞观进香，那老道一见他便啧啧称奇，说他出生之时，有一刻大火星从奎宿与昴宿间划过，命格颇贵，必成大事，只是南火克西金，当谨慎朱雀一宫，诓得养母陈氏在那观里供了许多香火。临了又诓她供一个白虎神君，这一说陈氏想起来荀飞盏身上带的那个虎纹玉锁片，不疑有他，十分感念，回来叫他日日带在身上。如今不见了，想来是年岁已久，在江上泅水之时掉在江里了，只怕他此番回家可有的闹。  
正想着要不要回家前再买一个戴上糊弄过去，营门大开，他留营的副将朱浩便迎了上来。  
“听说你中了伏击？可伤到哪里？”朱浩上前抓住他的胳膊。  
“大统领知道了么？”  
“还没来得及报上去，正派人在江上找你们呢。”朱浩道，“今早听人来报说昨夜江上起火，派人去打听，据说昨晚江上有水战，说得煞有介事，什么朝廷的船都给烧了，我立即派人去找……”  
“叫他们回来吧。”荀飞盏道，“你可知我在江上遇到了谁？”  
“谁？”  
“誉王殿下。”  
“什么？”  
“誉王殿下办完差事回京，他那船好，自然盯上他了——我就是路过。”荀飞盏路上早就想好了这套说辞，“捡了一功，晚上请大家喝酒。”  
“喝酒也不忙，回京再说——那之后你什么打算，我正打算写折子给大统领。”  
“给我写吧，让我好好自吹自擂一番。”荀飞盏笑了笑，随即正色道，“禁军的船太大了，我打算上折子问鄱阳水师借个几艘快船，你再叫此地县令去找几个熟知此地水情的过来，轻易不可出动，对方水战可是行家，若是春被不足，吃亏的可是咱们。”  
“说的是说的是。”朱浩连连点头，荀飞盏一看早知他是来禁军混资历的，想着太太平平地混到出外，下头去作威作福，谁想到被蒙挚摁到这儿来捉水鬼，自然是乐得闭门不出。  
“等等。”荀飞盏搭上他肩膀，“你那折子草稿打了吗？扔了可惜，拿来给我起个范儿。”  
这边荀飞盏正聚精会神把一份折子改到恭敬，那边蒙挚已经一封折子上去。毕竟萧景桓给他递了个好台阶，否则叫他老老实实和梁帝解释堂堂禁军奈何不得一群水匪，简直是丢人到家了。萧景桓先是大大地夸了一番禁军来的及时，如何训练有素，又把荀飞盏的机变聪明好好表扬了一通，最后又说水匪如何难缠，禁军虽强，但水匪小鬼难缠，易破难歼，且船身太大，又不熟悉水情，须多给些时间。如此竟将禁军和巡防营的责任推得干干净净，蒙挚立马顺杆上奏，立下军令状年底一定将水匪剿灭干净，如此梁帝总算没有发作。众人皆知开春便是梁帝五十五岁寿辰，各地上贡之物许多都是沿水路入京，蒙挚这个军令状也是立到了梁帝心坎里。

然而朝堂之上这番讨论，诌完折子又见客的荀飞盏眼下是不会知道的，若是早知蒙挚立下这和个军令状，他与甄平的会面或许会更顺畅些。甄平乃是丹阳令吴庸引荐来的，倒不似个江湖人，还煞有介事地递上一份名帖。吴庸说此人乃是江左盟盟主十分得力的一个助手，长江一带颇有任侠之名。江左盟原是十几个长江流域的江湖帮派纠合而成，甄平这一支，训练有素，占水运之利，熟悉水情。朱浩一交代下去，就想到他们。正巧水匪为乱，江左盟也头疼，托了他引见。  
荀飞盏静静地听着，心里盘算着吴庸真是人如其名，一段话说得翻来覆去没个重点，怨不得一辈子呆在丹阳这地方做县令。也不知这江左盟喂了他多少银子，叫他来卖这个好。倒是那名帖上印着一对锦铃，叫他颇有些出神。早年他与吕蒙同甘宁开玩笑，说起他做锦帆贼的时候名声不好，甘宁便强词夺理说自己抢来的钱除却买酒和锦袍，倒一点也没攒下来，否则去捐个孝廉，何至于在黄祖手底下受气。又说到底是读书不好，叫人明理，倒羞做这些事了。后来甘宁病重，他同吕蒙去看望他，见他穿着锦衣正踞坐榻上，毫无病容。见他们二人前来，忙命人取酒来。席间他把玩着一串磨得发光的锦铃笑道：“少年帆上锦铃，老来阵前击鼓，我也算快活了。”从他的府邸里出来，吕蒙忍不住叹息流泪道：“我恐怕再也见不到这个锦衣小贼了。”后来没过多久甘宁就去世了，没过几年吕蒙也去世了。  
“见过将军。”  
正盯着那名帖出神，却见一人已经立在那里。个子中等，皮肤黑黄，一双眼睛颇为精光。一身青衣短袄，腰上配着一把剑，倒不是江湖人惯用的长度，颇似他们军中常用的尺寸，比起闯荡江湖，似乎更适合冲锋陷阵。  
“甄平？”荀飞盏打量着他，“吴庸说你有办法应对水匪？”  
“将军精锐之师，本不需我们这些江湖草莽跑来献丑。只是听吴大人说将军想找些熟悉水情的人，这才来拜会。办法倒也说不上，不过我们江左盟许多弟兄得利于长江水运，往年也一直是有水匪的，一来二去总有些经验，希望能帮得上将军。”  
这话说得荀飞盏十分舒服，捏着那名帖开玩笑道：“原来如此，我还道是旧日水匪弃恶从善了。”  
此话一出，甄平不由变了颜色，十分尴尬地站在那里，不知自己哪里说错了话，忙道：“也不怕将军怪罪，有些兄弟兴许早年家贫，不得已做过一段时间错事，但我们盟主接手江左盟后，严令禁止我们抢劫船户，将军此话，小人实在——”  
荀飞盏听他如此说，十分无趣，只好自己解释道：“甄兄弟不必紧张，早年折冲将军甘兴霸少年时期也做过一段时间水匪，我是见这一对锦铃方想起旧事，没有追责那些陈年烂账的意思。”  
“锦铃？”甄平愣了愣，“早些时候帮派有的时候便有这标识，一直未改，却不知道原来有这样的渊源。”  
今世之人已不知这些细枝末节的东西，我还提来做什么。荀飞盏心想，便笑着摆摆手道：“是我说得远了，你们在此地经营已久，必比我们熟悉得多，不妨说说你的想法。”  
“回将军，水匪所倚靠的，无非是对此地水情的熟悉，凭借地利袭扰商船，又借地利得以脱身。若论起岸上对攻，并不是官府的对手。所以此地水匪的出没往往是在夏季，一则河水泛滥后岸上淤泥密布，军马跑不起，二则芦苇茂盛，一击脱离，无可追踪。三来，官府往往疲于应灾，无暇顾忌。而若是夏季，此地常见的几个袭扰的地点为……”他说到此处顿住了，荀飞盏命人取来地图和纸笔，叫他在地图上圈出，心道：“只怕最主要的还是赈灾的漕运不利总要有个借口推脱。此就不是这等江湖人所知了。”  
他见甄平将几处常见袭扰的地点划出，然后将每一处划出周围领域地貌解释给荀飞盏听，然后由此引出若是袭击某处，往常会如何撤退。那根据撤退的路线，划出了一个区域，水匪在岸上多半是藏身于此。  
荀飞盏一边听，一边心想此人多半曾投过军，甚至做过军官，这标识的方式绝非寻常江湖草莽所用，却不知经历了什么变故。  
“如你所说，水匪一般是夏季活动，但眼下快要入冬，草木凋敝，为何反而这段时间袭扰频繁？”荀飞盏问道。  
“这……小人就不知了。”甄平摇摇头，“往年冬季船只变少，他们偶尔也会到近处的村子里去抢点东西，但只可惜击退容易，全歼很难。”  
“那这近处的几个村子，能否也在这地图上标出来？”  
甄平点点头，在地图上一一标出。荀飞盏又细问了几处地形，答得俱是有条有理，不由十分欣赏，延留道：“甄兄弟此番可还要回江左盟去？不如留在这里，有什么问题，还能及时询问。”  
“小人是江湖人，无拘无束惯了，况且这帮会里看着架子大，弟兄们要吃饭，也指着人拿主意。多谢将军美意了。”甄平一拱手，“不过我此番带来了四个弟兄，都是机灵能干熟悉水情的人，如若不嫌弃，就叫他们留在这里，权当向导，一支人马配上一个，将军就可以放心了。”  
“如此可再好不过了。”荀飞盏大喜，抓过他的手拍了拍，“此番事定，我一定上书朝廷，表彰江左盟之功。”  
“多谢将军！”

待送走了甄平，荀飞盏对徐赟低声道：“人放跑没？”  
“还没。但按您的吩咐，安排妥当了，就等着后半夜叫他们一不留神地跑了。”徐赟捂嘴偷笑。自荀飞盏为荀氏收为义子后，书不怎么读得进去，只好武艺，家里没办法便找了师父教他，谁知荀飞盏这方面确有天分，京中除了蒙挚能一战，竟已无敌手。徐赟乃是荀家的家生子，他在家习武时总在一边陪练，他被征辟为将后，立即想起这个小伙伴，把他给带了过来，以作心腹。  
“仔细点，别叫人看出破绽。”  
“是。”徐赟道，“对了那四个人，您打算怎么办？一队一个？倒也正好，只是巡防营那群蠢货又指望不上，给了也浪费，不如咱们自己留着。”  
“甫臣啊，你觉得甄平这个人怎么样？”  
“很细致，说话也有条理。”徐赟想了想道。  
“还有呢？”  
“还有就是，听口音不像是本地人，又像是当过兵——许是进过流民营。”  
“你也看出他当过兵了。”荀飞盏点点头，“而且是个用剑的行家。”  
“这如何看出？”  
“他的右手——习武的人和寻常士卒握剑使力的方式是不一样的，一摸而知。”荀飞盏道。  
“将军您还会这个？”徐赟撇嘴一笑，“我只是觉得他带来的人练得比城防营精干多了，刚刚送他出去，看他跟那群弟兄，倒不似江湖草莽，倒有点像一队亲兵。”  
“看来这江左盟声名鹊起也是有些缘由的。”荀飞盏道，“若江左盟盟主身边俱是这样的人物，倒是不好对付。”  
“将军也不必过分担忧，我看他们对咱们十分客气，也是自告奋勇来帮咱们的，在江湖上名声也不错，应当也没什么的。”  
“没什么？”荀飞盏忽然冷笑一声，捏着名帖不说话。徐赟从未见他这样过，不再同他玩笑，只乖乖地站在那里。  
“吴庸走了没？”  
“还没，朱将军留他，他们都是丹阳人，正说话呢。”  
“他是不是带了酒来？”  
“我就知道您惦记着，早给您留了一坛了。”  
“听闻他就带了三坛来？你小子也有心。”  
“可不是？据说是丹阳的名酒，也挺贵呢。”  
“你去戏弄一下他，就问他咱们这军营里不算我和朱将军这两支禁军，还有两支巡防营呢，一共四支人马，四个头儿，送个三坛来什么意思？”  
“这也不好这样说。”徐赟虽年轻，却是个厚道人。他知荀飞盏打见了吴庸第一眼，就嫌他老迈糊涂，交代不清，但他怜吴庸年老，要他前去戏弄他，却是于心不忍，“他那点微薄俸禄，能买的起三坛，也算颇有诚意了。况且他只是一丹阳县令，如何知道咱们来了几支人马，有几个头领？”  
“是啊，那甄平如何得知呢？”荀飞盏将拿名帖引了蜡烛的火，丢进火盆里，看着烈火吞没了帖上的锦铃。


	5. 第五章

五、  
五六天没吃上一顿热乎饭，祖衡感到脚下有点飘。  
南逃的时候他在路上见过一只落单的土狼，那是一只已经很老的土狼，不知是被狼群逐出了还是别的原因走散了，爪子上的毛秃了一些，又瘦又干，只一双眼睛亮得吓人。他听老人说过，千万不能背对着猛兽。你不怕他，他才不会欺侮你。那时他也是像今日这般，数日没吃上一顿饱饭，全靠一口气撑着。那匹狼盯死了他这个残兵，他又困又乏，却不敢闭上眼睛，只是再撑一会儿，再一会儿。他反复地告诉自己狼血是热的，这狼还有几两肉，他终于能吃顿肉，甚至还不无愉快地想，如果哥哥知道自己如今可以搏杀一只野狼，只怕也不会担心他死后自己在兵营里没了依靠——唉，这兵营都已没有了，他担心来作甚么。  
长夜快要亮起来前，有那短暂的最昏昧的一刻。在那老狼似有些动摇，又或者只是和他一样太累了，收起后脚坐了下来。  
就是这一刻！  
靠着这顿柴得不能再柴的狼肉，他走回了徐州。正遇上流民帅招兵，他也就去混口饭吃。接着便像是转了运一般，他那支队伍换防经过宿豫，长官在京城时的同窗荀飞盏来宿豫看他，那时荀飞盏还是个公子哥儿的模样，年轻莽撞，一路上连个扈从也没带，路上这许多流寇，居然太太平平地到了宿豫营里，也是命硬。最后长官好说歹说叫他从营里挑几个精干的，荀飞盏便点了几个跟他走，他便是其中之一。后随荀飞盏进了禁军，这次又跟他出来。  
荀飞盏料定他们逃出去后定会逃回贼窝里，想着顺藤摸瓜，便派人跟踪。他们一共两队人，一队跟紧一个。谁料这个小贼十分机警，身手也好，出来后先不进城，反在城外的土地庙里蹲了两日，最后混在来敬香的人里溜了出去。祖衡来不及通知其他人，连忙追上。这人已发现过一次，更是小心，他不敢跟得太近，又怕自己行迹暴露，一路乔装。一直跟到第七日，这小贼在丹阳县兜了一个大圈，又回了金陵，进了和气坊。  
和气坊乃是这京城颇有些名头的赌坊，祖衡这幅打扮走到门口必会被请出去，又没有带名牌出来，无法亮明身份，正自苦恼，却听得身侧两个小厮在台阶边上闲聊。  
“你家主人这次回金陵可能待到年下吧？咱们也得空去喝酒。”  
“别提了，哪里能待到年下呢？就呆个十几天，又要去交趾了。”  
“富贵险中求，可有什么办法？”  
“富贵？再富贵那也是主人的富贵，同我有什么相干？”  
“你主人富贵也是你富贵。”  
“呸，上好的沉水几十上百两银子一两，我主人手上过了不知多少的香料，在里头几十上百两地玩，我呢？三钱银子一个月，顶死了！”  
“三钱不错了，你去问问现在市价——左右出去见见世面也好。”  
“说起市面，倒有桩新鲜事，你知道吗？就前不久南海挖出一棵大珊瑚，足有两层楼高，红彤彤的，跟神树一样。”  
“真的假的，你见过神树吗就在这里吹？”  
“骗你作什么，已经在路上了，只怕年后就要进京了——都是托皇上洪福，天降祥瑞。”  
“祥瑞祥瑞，同咱们也没什么关系。”  
“嘿，这话也是不要命了——不和你说了，我主人出来了，净跟你说话，马也忘了牵。”  
说着赶紧冲着边上的小门跑过去，祖衡心念一动，也一溜小跑跟了上去。马厩里马可不少，他躲在一匹刚牵进来的栗色花屁股后头，等着里头人少了些，卷了袖子，去马槽里抱了一捧干草，直向那后头去，嘴里骂骂咧咧道：“如何做的事！又冷又潮的，气死我也！”一路竟也没人阻拦，只当他要去后厨烘那捆草。进了后厨，正是里头忙的时候，赌客们虽不在赌坊里正经吃饭，但往往要上点酒菜助兴。祖衡用煤灰抹了脸，端了个暖锅跟在别人后头进去了。  
在大堂里扫视许久都见不到那人，他猜测那人已是进了厢房，略一思量，折身回了后厨，问了几壶酒去敲厢房的门，说是赌坊送的酒。厢房里皆是豪客，赌坊也惯常送些果品和美酒，是以并无人注意到他。然而，足足八间厢房跑下来却依旧不见那人的踪影，他不由有些沮丧：难道真叫他在这里跑丢了，早知如此不如在外头等着。  
正灰心忽然见到那小贼从后头一个房间里出来，已是换了一身装束，混进了人群里。那个房间并不是客人的厢房，而倒像是这赌坊自己的房间。那小贼换了装束后自在了许多，甚至摸回后厨捉了两筷子的毛豆吃，随后进了柴房旁边的厢房。祖衡在赌坊里又等了两个时辰，却不见出来，偷偷经窗户的缝隙瞧了一眼，那小贼已经睡死在床上。  
祖衡知道此处必是一个交接点，自己出来也有些日子了，折回马厩里顺了一匹马，一路出了金陵赶回去营去禀报。  
回营见了徐赟，可把他高兴坏了，其他人无功而返，他正愁不知如何向荀飞盏交代，希望都寄托在他身上，见他风尘仆仆，面色沉定，必是有所收获，反倒一颗心落了下来，招呼他去洗个澡换身衣服，等下将军回来带他去禀报。  
“将军不在营内？”  
“嘘。”徐赟忙低声道，“将军悄悄带了人出去，嘱咐咱们别声张。”  
“是。”祖衡颔首道，“对了……我在金陵听闻交趾的贡船已经在路上，如今算算也离咱们不远了，如今水贼作乱，将军可要提前防范？”  
“你的消息可着实灵通，将军这是为了此事才出去的。”徐赟笑着拍了拍他，“这次你立了功了，之后回了金陵，你可要请客。”  
祖衡笑笑没说话，心里却盘算着如若真的立了功，他确实有一桩私事想请荀飞盏帮忙。在他认识的人里，荀飞盏已算是最位高权重的人物，又是个世家子弟，对他来说，同天上的神仙也没有什么两样了。他有一件难办的事，只怕只有荀飞盏这样的贵胄才有能力相助。

此刻荀飞盏确实不在营内，却并不仅仅因着那珊瑚的缘故，那件事他自有安排，却只是为了悄悄上一趟北固山。来到这里已有些时日，军中事务并不繁杂，但他已有颇多年岁不曾亲理军事，幸而徐赟与陈岱俱是能干之人，他只需拿个主意便可，许多细末之处，多倚赖此二人。人一旦空闲下来，便禁不住神游故国，借着布置的由头，他悄悄带了人出来，交代陈岱去渡口布置后，他只带了两名扈从上了北固山。山上吴宫旧址已草木丛生，历经数代早不复昔年的气象。他住着的时候虽也觉着旧，但总不算破败，如今眼见野草埋径，却不知该作何想。  
打定主意要上北固山后，他曾想过许多自己来这儿的心境，却万万想不到真的站在这里，此情此景，他却只能自问：我该作何想呢？  
冬日江风凛冽，他却不觉得寒冷。他自那江上而来，在那江上见到萧景桓。如今他站在北固山上，回望他来处的江水，一浪追着一浪，粉碎在江岸。萧景桓也来过这里吗？他站在这样的地方，又可曾想起他们当年那些功绩？他还会记得吗？  
这个念头自他见到萧景桓第一日起便在他心头盘桓，如今立于此处，更是汹涌而上，直欲策马直奔金陵当面问个明白。他们来时的江水至此被青山分割成两路，向着各自的去处呼啸而去了。  
望着江水，他逆着风信步而行，仿佛风声里能产生些幻觉，有些人仍在这山道上行着立着说着话。然而他眼下一点酒没有喝，一点幻觉也生不出，这山上静悄悄的，只有他和江风而已。  
再往前是昔年与刘备约为婚姻之处，他不愿再往前，抬头看看天色也不早，便打算回营，行出一段却听得身后有车马声，疑心是自己心有所念，过了一会儿，却见一架牛车缓缓下山来。天色昏暗，看不清车形，许是来登高访古的名士。  
荀飞盏不欲多事，侧身一躲，藏在树后不愿现身，只听得那车缓缓驶近了，车夫有些害怕道：“怪了，方才见到这里似有个人影，却不见了——难道是山鬼？”  
车里那人似乎轻轻笑了一声：“此地原是吴宫旧址，孙刘两家于此缔约，哪里会有生出什么鬼怪？”这人声音不大，若非荀飞盏内功深厚耳力过人，只怕也听不清。  
车夫不再言语，心里却还是怕的，催促着牛行快些，赶快下山才是正经。只听得这牛车越行越远，荀飞盏忽然闻到一阵清幽的香气，重回路上，仿佛是那牛车留下的，似是沉水却又多了几分清冷。江风吹散了香气，却吹不散那句笑声。  
“离奇，也不知是访古的人还是凭吊的鬼。” 荀飞盏想，转念又不免自嘲心想，“又何必说别人，我自己如今又究竟是人是鬼呢？”


	6. 第六章

六、  
荀飞盏捏着蒙挚一封短函，读罢丢给徐赟，自己靠在半袋豆子上闭目养神。  
“大统领这是啥意思？”  
荀飞盏将腿换了个方式交叉，伸了一个懒腰：“你就品品吧，我们这大统领写不出什么春秋，他写啥就是啥。”  
“江左盟毕竟是江湖帮会，岂能叫他们反客为主？”徐赟不豫道，“大统领也未免托大了——江湖传闻怎作得数！”  
荀飞盏阖目不作声，徐赟又读了一遍道：“不过大统领对贡船的担忧也不无道理——将军打算如何回他？”  
“我此次同季远出去已商定一处渡口接引贡船上岸。那里头除了那一尊珊瑚，还有许多香料，名贵非常，可要留神。所以咱们不走水路了，直接上岸，明日我去同巡防营的说，”荀飞盏坐了起来道，“你去找季远，他知道得详尽，叫他细细地写了，务求叫我们这位大统领放心。”  
“是。”徐赟道，“之前派出去的人回来了。”  
“是终于有个能交差的回来了吧？”荀飞盏扫了他一眼。  
“跑了的那两个着实精明。”徐赟摸了摸耳朵，“人在候着呢，将军要不要现在见他？”  
“不忙。”荀飞盏摆摆手，“我方才见到朱浩，说是甄平想见我，我先去会会他。”  
“那我先去找季远起草一份出来。”徐赟知他不喜写札子，可惜他于文一道也颇为粗陋，倒是陈岱家学渊源，擅长捉笔杆子，少不得又要交陈岱辛苦了。

甄平此次并非空手而来，带来的东西却叫荀飞盏着实不快。  
他坐那儿不说话，朱浩也察觉出他有些不对，忙打了个圆场道：“甄帮主，切莫卖关子了，既有锦囊妙计，快拆了报上来。”  
“且慢。”荀飞盏笑道，“既是锦囊妙计，自然留到危急时刻再拆了，是也不是？”说罢笑着看了朱浩一眼。  
其实自他从江上回来，朱浩便察觉出他有些变化，虽然仍是偶尔玩笑，但不知怎地，在他面前总不似先前那样放松。此次出来，蒙挚令荀飞盏总领，他做副官，但实际上二人各带一支，于禁军之中也是与他平级的，然而偶有意见不合之处，其实荀飞盏尚未表态，他便忍不住去揣测他到底怎么想的，总不想相差太远。事后每每觉得如此似乎有些不妥，但总安慰自己天性使然，他本不是与人相争的性子，荀飞盏又是个拿主意的人。  
然而今日荀飞盏坐在那里，似笑非笑地看了他一眼，竟叫他无端有些害怕。一个锦囊拿也不是，不拿也不是，只是僵在那里。哪里知道荀飞盏纯是因着旧事，厌恶这故弄玄虚的伎俩。他方自北固山回来，正是百感交集之际。虽知当世推崇武侯北伐旧事，梅长苏此人又重声名，不过效仿武侯锦囊妙计，更绝无可能知道他的身份嘲弄于他，然而他心里烦乱，自是没什么好颜色，只阴着一张脸坐在那里，手指有一搭没一搭地扣着案板出神。  
“拿过来吧。”过了好一会儿终于听得荀飞盏说话，朱浩禁不住松了一口气，去甄平手里拿过锦囊，心里竟有些埋怨甄平故弄玄虚惹出事端来，全然忘了原是荀飞盏喜怒不定的缘故。  
荀飞盏接了锦囊，扫了朱浩一眼，他见惯此等神色，心想此人虽然和善老实，却不可大用，面上却又笑了：“子渊说的是，甄兄弟有话尽可直说，江左盟若有建言也可直陈。如若真是妙计，何须锦囊故弄玄虚？士子的声名，岂在这锦缎金丝的伎俩上？”  
听他如此说，朱浩一颗心落到肚子里，心道：“看来我猜得不错，这些江湖门派确也颇不知好歹了，跑到禁军这里来拿乔，看来是我对他们太好脾气，他得立个威了，省的叫他们牵着我们鼻子走……”  
他站在那里眼观鼻鼻观心的时候，荀飞盏拆了锦囊，取出一封折好的地图与书信，在案上摊开，先读了一遍书信，又命人取过烛台将书信对着地图细细看起来。  
甄平立在下头，抬眼瞥见荀飞盏正聚精会神地看着地图，稍稍直起背，观察着他的神色。来之前其实梅长苏同他说起过锦囊中的内容，以防这小将军听不懂，反而误事。梅长苏深谙梁廷中正清议之弊，得知此人不过二十多岁，又出身名门，担心其实也并非多余。只见烛火映在他一双眼睛里，烛光照得这段时间刚生出的胡茬都映得有些发赤，手指对着书信在地图上又划又点，十分认真，叫他不由想起自己成为甄平之前，也曾有个侄子，倘若未在元康十一年那场大水里夭折，应当同这小将军一般大了。再念及梅长苏同他交代之事，竟有几分不忍。  
“甄兄弟。”荀飞盏放下烛台，终于舒展眉头露出笑脸，“阁下真人不露相，是我怠慢啦，可不要恼我啊？”  
烛火跳动，衬得他颇为聪明英俊，甄平忙拱手道：“岂敢怪罪将军？不瞒您说，我们盟主也是读书人，许也是有几分书生气的，我们下头都是粗人，只是依命行事，若有得罪之处，还望将军不要开罪。”  
“甄兄弟这样说，倒是折煞我了。”荀飞盏笑道，“你家盟主可同你说过这锦囊里的内容？”  
甄平想了想道：“盟主不曾交代，但叫我小心保管，想是机密之事。”  
“你我是信得过的。”荀飞盏摆摆手，看了一眼烛火，示意他们再取一盏亮些的来，指了指地图道，“我年纪轻，对此地也不算了解，有些不明之处，还想请甄兄弟教我。”  
“岂敢。”甄平又一拱手，趋步而上，看着那张梅长苏同他拆解过的地图，只是烛光太暗，瞧不清细节。  
“你们也是消息灵通，我日前刚报给大统领，你们就知道了。”荀飞盏笑了，又叹了一口气，“唉，好大一棵珊瑚树。进了京才是祥瑞，没进京就是麻烦。”  
“我们这些三教九流的，确实各路消息都知道一些。”甄平想了想道。  
“你也别紧张，江湖上能人异士颇多，我岂有不知的道理？我有个朋友，原也是落草为寇过的，说实话，我有时候还真羡慕他呢。”  
荀飞盏仰着头，笑嘻嘻同他说话，甄平观来不似作伪，稍稍放下心来，只摆手道：“将军说笑了，不过讨个生活，如今年纪大了知道错了，许多年不做那等事了。”  
太平世道落草为寇自然当诛，当今流民饥馁如何怨得他们？荀飞盏心想，不过这话却不能说出口来。正巧取来了烛火，命人点起来，指着地图道：“梅先生在信里说若是走水路，是以己之短攻彼之长，建议我们在安全的地方转陆路。这一点其实我也想到了，若只是寻常贡品，我打算分开几批再几处上岸，较为妥当。不过珊瑚太大，船身吃水，梅先生点了这三个地方，说是只有这里渡口可以运上岸来——此地地形我并不熟悉，甄兄弟可能指点一二？”  
“不敢。”甄平凑上前去看，见他在地图上画了三个小圈，正是梅长苏与他交代之处，点了点头，“是这三处，不过——”  
“不过什么？”  
“这一处渡口出来后的这条路很窄，只可行一匹马，恐怕不能运珊瑚。”  
“原是如此。”荀飞盏点点头，又指向另一个，“这个渡口我去过，上次上岸便是这里，出来的路是开阔了，但离咱们这里远，路上又多山，不太妥。所以梅先生指的这条路我思来想去也是最合适的一条，但这里有一段，我在地图上瞧着有些疑惑。”  
“何处？”  
“你看这里，似乎是个山谷，不知情形如何？”  
甄平一看便认出这是出来前梅长苏与他交代的关键之处，心中暗赞这小将军绝非徒有其表，道：“此处叫六合谷，并不算是险要的地方，两侧山不算很高，光秃秃的也不生树木，藏不得人，不妨事的。”  
“我读兵法中说，隘形者，我先居之，必盈以待敌——可是此理？”  
“我是个粗人，可不懂这些。”  
“我有一事想拜托甄兄弟。”  
“将军请吩咐。”  
“虽然此地藏不得人，但我怕贼人惯用地利，总是提前做了准备的好。我想请您这几日召集您手下熟悉此地地形的本地人，驻守也好，藏身也好，于此谷有一接应。另外，我会请一队巡防营同您一起去，且听您的指挥。我已派人去安排，六日后接贡品上岸，随后由我亲自运送回京。甄兄弟意下如何？”  
此言一出甄平心下一惊，梅长苏信中并没有提及此处，乃是另有安排。谁知荀飞盏竟如此信任于他，将此地的驻守接应交给了他，一时间不知应作何反应。  
“同您说句实话，我年轻识浅，不过蒙大统领看中，才点作这前线的统帅。其实那巡防营两位我又如何差使得动？请他们同您一起，不过是壮壮接应的声势。至于我手头真正得力的得留在渡口预备着，但凡能抽出些人手来，自然不会开这个口。”荀飞盏坦诚道，“况且，咱们虽然只见过这几次，但我看得出，甄大哥乃是踏实谨慎的人，我信得过您。”  
他口中已改了称呼，握住甄平的手，一双眼睛亮闪闪的。甄平望见他的神情，又是感动又是不安。若非所图者大，其实已颇为动摇。只是终究还是记得此行的目的，跪地行了一礼道：“将军这话可真是折煞我了，甄平听凭将军吩咐。”

祖衡洗了澡换了身干净衣服，结果又被叫等上一阵。原本以为自己这几日几乎不眠不休，回营之后一定倒头就睡，谁知身体虽疲乏，但精神格外清醒。外头田里先前烧得铺天盖地的秸秆到了晚上终于消停些，总算能透一口气，但天上仍望不见一颗星。他同家人失散那日也是这样，漫天不见一颗星，阴沉沉地压下来。倘若哥哥知道他将妻子托付给他，却在饥荒里失散了，九泉之下又会作何想呢？祖衡不愿再想，起身出了营房，抬眼见荀飞盏的营帐里出来一个人，边上还跟着几个，月下看不清脸，直往这边来。走近才看清是个生面孔的中年人，后头跟着的倒是徐赟的人，想来是送他出来。只见他对着马厩唤了一声，有马应了，他便过去牵了那匹出来，同身后那几个说了几句话，上马离了营。  
“诶你在这儿，正好，将军眼下刚见完江左盟，你随我一同进去禀报。”徐赟正要回去，转头见他站在那里，便去拉他。  
“那人是谁，您亲自送他出来？”  
“江左盟的，将军对他客气得很。”  
“骑马来的？”  
“是呀。”  
“那马我在赌坊里见过。”  
“当真？”  
“不会有错。”祖衡点点头，“颜色，屁股上的花毛，一点不差。”  
“快随我来！”

荀飞盏听他说完，却也不是很惊讶，只抬头问他：“你叫祖衡？”  
“是。”  
“你识字吗？”  
“略识得几个。”  
“可有表字？”  
“表字仲平。”  
“你还有个哥哥？”  
“是，已经战死了。”  
荀飞盏顿了顿，道：“你做得很好，明日起你便是副都尉了，还是跟着徐赟。甫臣，你安排一下。”  
“是。”  
“怎么？”荀飞盏见他不声不吭，似是还有话说。  
“小人其实有一事相求。”祖衡跪下道。  
“说。”  
“兄长先我参军，将妻子托付给我，南逃的时候遇上饥荒战乱，与嫂嫂和侄子走散了，后来小人被收编进流民营，虽然也托人打听过，却也大海捞针……”他说到此处，徐赟悄悄踢了他一脚，他不知为何，但也顿住不再说了。  
“你想请我帮你找到你的家人？”荀飞盏问道。  
祖衡迟疑片刻，一咬牙道：“小人也知道这是不情之请，可实在没有办法……”  
“这如何能说是不情之请？我当是什么事呢，你且起来，这件事我答应你了。”荀飞盏噗嗤一声笑了，站起来身道，“待此间事了，回京后你来我家一趟——找人这件事我家多半还有些专才。”  
祖衡不解其意，偷偷看了一眼徐赟。徐赟一脸不想看他的神情，他正纳闷，却听荀飞盏道：“我是被荀家收养的，他们也替我找了许久的家人，你不知道吗？”  
“小人不知！小人万没有这个意思！”祖衡愣了一阵，忽然明白为啥徐赟刚才踢他，连忙要跪，却感到手臂被人托住跪不下去，一抬头原是荀飞盏。  
“仲平啊，既当了我的都尉，也就是我的兄弟了，跪来跪去的就没意思。”荀飞盏笑道，“回去歇着吧，明日我还有一桩重要的事要交给你办。”


	7. 第七章

连烧了几日的秸秆，终是一场大雾落在了六合谷里。甄平按着剑柄，藏身石后，等待着渡口荀飞盏的消息。对面的山谷夜雾浓稠，甚至看不见一起开拔的巡防营的影子，谷内也听不见一点声音，想来是连老天要助他们一臂之力。此战之后，梅长苏的第一子便算是落定，这京城的局势只怕要多一只下棋的手了。  
能被梅长苏信任，做这落定第一子的人，他本是极自豪的。然而不知为何，此刻伏在这尊巨石后，他竟一点也高兴不起来。  
他会造成什么呢？只是在此盗走了珊瑚几日，随即便有“计策”完璧归赵。此地虽在丹阳县内，但吴庸已是要致仕的人，况且此事本已派了禁军与巡防营全权负责，他手下只那几个捕快差役，怪不到他头上。蒙挚虽为禁军统领，必被申斥，但他跟随梁帝多年，乃是皇帝跟前得力之人，况且待得梅长苏进京，自有他建功复起的机会。  
真正受到影响的，只是那个年轻人的前途。第一次领兵出外，区区水贼也奈何不得，还被劫去贡品。即使他出身名门，只怕也难有升迁了。之后在禁军熬上几年的资历，外放出去，若是太平无事，便也是一辈子了。  
“如此一生，比之寻常人，已是做梦也不能想的富贵安稳了。”甄平这么想着，眼前却总是浮现出荀飞盏笑着握住他手的样子，“我若也有这样一个聪明俊秀的子侄，自然也定是寄予厚望，想他能成就一番事业，唉，如今却要毁在我手上了。”  
“帮主，渡口那边来人了。”  
过来一看，却是大惊失色。天色昏暗，几乎看不清脸，却闻到一股浓厚的血腥气。  
“将军让我转告您，珊瑚无虞，正往此处来，拜托您接应了。”  
“你受伤了？”  
“没、没什么大事儿……别人的血——还有一事，巡防营这群大爷终于开拔了往这里来了，请您坚持一下，等巡防营到了再撤退，以免无人接应。”  
“这个自然。”甄平扶住他，“你且去歇歇吧。”  
“多谢甄帮主，尚有军令在身。”  
“渡口……如何？”  
“不知何处走漏消息，将军……”他擤了一把鼻子，“总之也没叫他们讨到好——陈校尉等下护送珊瑚过来。”  
甄平听他如此说，心下一沉：“荀将军无事吧？”  
“在下尚有军令在身，请恕罪。”那人拱手行了一礼，一瘸一拐地上马消失在雾里。  
甄平望着他的背影心绪不宁，与梅长苏商议之时，梅长苏料定官兵会将绝大多数的兵力放在渡口，届时只需佯攻以挫其锐气，待他们经过六合谷的时候利用地利再行劫取，毕竟也只是走个过场，之后蒙挚手下之人也将为助力，闹得两败俱伤得不偿失。然而梅长苏定此计策之时，他们也并不知道此次出外领兵的是何等人物，只听蒙挚说是个荀氏子，书读不下去，便走了武官的路子，原也并没有放在心上。  
荀飞盏同他商议的时候，甄平便已感到此事可能并不会如梅长苏所预料的那样顺利，但他万万想不到荀飞盏如此执着，江左盟的人迟迟不来报，也不知渡口竟是如何激战。念及此处，他却再也不敢想了，心中暗道：“只可惜我已发誓为林氏复仇——罢了，我这条命本也是劫后余生，若他真有不测，待得京城事了，赔给他便是……”  
甄平在此心绪起伏，那个没入夜雾中的身影原是伏在马上，待跑出一段，慢慢直起身来，引马回撤，斜入一条小径，越走越开阔，最后到了一处开阔地。从怀里取出一面小旗，却是梅长苏所赠锦囊所拆。  
“准备出发。”祖衡抹了一把脸，带正了头盔。

下头来报前方已见到陈岱的人拖着车往这边走，其实不消来报，他已听见了车马声。埋伏在谷外的兄弟们扮作水匪暴起而击，护送的队伍刚经历渡口一战，已是身心俱疲，此刻他带着江左盟的冲下去接应，务求顺利接手运送贡品的车马，接着按照事先准备，一面假意缠斗，一面将贡品偷运至谷内已事先准备好的地库，待得此间事了，再偷运出去。  
若荀飞盏并未请他在此谷接应，倒也不必如此麻烦，乔装强攻也便罢了，只是少不得见血，江左盟虽然骁勇之士也颇多，但对起正规禁军，总是缺乏战力。而如今虽然麻烦些，从陈岱的手上接管贡品却变得易如反掌。虽然他估事后断然瞒不过荀飞盏，然而去到圣上面前，此事便由不得荀飞盏如何解释，只消蒙挚知道如何回禀，便几是万无一失。  
过不多时，谷外果然传来杀伐之声，车马声也逐渐被逼进谷中。甄平一声令下，冲入谷中，江左盟与陈岱的人马顺利会合。见到陈岱的时候，只见他神色困顿，却不减勇武，暗暗佩服。陈岱见到他，似也放下心，当即命人领江左盟的弟兄去贡车，他则率领余部殿后。  
“陈校尉保重！”  
“交给您了。”陈岱骑在马上，似乎向他点了点头，随即便带着余部向入口追击而来盗贼冲去，甄平则引江左盟余部迅速往谷中更深处前行。行出一阵，隐隐觉得有些不妙，地上不知有什么震动。  
“帮主，您可听到什么声音？”他身侧一人显然也听到了这动静。甄平当过兵，手底下的亲信也如样训练，当即有一人伏倒在地上细听，跳起来道：“帮主，确有人往这里来，像是有马，来得还挺快……”  
甄平想了想道：“定是巡防营近了，抓紧时间行进，将珊瑚送至地库！”  
他心中闪过一个不好的念头：谷外的弟兄以逸待劳，仍是奈何不得陈岱么？他去殿后，反越来越远，竟是要打出谷去，倘若如此，东西非是缠斗中不敌盗匪，而是完完整整交到江左盟手上没了的，虽然荀飞盏陈岱所托非人罪不可恕，但江左盟又如何脱得干系？  
只是箭在弦上不得不发，他已顾不得许多，左不过叫盟主全推到他身上，只要珊瑚“依计”完璧归赵，朝中自有蒙挚周旋，这局也便成了，于是更加紧催促往前速行。  
只是越往前，这动静越大，雾气中甚至带了些烟味。  
“不好了！是野牛啊！”前头不知是谁喊了起来，来不及反应，竟见十几头野牛向他们冲来，饶是谷中道路并不狭窄，也被塞了个满满当当。每一头尾上似乎都带着火，想是烧到了尾巴，又惊又痛，像他们一路冲来。  
“快散开！”甄平令道，自己冲向贡车，安抚受惊的骡子。他并不知道这野牛是怎么一回事，满脑子只想着若是贡品有失，那真是一切都完了，便是豁出命去也不能叫这架车有什么闪失。  
“有刀！啊！”耳畔传来那些与自己朝夕相处的弟兄们的叫喊，甄平心中又惊又痛。江左盟毕竟不是军队，许多人其实也并不知道梅长苏的计划，不过是投入帮派，混口饭吃，与军队绝不能比，此刻被牛角上的刀刃割伤，被牛冲撞踩踏，已是战意全无。  
“不要慌张！”甄平大喊道，“避开刀刃，野牛上不得山，往石头上爬！”  
然而大家早就乱作一团，运送贡品的骡子挣脱了一头，向着谷口狂奔。也不知是谁开了头，竟跟着它往后狂奔。甄平心知仅凭自己已无法按原计划将行事，又不忍拉众人随自己一起死，只好下令丢下贡车，往谷口求生。谁料刚跑出没有多远，天降巨石，正落在面前，几个好手瞬间被砸成肉泥。饶是早年也在沙场舔血，快十年不曾见到此等情景，甄平也不由大惊失色，提起一口气，大喊道：“切莫慌乱！跟我走！”说着冲到队伍的前面，身先士卒带着众人突围。  
方出现野牛，一时惊慌并未想通，此刻天降巨石源源不绝，甄平已心下雪亮，非军队不可为：这小将军从何处运得这投石车？又到底是什么时候就开始怀疑我了？一时间又怒又悔，隐隐还有些不可置信，断然想不到荀飞盏待人如此亲厚坦率的背后，心机竟如此深沉。

然而甄平不知，这事儿确实是他冤枉了荀飞盏，这投石车原本不是为了对付他才找来的。  
荀飞盏的折子送到蒙挚手上就被扣下了，压根就没有替他去鄱阳水师要船。此事他原是不知，倒是誉王差人送了一封信来，说是听闻鄱阳水师有快船，他不便开口，建议荀飞盏自己上折子同蒙挚说。荀飞盏一见便知蒙挚动了手脚，一开始只是疑心蒙挚轻敌抑或是压根就跟鄱阳湖的家伙们有嫌隙，见了蒙挚的书信，登时明白他的用意。  
“将军叫你前些日子准备的就是这个？”徐赟赞叹道，“厉害啊，就是太沉，行军路上带着不快，用来守城差不多。”  
“就是用来守城的。”陈岱打了一个哈欠，这一晚上连番激战，可累死他了。  
“什么意思？”  
“将军说了，既然跑不过别人，就不跑了。船动不了，那就当个楼船。”陈岱道，“方才在渡口便是这样，船虽然动不过别人，但投石车圆转如意，指哪儿打哪儿。就是雾有些大，若非他们靠近，我们也难打。”  
“不对啊——船上架了投石车，重得要死，吃水极深，水贼如何看不出破绽？怎还敢上来送死？”  
“如何会有破绽？”陈岱白了他一眼，“他们以为这船上有珍珠宝石还有两层楼高的珊瑚，如何吃水不深？人为财死，鸟为食亡啊。”  
“啊！珊瑚还在谷内！”徐赟忽然一拍脑袋，“你拉出来没？”  
“哪儿来的珊瑚？你就不能动动脑子？”  
“那这谷内……”徐赟猛地回头看向山谷方向，已是一片火海。  
“报告！已全部投完！”  
“撤吧。”陈岱又打了一个哈欠，今晚终于可以睡个好觉了。  
“那里头万一跑几个呢？”徐赟指着山谷笑道，“咱们一起下去练练身手。”  
“将军说我后半夜精神向来不济，准我回去睡觉，就交给你和祖衡了。你可谨慎着点，他带的是巡防营，你可是将军的亲军，别叫人给比下去。”  
“成吧。”徐赟带正了头盔，回身上马，“出发！”

“……如前所奏，水匪猖獗，恐难一击而中，顾称贡船已至，设伏诱击。倚陛下天威，已尽数全歼。江左盟甄平，虽为草莽，然忠勇无二，自告奋勇，以身为饵，乃此战首功。惜其部曲弟兄伤亡惨重，诚足悼惜，臣请计功授赏，以劝后进者。”荀飞盏搁下笔，吹了吹墨，将这张表轻轻地放在蒙挚那封信上。起身出帐，帐外仍是夜雾迷蒙，望不见六合谷，更望不见金陵，不由心道：“我这场小胜，也不知道他会不会称道。”


	8. 第八章

“不在府中？”回京已有数日，先是养母陈氏因他失了那玉锁片闹了一场，好在荀湙很满意他这次的差使，将他解救出来；接着便是去蒙挚那里不阴不阳地应付了差事，连着去了几顿无甚趣味的席面，甚至推了一桩亲，他总算能透一口气，去一趟誉王府，谁知本是兴冲冲地来寻他，却吃了个闭门羹，荀飞盏只得策马离开。  
这金陵城同他记忆里似已颇为不同，却又似乎什么都没改变。前头张氏的府邸他放过一把火，再前头原是他赐给诸葛恪的宅子，现在远远瞧着翻修了许多回，似已不是旧日模样，一片瓦片都不是当初的样子，也不知如今姓了什么。正如金陵城高处的皇宫，如今已是姓了萧，坐在马上的年轻少年郎，居然改换门庭姓了荀，这世上的事还真是没一个定数。  
他也不知道该去哪里，任马缓行在金陵的街道上。金陵的冬天倒是还和当年一样冷，只是出门前陈氏千叮咛万嘱咐地叫他穿上裘衣，倒不觉得如何冷，只是耳朵冻得有些发痒。正巧经过京中颇有些名气的酒楼揽月居，便下马进去饮上些热酒。  
楼里为着取暖，炭火生得猛，一进去便他感到有些透不过气来，拣了窗边一处坐下，要了一壶酒两碟小菜，无甚兴味地坐着出神。他坐着的地方，从窗户望过去，能见着一座三层的台，是誉王府的方向，不知他建那台是不是为了对月弹琴饮酒，也不知他是否仍喜欢弹琴。  
“小荀将军？”正兀自出神，忽然听见有人叫他，回头一看，是个比自己大一些的年轻人，衣饰华贵，手执麈尾，不知是哪家的公子，只是意兴阑珊，懒得应付，起身虚回了一礼作数。  
“在下宁国公府萧景睿。”  
“见过世子。”既是如此，荀飞盏便站起来又行一礼，“不知有何见教？”  
“看来父亲说得不错，有才干的人总是颇有些傲气的。”萧景睿想，不过他素来气度恢弘，又见荀飞盏着实仪表不凡，也不以为意，“将军可是有约？”  
“自斟自饮罢了，世子请。”荀飞盏示意店家再取一副碗筷杯盏来，又要了一壶酒，笑道，“方才想旁的事情，有些出神，世子殿下勿怪。”  
“哪里的话，我时常听父亲说起将军，今日一见，果然气度不凡，便生亲近之意，将军不要觉得我唐突。”  
“不敢不敢。”荀飞盏摆摆手，“恕我眼拙，方才竟没有认出您来。”  
“啊，那日将军回京我远远瞧见的，未曾正式见过，将军不认得才是自然。”  
“原来是那一日啊。”荀飞盏点点头，“在下心里当时记挂着怎么回差事，战战兢兢，竟不曾注意旁的。”那一日，他确实心不在焉，记挂着的却是另一桩事。  
“那日我还同誉王殿下说起，听战报以为是个沉稳老练之人，没想到竟这么年轻。”  
“那日誉王殿下也在？”  
“是啊，那日巧了，我们正巧在妙音坊碰上的——啊将军前些日子出外，想来不知，近日妙音坊出了一个叫徽生的，弹得一手好琴，京中达官显贵不少都去听过他抚琴，却非凡品。”萧景睿眯起眼睛。  
荀飞盏没有说话，只盼他多说些，谁知他竟又岔去妙音坊什么徽生淮生，只闷闷喝了一口酒，向窗外扫了一眼，却见一架牛车自街上过，瞧来十分眼熟。萧景睿见他目光飘向外头，也顺着往外看了一眼，笑道：“看来言侯也回京了。”  
“言侯？”荀飞盏一怔，不知那日在北固山上见到的是不是他。萧景睿却会错了意，以为这年轻人对着朝中贵胄不甚了解，笑着解释道：“当今皇后的哥哥，尚书令言侯啊。”  
“啊，多谢世子指点。我父亲总说我对这些事不留心，也时常教训我呢。”荀飞盏不好意思地笑笑，端起酒杯饮了一口，似是掩饰尴尬，心中却道：“这人位高权重，必不会孤身上山，想来是是我记错了。”  
萧景睿见他这样，却道他性子直率，不喜钻营，更是喜欢，笑道：“荀兄这几日不知可有闲暇？”  
“年下无事，请世子吩咐。”  
“家父送了我母亲一棵玉梅，乃是南楚名品，就要开花了，我请了些朋友来家里对梅饮酒，不知荀将军有没有兴致？”  
“饮酒极好，只怕还要诗赋，那可就为难了。”  
“荀兄说笑了，还有些江湖上的朋友呢。听闻荀兄此次与江左盟打过照面，不知识不识得一个叫袁照的，袁先生那二十五路落梅剑法可谓风姿卓绝……”  
萧景睿在那里滔滔不绝，他面上也有一搭没一搭地应付着，颇有些生闷，却不知他何时说起除了这些个江湖人还有谁也要去。却不知萧景睿身世特殊，乃是天泉山庄与宁国侯府共同的儿子，是以对江湖事的兴趣非一般世家公子可比，一路说到最后散去，也不曾提及别的，看来只能硬着头皮去上一次。

那棵玉梅长在萧景睿家后园，特地围了一圈白玉阑干，远远望去晶莹剔透，确实名贵非常。荀飞盏虽然之前生活简朴，但毕竟万乘之尊，这等物事于他也算不得稀奇，只初初一阵赞叹，随后便去寻酒喝了。园中人不多，他却也不怎么认识，左顾右盼不见人，料想誉王不曾至，他的兴致更是没了一大半，拎着一壶酒，端着一个杯子在园中漫步。宁国侯谢玉不愧当朝大司马，这园子修得十分精致，奇山怪石颇多巧思，倒比那玉梅叫他惊奇。  
正自走着，却感到身后一阵疾风，侧身避过，见一块小土块扑通一声掉进池中，回头一看，竟是个约莫十四五岁的少年，趴在墙头，十分英俊可爱。  
“你很厉害。”  
“你也是宁国侯府的吗？”  
“不是。我是飞流。你是谁？”  
“我是荀飞盏。”  
那少年听到这话，忽然不笑了，凌空一掌击出，掌势凌厉，荀飞盏不由啧啧称奇，侧身避过。那少年招式未老，旋即又连拍出四章，一掌强过一掌，似雪浪堆叠而上，荀飞盏不得不丢了酒壶凝神应对。荀飞盏手无寸铁，只在园中游走，可惜冬季草木凋敝，无甚遮掩。那少年掌法精奇，将碎枝击落满园，只是劲力却慢慢弱了下去。荀飞盏抓住这机会，双足一点，飞起在那少年肩头踢了一脚，带得他重心不稳，往后一个趔趄。那少年也颇为机变，变掌为刃，横向他面上削去，劲力灼热，内功深湛。荀飞盏收起小觑之心，朗声道：“方才好好的说话，怎么一下就要打要杀的？”  
“荀飞盏，坏人！”那少年被他问得一愣，一字一顿道，说罢又是一记手刃。荀飞盏这才意识到，这少年虽然武功奇高，却似乎脑袋有些不灵光，说话也不怎么利索。  
“天底下叫荀飞盏的人那么多，哪个荀哪个飞哪个盏，想叫什么叫什么，都是坏人吗？”他只是随口一问，对于飞流来说却已是太长的一句话。他自幼习武，虽已十四岁，心智却停留在七岁的时候。除武功吃食外，什么也不放在心上，这样长一句话，他一则想不明白，二则觉得荀飞盏讥笑于他，更是气恼，一招快似一招，直打得荀飞盏有些透不过气来。  
“我惜他年幼，饶他性命，他反倒要伤我。”荀飞盏心想，手上不再留情，不再闪避，一招招俱是硬碰硬地挡了回去，飞流吃痛，却不肯认输，抓住一个空档，暴起一劈，却没想到荀飞盏欺他实战少，故意留出这空档，趁他暴起而击，侧身肘击他关节处。飞流被他抓住胳膊时便意识到不好，却来不及挣脱，肩膀一阵剧痛，再动弹不得。  
“飞流！”“荀将军！”  
荀飞盏方卸了飞流肩膀处的关节，听得身后一人叫他，回头一望，竟是萧景桓同一个年轻人正站在檐下，想是刚从身后的屋子里走出来。荀飞盏捏着飞流的胳膊道：“我放开你，你若是再不依不饶，我还把这个关节给卸下来。”说着手上送了个巧劲，只听咔哒一声，将那肩膀关节推了回去。  
飞流肩膀剧痛，但已运转如意，荀飞盏提防着他再出手，却没想到飞流也是听话，乖乖地走到那个年轻人身边，低下头。荀飞盏叹了一口气，心想：“我还当他如公绩一般少年锐气，原也不过如此。”  
又打量起那个年轻人，比自己略大上几岁，面色青白，形容憔悴，颇有些病容。不知是否是这宁国侯府的公子，誉王来此探病。他毕竟是客，在阶下躬身行了一礼：“在下荀飞盏，打扰二位了。”正待抽身要走，迎面见到萧景睿，想必是听到动静过来的。  
“苏兄，誉王殿下，荀将军。”萧景睿拱手笑道，“怎么都在这里？我正想引见一下，这位是骁骑将军荀飞盏，这位是我在江湖上认识的名士苏哲，这几日在我府上养病小住。”  
“原来您就是荀将军，久仰了。”苏哲笑着拱手行了一礼，“景睿邀我来小住，这孩子是我的一个侍从，一时多有得罪，还望海涵。”  
“无妨，我只是随便走走，打扰二位了。”荀飞盏淡淡道，看了一眼誉王一眼，弯腰捡起那掉在地上的酒壶与酒杯，耸了耸肩，“世子殿下，我这酒去何处添？”  
“哈哈哈，一场误会，这边请，酒都温着呢。”萧景睿见这架势，似乎有些误会，打算等荀飞盏离开后，再细细问过。  
“意思呢，本王已传达到了，至于如何做，苏先生不必眼下就回答我，先养好身体。”萧景桓拍了拍苏哲的手，转而对萧景睿笑道，“我也正想喝一杯呢，为我和小荀将军带个路吧。”


	9. 第九章

九、  
他去找萧景桓，本存了许多话要问他，如今见着了，却是在萧景睿的府上，来来往往的都是些闲人，萧景睿还杵在这里，大谈遇见苏哲的经过。荀飞盏心中没趣，盯着下人在那里有一搭没一搭地翻烤鹿肉。  
“将军莫性急，总要烤熟了才好。”萧景睿注意到他有些心不在蔫，笑道。  
“方才切磋，竟是有些饿了，叫世子殿下见笑了。”荀飞盏笑着把话题岔开，“原以为那苏公子是宁国侯府亲眷来着，不想竟是江湖奇士。”  
“是啊，还有更奇的，这位苏先生与蒙大统领也是江湖旧交，实在巧得很了。”  
“蒙大统领？”荀飞盏想到自己回来复命那日蒙挚的神色，肚里好笑，又琢磨起那个少年对他的反应，心中有数，反看了一眼萧景桓，只见他正浅笑着饮酒，似是这个话题与他无关。  
“世子殿下，纪王世子到了。”  
“二位恕罪，我先失陪了。”萧景睿起身行了一礼，走了出去。  
“苏哲是梅长苏？”见他走远，荀飞盏方低声道。  
“你的鹿肉来了。”萧景桓笑笑。  
荀飞盏也不客气，只吹了吹就丢进嘴里，笑道：“我前几日去殿下府上拜会，可惜您不在府上。”  
“本王前几日不在京城，今日刚回京。”  
“一回京便来探他？”荀飞盏哈哈大笑，“那此人定是梅长苏了——殿下前几日莫不是亲上了琅琊山一证究竟？”  
荀飞盏只是随口一猜，却说中了萧景桓的行程，不由叫他不由心生警惕。秦般弱并未同他报上荀飞盏来找过他，是以他也不知方才荀飞盏此话何意。宫中已有传言，将晋他为七珠亲王，几与太子比肩，不得不小心。  
“我此次与江左盟打了些交道，梅长苏此人是存了进取的意思的，只是有些好面子，殿下若真想用他，做足功夫礼贤下士便是。”荀飞盏又夹起一小块肉，蘸了盐，却不想这百年间提纯食盐的本事颇多进步，咸得他皱了一张脸。  
萧景桓本想着如何应他，见他被咸到，不由笑出声，叫人取了清水来给他漱口。  
“看来将军心有旁骛啊。”萧景桓笑道。  
“这盐比军中的细，我还当是在营里呢。”荀飞盏漱了口，找补道，“我去拜会您，也没有旁的事，就是想请您喝酒，以答江上相助之情。”  
“将军新进建功，当是本王请酒才是。”  
“那也不必，陛下晋了我的官，还赐了百金，全买了酒去，就看殿下赏不赏光。”  
“您既这么说了，本王岂有不应之理？”萧景桓点点头，“不过年下事务繁多，明日北燕与大渝的使者进京，太子与本王俱是要作陪的，之后便是云南穆王府，实在是抽不开身……这样，下个月初十本王定了去围场检查春猎的准备事项，初九应该无事，便是有也有借口逃得掉，那日我请将军饮酒，如何？”  
“如此说来，都要排到下个月去了。”荀飞盏叹了一口气，“不等封侯拜相，真不敢约您饮酒啊。”  
其实荀飞盏区区一个骁骑将军想请萧景桓饮酒，本就得恭恭敬敬地递个帖子问过时间，萧景桓能把原由解释给他听，还定了下个月头，本已是极大的迁就了，谁料这年轻人似全不放在心上，反倒是垂头丧气的，竟有些无理取闹的意思，只是偏偏也叫人生不起气来。  
“若是这么说，这顿欠着吧，将军此番崭露头角，本王瞧着封侯拜相也是指日可待，真等到了那一日再说，可好？”  
“诶！说好了下个月初九，可不能不作数。”荀飞盏忙笑道，生怕他反悔似的。  
“一言为定。”萧景桓道，“方才将军说与江左盟有些接触？”  
荀飞盏便将甄平之事一一说了，至于他引甄平入彀的细节略去不说，只故作轻描淡写地将功劳都归去陈岱与祖衡身上。萧景桓问及陈岱与祖衡其人，略一思量，便知其中细节，笑道：“将军这次差事办得很漂亮，本王以为，京口一带只怕会消停两年了。”  
“那也未必。”荀飞盏摇摇头，“连年水患，百姓吃不饱饭，落草为寇，所以才难以尽除。倘若安居乐业，谁又愿意做刀尖舔血的营生？若要治理，总派禁军去救火又什么用？自当选拔能干的官吏兴修水利，减轻税赋，退寺为田才是正理。”  
“将军慎言。”萧景桓轻轻敲了敲案几，四下看了看。  
荀飞盏回过神来，拱手道：“我吃多了酒，胡言乱语的。”  
然而这话确是说到了誉王心里，然而兴修水利好大一笔钱，如何能抠得出来？为着军费，每年户部与兵部能吵到上几天，在御前没打起来多半是户部自恃打不过。早年未有淮南、梅岭之事时，他确是主战的，而如今他看得明白，谢玉主战不过是借北伐以树立自己的威望，掏空朝廷的家底，扩充他自己的资本，是以言侯一直主张与北燕和南楚修好，裁撤一部分军资，先解决了山越和南方的水患，待得后方太平，再言北伐。只是他与言侯不同，元康九年淮南城一役，挚友惨死，无论如何他都无法放弃向北燕复仇的打算。至于退寺为田，又是一个几乎不可能完成的任务，除非那上头坐的换了个人。只是这些话却不可同荀飞盏说起。  
不知为何，听荀飞盏这样说，他竟有几分欣慰。本以为他只是个武将，却不想有此见解和仁心。只是年轻气盛，倘若被旁人听了去，参上一本，落个“狂悖”的名声总不是不好，不由轻轻道：“将军还年轻，以后可切记酒后不可同人交浅言深。”  
“多谢殿下教我。只是我这毛病总改不了，吃多了酒总喜欢乱说话，什么人都劝我，劝了许多回也不见改。只盼哪一天大祸临头，还请殿下救我。”荀飞盏笑着举起酒杯，“我这里先谢过了。”说罢仰面一饮而尽。接着只闲说些京中的风雅事，多是那日从萧景睿那里听来的，如今借花献佛，说予萧景桓听，却也是合适。

一柄宝剑停在乌木匣中，剑柄上镶嵌这数颗蓝色宝石，黑沉剑鞘上阴刻着虎纹。萧景桓将宝剑取出，出鞘一试，竟仍有剑鸣。再见青锋寒光如水，对光细看，剑身厚薄均匀，剑刃寒光内蕴，确是一把宝剑。  
“果然好剑。”萧景桓收剑入鞘，放回匣内，“这件事办得不错。”  
“殿下过奖了。”秦般弱笑了笑，将宝剑收起来。  
“另一件事可有进展？”  
“荀飞盏确为荀氏养子，但似乎并没有什么证据说他是当年孙家的那个孩子。这件事已经过去太多年，咱们也一直留心着，如果真是他，早就知道了，怎会到那一日江上偶然遇见？”  
“你这话里有话。”  
“殿下心里应当清楚，荀飞盏是荀氏子，便是此人再有大用，也不是此刻。”  
“倘若他是庐阳呢？”  
“殿下什么时候开始把希望寄托在倘若上了？”秦般弱道，“还有一事，您叫我跟的户部事情有眉目了。”  
“确是太子么？”  
“不错，只是他倒没有直接参与，户部尚书楼之敬孝敬他罢了，揭开来也不妨事，只是得寻个机会，把这事儿闹大些。”  
“他们之间走什么帐本王也不想知道，开春是父皇五十五岁寿辰，定是要修寺的，若不想这亏空放到面上来，叫宁国侯自己想法子填上就是。咱们就借这个档口要钱，旁的一概不理。”萧景桓道，“他们自己都算不清楚的糊涂账，何必搅和进去？”  
“大好机会白白放过，岂不可惜？”  
“一个私炮房能有几个钱？”萧景桓哼了一声，“父皇又岂会因这一桩小事开罪太子？留着这事，每年问户部要钱都容易些，如今水利漕运、常平积谷，哪个不要钱？我倒希望楼之敬这生意长长久久的，不然我还不知从何处变出钱来。”  
“是。”  
“我明日还要见北燕的使臣，你也早些回去歇息吧。”

虽早知那叫“曼春”的小娘子绝非一般婢女，不过瞧着似乎是誉王的亲信，言语之中似乎誉王曾让她找过自己，却叫荀飞盏始料未及。白天故意在誉王跟前说了许多浑话，把脖子洗干净了送到他跟前砍，总叫他安心些。只是如今他揣着酒，坐在七珠亲王的房顶上，偷听这机密之事，若是被人发现，怕仍是坐实了太子党人的身份。  
“也不知到那时，公瑾信我不信？”转念又觉得好笑，“公瑾自然信我。”  
只是不论危墙之上还是之下，都不得久立，他正待跃下，却见一个仆从端着热茶进来伺候。  
萧景桓看了他一眼：“谁叫你进来的？”  
“秦姑娘说，殿下必是嘴上说着安寝又熬夜读书，叫我送一壶舒肝明目的茶水进来。”  
“她倒是会编排人，放在这里吧。”那仆从将茶放下，伺候好暖炉温上，又斟了一盏出来。萧景桓读至一处，又站起来回身去书架上取另一册出来对照着读。  
“殿下，茶要凉了。”  
“放在那里，先下去吧。”萧景桓手不释卷，嘴上应道。  
那人端起茶盘，缓缓退了出去。

正待去端那杯茶，却听见一人推门而入，朗声道：“我若是殿下，一定不喝那杯茶。”  
抬头一看竟是荀飞盏，手上提溜着方才那人，直丢在地上。  
“小荀将军？你如何进来的？”  
“你这处守卫拦不住君子。”荀飞盏笑着踢了踢地上那人，“也拦不住小人。”  
谁料那人竟抽搐起来，荀飞盏心知不好，将他翻过来，却也来不及，竟口吐白沫地死了。  
“不中用了，本以为能问出点什么。”  
“也不必问，必是太子。”  
“真有这等愚蠢的人？”荀飞盏奇道，“那壶茶水定有问题，殿下找个阿猫阿狗一试便知。”  
“此人都已自尽了，何苦去祸害那些小猫小狗的。”萧景桓摆摆手，“这屋子也呆不得，去别间吧，明日叫人把这里收拾了。正好我也口渴了，咱们去暖阁里喝酒。”说着指了指荀飞盏手上拎着的酒，微笑道，全不似刚刚被人行刺过。

荀飞盏带来的酒，虽然是他用心搜罗来的，酒味醇厚，但究竟只两小壶，总不尽兴，便又命人取来自己珍藏的两坛，就着些小菜，暖阁里头聊起来。  
“将军何故学那梁上君子？”  
“酒已经备好了，虽约了下月初九，可我早馋了许久，忍不到那时候。”荀飞盏笑道，“谁料竟叫我撞见这种事。我刚到这梁上，见他一步三回头的出了屋子，形容猥琐。只是担心是您府上的人，便问问他，谁料他见了我发命地跑，就拎回去给您发落了。”他故意将自己来的时刻往后推了推，果见萧景桓神色稍展。  
“为何说是太子的人？之前也有？”  
“除了太子殿下，怕也不作第二人想。”萧景桓道，“有传言说，父皇有意晋我为七珠亲王，许是着急了，不过无凭无据的，死了倒也干净，大家心照不宣便是。”  
父皇尚在，就兄弟阋墙，这位太子殿下也是再愚蠢没有了。正待出言嘲笑，忽然念及旧事，心中一痛，面红耳赤，一时说不出话来，快饮了几杯，又听过萧景桓说起年后春猎之事，总才稍稍舒怀。又饮了几轮，荀飞盏抚摸着杯上的花纹，带着醉意叹道：“我许久没喝得这么高兴了，之前也有痛饮的时候，醉都醉了却不快活，今日不知怎的，只喝了这一点，就觉得四肢百骸，无不痛快。”  
“令尊不许将军酗酒，也是为了您好。更何况美酒若要尽兴，何须饮醉？”  
“哈哈我爹爹从来只会劝我学他喝酒，别丢了他的脸，那里会拦我？”  
荀湙在朝中似从未有过擅饮之名，萧景桓不由得心念一动，不知他是否想起旧事，乃是指的是自己的生父，试探道：“荀氏家风严谨，怎会许你学人滥酒？”  
“不是他，他说什么，我也只是阳奉阴违罢了——有些人当面训我，我却没有不听的道理。”荀飞盏苦笑道，“你猜是谁？”  
说着又给自己斟了一盏，深吸一口气，打算借酒胡说些真话试他，头一个要抱怨的，便是张昭。正欲开口，却听得外头几声乌鸦叫，不由停了下来。  
“果真是月明星稀，乌鹊南飞。绕树三匝，何枝可依？”萧景桓推窗看了一眼，笑道。  
“哈哈他可就更管不了我。”荀飞盏大笑道，“正是对酒当歌的时候，也是应景。”

正待继续说，却听见有人敲门。  
“进来。”  
来的模样很干练，应是萧景桓的手下。见荀飞盏在此，犹豫一阵，附耳上去，萧景桓笑容登敛，道：“北燕朝廷有变，明日我正要见使者，有些事怕是要连夜同言侯先商定为好。今日，先到这里，改天……”  
“不必改天。”荀飞盏起身行了一礼，“下月初九，还作数呢。”


	10. 第十章

十、  
也不知陈氏是否同荀湙抱怨了什么，本来颇为开明的荀湙也试探地问起他的意思。其实早些时候便已有人为他说亲，荀家不比魏晋之时门高难企，却也是名门望族。只是荀湙为人谨慎，知两宫之争日盛，多以姻亲联合世家，若圣心未变，总是支持太子的。然而萧景桓加封七珠亲王，北燕新君初立，北面太平，太子派的实权人物谢玉声势不如从前，一切又不明朗起来。加上荀飞盏此次建功，颇得青眼，连太原王氏也派人来探探陈氏的口风，不免觉得对荀飞盏的仕途也有助益，倒不像先前那样一口回绝。荀飞盏搬出汉骠骑将军 “匈奴未灭，何以家为” 的名言来挡，传扬出去，平白又多了许多赞赏仰慕之辞，却也是始料未及。许是一来二去，说得他烦了，干脆宿去妙音坊里，一副沉迷声色的样子，却被纪王遇上几回都是隔着帘子听徽生弹琴，自己在帘外独自喝酒，也不知做些什么，有人来了便伸出头去看一眼，似乎见到不是家里来捉人，就又是回去雅间，倒似妙音坊多了一个接引门童，一时引为笑谈。  
适逢太子献了一只鹦哥儿给梁帝，那鸟不仅五彩斑斓，学了许多吉祥话，还似乎通人性，养在御书房里，门一开就飞出去看看，若不是梁帝，倏忽又飞回架上，若是梁帝本人，还会绕着他转，说些吉祥话，甚得梁帝心意。一日纪王进宫谒见，那鸟又飞出来瞧，见是纪王，振翅回了架上，任纪王如何逗弄，就是趾高气昂地不睬他，只得自己给自己打圆场道：“这鹦哥倒叫我想禁军那个荀氏子了。”  
“是哪个荀氏子？”  
“太常卿荀湙的长子荀飞盏。”  
“哦，朕知道他，谢玉奏过他年少有为，可堪大用。”  
“坏就坏在年少有为上。”纪王笑道。  
“怎么说？”  
纪王将他为逃家里说亲躲去妙音坊的事讲了，将他在妙音坊的窘相更是着色讲述，故意引得梁帝发笑。  
“臣弟瞧那小荀将军就同这鹦哥一样，进进出出的，也不知道是等人呢，还是就喜欢扑棱，实在好笑。”  
“婚姻之事，自来是父母之命媒妁之言，如此成什么样子？”梁帝逗了逗鹦哥笑道。  
纪王听他这么说，蓦地一惊，他素来不参与朝政，安心做他的太平王爷，此事只是随口一提逗个乐，若叫梁帝对荀飞盏或者荀家有什么意见，也实非他本意。不过见梁帝似乎也只是信口一说，并没有放在心上，便稍稍宽心，顿了顿又道：“陛下不知，这小荀将军风姿俊爽，想来眼界高些也是有的。更何况，荀大人向来谨慎，自然催他早日同个门当户对的完婚为上。”  
他这话说得没头没脑，梁帝却听懂了。两宫都在拉拢朝臣，荀湙无意站队，乃是明哲保身的意思。其实太子与誉王之争，他如何不知，也有臣子谏言，警以吴宫旧事，祸乱社稷，然而他自有打算。萧景桓聪明能干自不必说，相比之下，太子却有些不成器。然萧景桓有几桩事，俱是隐患，是以他并不给萧景桓兵权，只叫他负责些政事，也给太子和谢玉一些压力，打磨打磨。  
“是么？比之景桓呢？”  
纪王不知梁帝忽然有此一问的用意，只小心道：“怎可与皇子相较？”  
梁帝没想到这个弟弟这样胆小怕事，心里老大没趣，道：“就知道问你问不出的，过几天不是设宴款待使臣？叫他也来，朕倒要来瞧瞧可是有些荀奉倩的意思。”  
“那只怕要着人去妙音坊传旨给他了。”纪王抿嘴笑道。  
“叫人同荀湙说，他的忠心朕都知道，也别追得太紧，闹成这个样子不成体统。”  
“是。”

荀飞盏自然不知自己的胡闹竟传到了宫里，只是无趣。自他夜访誉王府后，萧景桓显然是加强了警卫，虽知未必是防着自己，但也好大不快。思来想去，躲来这妙音坊，却总巧遇不到，着实丧气。这时家里命人来寻他，说是圣上有旨，他也有份和荀湙一起去七日后的宫宴，迎见各国使节，料想应能见到，便快活地跟着回家去了。  
才刚走到家门口，见着一人从角门里出来，身形背影瞧着眼熟，命人叫住一看原是祖衡。他穿着粗布便装，倒像是个庄稼人，只是神采飞扬，掩不住的高兴。  
“有什么高兴事？你家人找着了？”荀飞盏骑在马上笑道。  
“托将军的福，今日府上管事叫我来一趟，同我说找到了，带了信物来，叫我认认。若确认了，就帮我接来京城。”祖衡跪下给他磕头道，“多谢将军！将军之恩，小人万死难报！”  
“快起来吧，回头去庙里多烧几根香，这是老天爷怜你。”荀飞盏见他起来时膝头肩肘俱有几个旧补，指着道，“禁军的薪水这样少吗？我的副都尉都这样寒酸？那你家人来京可有住处？总不能和你一起挤在营里吧。”  
“回将军，禁军俸禄优厚，小人岂能不知福？只是小人已在城北置了间小的，平日里自然俭省些，所以叫将军笑话了。”  
荀飞盏见他态度恭敬，大喜之下对答也沉稳有条理，十分喜欢，笑道：“我瞧你身型同我差不多，荀安，你带他去拿个几身我的旧衣服，再拿个几套妇人孩子的新衣服给他。与家人重逢乃是大喜，全当我的一点心意。”  
他话音未落，祖衡又要跪，荀飞盏道：“不必跪了，我进去换身衣服——听甫臣说你酒量很好，你也去换身衣服，等下陪我去鹿鸣居喝酒。”  
换过衣裳，出门见一高大挺拔的年轻人站在门边马旁，一时间竟没认出是换了衣服的祖衡。  
“仲平换了这一身，精神得很，胜过这京中许多纨绔了。” 荀飞盏笑道，见他手上还拎着一个包裹，薄薄的一层，以为是为他装的新衣，转头斥道，“怎这么一点？也太小气。”  
祖衡忙解释道：“将军，管事大人心善，说许久未见，妇人孩子的衣服怕不合身，备多几个尺寸之后和将军的旧衣一并送去营里。这是旧衣服，小人舍不得丢。”  
“衣不如新，人不如故，仲平是衣亦不如故。”荀飞盏笑道，忽然想起一桩旧事，不愿显露，便命人再取一匹马给祖衡。

面上剑拔弩张，私底下民间的交流其实并不算少。每回北燕使臣进京，随之而来的胡商能叫京城热闹好一段日子，此次也不例外。鹿鸣居近日将唱曲的换作胡人的舞姬与歌伎，也卖些北方常吃的羊酪等物。不过开门做生意，也未必能讨好所有人。荀飞盏旁边那桌两人便对着那羊酪大发牢骚，说这鹿鸣居的老板谄媚北人，一股腥膻之味，上不得台面，引得另一桌北地商人故意大声讥讽，说羊酪到了南朝，价比黄金，吃不起就不要发牢骚。激得那京城的商人跳起来道：“陆机有云，千里莼羹，未下盐豉，想来北方同胡人厮混久了，总是没有见识。”  
此话一出，正要打起来，老板连忙过来劝和。祖衡看得有趣，荀飞盏却怔怔出神，方才压下心头的旧事又浮了起来。昔年在江陵，曹丕久攻不下，酸不溜秋地送了他几名歌伎，唱“衣不如新，人不如故”的曲子，气得他大怒，若非陆逊阻拦，便斩了那几人。现在想想，总是曹丕其人没有别的本事，手段也未见得高明，只是又刁又酸罢了。只是这茶楼酒肆里，陆逊的孙子都已成先人，而他却坐在这里，实在是时移世易。如此心情，却无一人可说，坐在这闹哄哄的酒楼之上，仿佛周围空无一人，不免有些怅怅，端起酒来一盏一盏连着喝，也不说话。  
祖衡俭省，从来没有来过鹿鸣居，本来东张西望地打量，见荀飞盏如此，心道：将军少年得意，出身名门，却也有郁闷的事。想来这世间的郁闷却也不分贵贱，人人有份，或早或晚，总是要来的。我的郁闷，托将军的福，可快要散了，总要想些办法替他开解才是。于是开口道：“这曲子好像也不是胡人的曲子，倒同我家乡还有些相似呢。”  
“是了，你是北方来的。”荀飞盏回过神来，笑道，“是哪州哪府？”  
“淮南豫州。”  
“我记得你说过，你和家人是元康九年南逃的时候遇上兵乱和饥荒失散的？”  
“正是。”祖衡点点头，“淮南吃了好大的败仗，哥哥先被征进流民营，将嫂嫂和襁褓里的侄子托付给我，可是后来我也被征进去，起先还有书信，后来便失了联络。”  
“总算寻到了，你对你哥哥也有个交代。”   
“不怕将军笑话，这件旧衣服原是我哥哥嫂嫂成亲时，特地裁了一件新的吃酒，所以缝缝补补的，总舍不得丢。”  
“原来如此。”荀飞盏心中感喟，“你识得一些字，可听过《古艳歌》么？”  
“这可不曾听过。”  
“茕茕白兔，东奔西走，衣不如新，人不如故。”荀飞盏哼了两句给他。  
祖衡琢磨了一下，试探道：“将军可也是思念家人？”  
“都是我的家人，也不算是家人，孤家寡人。”荀飞盏摇摇头，终是不可与面前这人言明。  
祖衡见他倚窗坐着，日光映得他的须发发赤，忽觉荀飞盏瞳色较徐赟这样土生土长的金陵人要淡些，倒又几分似家乡常见的汉人与鲜卑人的混血。北地胡人与汉人混血实多，几代之后往往只有些淡淡的影子。猛地想起荀飞盏说自己也是被收养的身世，越发觉得定是如此，却也不敢作声。  
荀飞盏听得无趣，目光左右逡巡，那桌方才大谈羊酪的客人被换去了另一侧，想来是老板为着隔开这两桌酒客，现在坐着的是个衣着考究的青年人，腰间配着剑，身旁还站着几个随从，皮肤俱是又黑又黄，个子不高，十分精干的样子。那人瞧着年纪较荀飞盏年长些，皮肤微黑，眉眼十分俊秀，一双瞳仁明亮如星。见那发髻似是头发茂盛，胡子却稀稀拉拉，又见他叫酒菜时的举止，心中有数。  
一曲唱罢，客有一人当即出五万钱想买下那个唱歌的胡姬，那人荀飞盏记得在萧景睿家里见过，应是庾氏子庾方，只是不记得在太府寺担什么差使。这本也不是什么不寻常的事，谁知那胡姬却不愿意，只是汉话说得不灵光，翻来覆去地便是“不可”，最后用胡人的话哭哭啼啼起来。荀飞盏一时不解，却见祖衡面有怜悯之意，问道：“你听得懂吗？”  
“听得懂一些，她说她只是跟随商团来此，家中仍有弟弟要照顾，父母双亡，姐弟两个相依为命，不能留在这里。”  
“原来如此。”荀飞盏点点头，却不作声。他见那庾方两家潮红，显然是磕了药，多半听不进话去，且由得老板去应付。  
“我出三万钱买她，铜钱。”  
其时铁钱两当一，三万铜钱不仅是财力的象征，更叫人咋舌，虽然民间铜铁混用，但能一口气拿出这么多铜钱的，绝非一般人。  
荀飞盏循声望去，正是隔壁桌青年人。  
“你什么意思？”庾方醉醺醺地站了起来。  
“人家不愿卖给你，你看不出来吗？我买下她后还要放她回去，便是寻你的不痛快。明白么？”那人冷冷道。  
祖衡一惊，他方才声音并不大，两桌所隔尚有些剧里，若非刚才那些酒客有意大声说话，叫旁人听到，隔壁桌想来是不会听到的，不过转念一想，京中奇人异士众多，会说胡语也不算什么。荀飞盏却心知此人内功有一定的根基，耳力自然过人。  
庾方闻言大怒，拔出长剑径直向那人冲去，还未到跟前，那人身侧两个随从箭步而出，一招擒拿拧住他，举手便把庾方从窗户丢了出去。  
祖衡本就厌恶庾方这等人，不免有些幸灾乐祸。抬眼见荀飞盏也挂着笑，便道：“若在楼上便好了。”  
“仲平原来也是促狭人。”荀飞盏笑道，想了想，叫来小二吩咐一二，虽有些犹疑，看在钱的份上，小二还是回后厨打了一壶酒，端了过去，鹦鹉学舌道：“旁边那桌客人请您饮酒，说是十分敬佩您打抱不平的气概。”  
那人有些诧异，抬眼见荀飞盏也正看着她，微微拱了拱手，笑了笑。荀飞盏也微微点头致意，等着小二接着说。  
“那桌客人还说，那人乃是庾氏子，只怕不会善罢甘休。请问您是留下呢，还是饮过这樽便走？”  
“替我谢过他的好意，我出来散散心，还没想着回去。那人若是寻来，我自有办法应对他——看你的样子，他还有话说？”  
“那位公子说，他本来已经吃完了，如果姑娘不打算走，之后有戏看，便再坐坐，如果姑娘要走，他也便要结账走人了。”复述完所有的话，小二放下酒，忙躲到过来跟她解释这胡姬买卖的老板身后。  
“这位公子是真的要出三万铜钱买这胡姬吗？”  
“方才有人叫价，我气他来着。如今没人叫了，我为何要平白出钱给你？”  
这话问得在理，荀飞盏忍不住噗嗤笑出声来。只见那掌柜的擦了擦汗道：“既是如此，还是感谢公子为小店解围，公子神通广大，心地仁善，阿旺也十分感激，说是要专门敬公子一杯……”  
“不必了，人皆有恻隐之心，我救她是因我自己的事，叫她别放在心上。”那人叹了一口气，“你下去吧，我本是自己出来静一静的，没想到遇见这种事。”  
“是、是，本不该叨扰，只是还有一事。”掌柜的搓了搓手，深吸一口气，“公子可知方才那人乃是太府寺的庾大人，不是轻易好相与的，公子……”  
“打不起来，打坏了我赔给你便是。”那人横了他一眼，似是已颇无耐心，挥了挥手，身边两个随从立即向前一步，将那掌柜的几乎挤了出去。  
祖衡心里也有了数，看了一眼荀飞盏，笑了笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“大人同我这个无名小卒坐在这里喝酒，倒是没什么官威。”  
“我若是喜怒无常耍起威风，只怕没人敢坐在这里陪我喝酒，我又无趣了。”荀飞盏又叫了两壶酒，两碟小菜。  
第二壶酒尚未饮尽，果见庾方带着十几个家丁重进店来，他头上的发髻都是歪的，想来摔得不轻。满酒楼的人都安静下来，只见那人看了一眼站得最近的随从，那随从快步走到庾方身边，手上亮出一副腰牌。隔得太远看不真切，但见庾方先是一愣，随后抖如筛糠，跪地求饶。  
“我家主人说了，这胡姬唱得好听，她在京城时，若有空便来听听，若是哪一日听闻被哪府买走了，就去寻他的不痛快。庾大人，听清了吗？”  
“听清了听清了……”  
“那您这些人还要留在此处吃酒吗？”  
“立刻就走立刻就走。”说着拽着家丁，被搀扶起来，跌跌撞撞地往外跑。他磕了药，又受此大惊，跑来跑去的受了风，回去少不得要大病一场，不过这便不是荀飞盏和这名女子所知的了。

那随从折回到雅座，却未回去那人身边，反向他们来了，一拱手道：“公子，我家主人请您过去坐坐。”  
荀飞盏也不推辞，欣然起身，祖衡也一并站了起来，侍立在他身后。  
“敢问公子如何看出我是女子的？”  
“我有个妹子也喜欢舞刀弄枪，扮作男装，看惯了这幅模样，不难分辨。”  
女子闻言打量起荀飞盏来，只觉他较自己也尚为年轻，想他妹子更小，便是在家里偶有男装打扮，与她的年纪打扮全然不同，只怕是说来占她的便宜，便有几分不豫。  
“是么？也由得她似我这般带着人男装出门？”  
“只怕更甚，京中没有她去不了的地方。”  
“京中有这等女子，我竟未曾听说过。”  
“所嫁非人，早不在人世了。”荀飞盏道。  
女子观他神色悲切不似作伪，登时消了些疑心，又想他不过点破自己是名女子，却也并未做什么，自己心绪不佳，胡言乱语，反倒惹人伤感，颇有些歉疚，端起酒敬了他一樽。酒入愁肠，琢磨起荀飞盏所说“所嫁非人”四个字，更添烦忧。  
“姑娘似有忧虑之事。”  
“世上何人无忧虑之事？”女子将话题荡开，“还未请教公子名姓。”  
“在下荀飞盏。”  
“原来是小荀将军，我知道你，京口一役烧得很漂亮。”  
荀飞盏笑笑道：“此事机密，您如何得知？”  
“我自有办法。”女子微微一笑，隐隐有些自傲。  
“有些事，您若是不知道，或许烦心事就没有那么多了。”荀飞盏淡淡道。  
那女子闻言神色一变，道：“将军此言何意？”  
荀飞盏正要说话，却听得身后有动静，回头一看，一个衣饰华贵的少年人冲了过来，正是爱跳爱笑的年纪。周围的随从也像是知道他的身份，自动给他让开一条路，直让他冲到那女子身边，贴着她站着。那少年正要开口，见到荀飞盏，忽然顿了顿，小声拖着女子的胳膊道：“……哥哥。”  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我听说你同人打架，来看热闹的。”  
“你倒叫别人看了热闹。”女子笑了笑，虽是责备，却十分亲昵。  
少年会意，看了看荀飞盏，家中常来往的朋友中，虽不曾见过此人，但见他年轻英俊，大有好感，想来是新交的朋友，也恭敬行了一礼。荀飞盏不敢怠慢，起身回了一礼，轻轻笑道：“看来，人皆有恻隐之心啊，郡主珍重。”说罢带着祖衡扬长而去。


	11. 第十一章

十一、

荀飞盏坐在下头，只坐了一阵便开始无趣。梁帝这场生日的排场不可谓不大，只是他素来不是铺排的人，只消有美酒，万事皆足。太子献上一尊一人多高的莲花玉座金佛，熠熠生辉，满堂皆惊。更奇的是，那金佛脑后佛光镶嵌了九颗夜明珠，富丽之极，众人不由啧啧称奇。他从来不喜金玉之物，更是无趣，幸好席上趁这机会卖弄文采的不少，他便安坐饮酒。  
好容易等他们骈四俪六地说完一串，也不知他们口干没有，终于等到萧景桓。他今日一身金红锦缎，金线绣着四爪蟒纹，袖口滚着团云，头戴白玉礼冠，灿烂之极，只觉他站在那金玉佛像边，竟将那尊佛像趁得有些暗淡。只见他缓步上前跪在玉阶前，朗声道：“儿臣恭祝父皇圣体安康，寿与天齐。”  
“我寿辰时，他可从不说这些场面话。”荀飞盏心道。蓦地想起赤壁那一年他寿辰，本以为周瑜方击退黄祖，在江夏需得料理一阵，一时回不来，便也不曾书信给他。谁料大家正喝着酒，下头来报“大都督回来了”，话音未落就见白色披风银色战甲风尘仆仆地飘了进来，笑呵呵地看着大家：“喝酒也不叫我？”在座的无不十分高兴，又命去开了许多酒。其实细细想来，那日大家只忙着喝酒，他却也没说些什么别的，只是酒罢低声道：“在下想送主公一份大礼。”他正是酒酣耳热，忙凑近问个究竟。只听他轻笑道：“黄祖就缚，正在外间，任凭主公发落——合意否？”说罢又将他们面前的两盏满上，朗然笑道：“若是合意，且尽此樽！”  
他满心里快活，忍不住嘴角都挂上笑，却听得耳畔荀湙笑他：“这个你倒是喜欢的，怪不得一点点书也念不下去。”荀飞盏这才回过神来，不由大惊，梁帝手上所把玩的正是他当年所铸流星剑，旁人兴许还有些疑虑，不知这剑的典故，只细心听着萧景桓娓娓道来，荀飞盏却仿佛那些声音与他都隔着千重山万道水，朦朦胧胧听不真切，只看着自己的故剑，心中有个声音不断道：“他从何处寻来？这便是天意了！”整个人有些恍惚，也不知去应荀湙的玩笑。  
荀湙只道他是看剑看得呆了，笑道：“当真痴儿。”他素知荀飞盏钟爱名剑，家中也颇多珍品，见此番出神不言，不仅不以为意，反觉有些安慰。自荀飞盏此番回京，不知为何，总觉得他与出京时有些不同，每每以为是出去历练一番，终究是沉着些。如今见他一副少年痴气，心道还是自己养了多年那个虎头虎脑的傻孩子。  
此番心思荀飞盏却是全然不知了，他只看着萧景桓又回去了他的位上，冲他旁边那人微笑着点了点头。那人约莫四五十岁的模样，清癯苍白，恍若玉人，显是常年服药，同萧景桓共处一室，不觉有些日月连璧之感，让人一时移不开眼。  
看那人的座次，荀飞盏心知此人应是言阙。那日他在酒楼之上望见言阙的牛车，那夜去找萧景桓喝酒也是被这人的消息搅了，跟他也算是有些渊源，却不知是何脾性。朝廷上言侯声名极好，任尚书令，妹妹又贵为皇后，家族可谓鼎盛至极。  
“萧景桓养在皇后膝下，与他相熟些也是自然。”荀飞盏心道，忽又念及一事，看了一眼梁帝。梁帝参佛茹素已有数年，面目和善，便想起母亲也是吃斋，为着素菜可以下口，在油糖上做足功夫，日子久了，自有些福相。还每每训斥如他们这些纵酒伤身的，恐是嫌自己命长。年轻时不在意这样的话，老了倒是真嫌自己命太长。  
荀飞盏自嘲地笑了笑，刚去摸自己的酒杯，忽然感觉有人正盯着自己。悄悄四顾，竟是蒙挚。两人目光一触，蒙挚僵了僵，端起面前的酒杯，遥遥敬了他一杯。荀飞盏不解何意，只回敬一盏。饮罢方注意到交州的大珊瑚献了上来，却不似传闻中高，不过也确非凡品了。  
他已知蒙挚与梅长苏有旧，说不准还和甄平有些江湖交情，自己在京口好好坑了他一把，虽然面上仍是嘉奖，却迟迟不派新的差使，着意朱浩顶上来支开他，谁知朱浩经京口一事，对他已是佩服不已，转头向他表了忠心。荀飞盏越想越是好笑，不觉喜形于色。荀湙轻轻咳了咳，他才收敛。待得各州府献完，众人交口称赞，荀湙方低声斥道：“你才办了一件差使，就这样自得。珊瑚一事……”  
“珊瑚一事，自是仰仗父亲相助，若非江西一路是父亲的门生，人家怎肯陪我演那出戏？我省的的，父亲放心。”他此刻心情极好，自不介意低头卖好。荀湙心知他心下并非真这么想，但见他这副惫懒模样，多说无益，只好微微摇摇头。  
随后北燕、南楚、大渝等国的使臣鱼贯而入，荀飞盏方留神起来。南楚徐康年轻之时已颇有才名，连荀飞盏也读过他的辞赋。南楚以文取士，徐康堪为其中翘楚。如今亲眼见来，果然是文质彬彬。而北燕使臣慕容令约莫五十多岁样子，鹰首阔步，传闻他与太后姚氏有私，所以鼎力相助新帝登基。荀飞盏素来不信这些捕风捉影的说法，只是念及这些笑话，颇想找个人顽笑几句，忍不住看了一眼萧景桓，只见他正襟危坐，目光却盯着慕容令身后。他身后跟着一群华服的年轻人，为首的眉目深邃，发色和瞳色都较寻常人淡些，比之梁人，别是一种俊朗英武。那年轻人腰间佩着一柄长剑，却又不知为何允许他佩剑进殿。  
慕容令的汉话说得极好，一番贺词虽不及徐康文采飞扬，却也是十分工整得体。待献上寻常贺表后，慕容令复道：“陛下，我大燕以武立国，凡尊者寿，必以剑舞贺之。此番前来，也带来一支，请为陛下祝寿。当然，我朝剑舞，素来是尊者亲赐宝剑，然此番乃是带着诚意来的，请陛下放心，此剑已由蒙大统领亲自检查过，尚未开锋，乃是礼器。”  
“回陛下，此剑两刃皆钝，臣亲自检查过。”蒙挚起身道。  
“朕也素来听闻北燕剑舞气度恢弘，乃是一绝，向往已久，不知竟能亲眼所见，贵国太后的心意，朕心领了，开始吧。”梁帝面上毫无意外之色，显然已是事先同他禀报过的。只见那一队人在殿中稍稍散开，排定队形，宫乐忽起，竟是胡笳之声，想是早已安排好的。曲意哀婉，为首的那个年轻人出剑，缓缓地横扫而过，拟孤雁独飞之情状。而后丝竹渐起，剑法愈急，脚下步法丝毫不乱，更妙的是与节拍十分契合。荀飞盏不通音律，也看得十分舒畅，忍不住看了一眼萧景桓，只见他频频点头，手指在案板轻扣，显然也是十分赞赏。待得鼓声起，那人剑法中的战意才显露出来，削刺劈砍刚猛无俦，方是燕赵本色。只是又确非上阵拼杀的招数，点到即止，在刚猛之外又多一分克制和优美，颇见功力。若非碍于御前之仪，蒙挚那边许多将领忍不住要鼓起掌来。荀飞盏心道冷笑：这是别人家的小将，也不知有何可喜？若非北燕新君初立，西北强敌环伺，才不会这般客气来此祝寿，待料理了西北的强敌，他们腾出手来，自然就想着挥师南下了，那时候这剑开不开锋可不好说。  
正自嘲笑，忽然看见那日在酒楼里所见的女子。那日他便猜到她的身份，如今见她身着宫装，坐在一群武将之首，颇有些格格不入。她也正聚精会神看着剑舞，显然也喜欢这个多过先前那些繁文缛节。  
一曲终了，梁帝抚掌大笑道：“果然甚妙！为首的乃是何人？”  
“回陛下，此人乃是我国太后亲侄，左贤王世子，汉名叫姚恢，官拜骁骑将军，可是我们燕国第一美男子。”  
“确实一表人才。”梁帝点了点头，“可曾婚配？”  
“回陛下，不曾婚配。”慕容令笑道，“陛下同我朝太后想到一块儿去了。此次前来，也正是想为世子求娶一位梁朝贵女，以显两国修好之意。”  
荀飞盏忽然明白了这一出到底为了什么，看了一眼霓凰郡主。她的笑还僵在脸上，脸色却已煞白，浑身颤抖，竟是对今日之局一无所知。谁知下头有眼色的已趁这功夫递话上去：“陛下，霓凰郡主，至今尚未婚配，与左贤王世子乃是郎才女貌啊！”  
此话一出，霓凰郡主登时大怒，不等梁帝表态，拍案而起：“陛下圣心未绝，娄大人倒要越俎代庖吗？”  
“霓凰，外臣面前，注意身份。”梁帝淡淡道，“娄卿喝多了酒，胡言乱语，不必放在心上。不过朕看这位姚将军少年英武，确是良配。婚姻大事，朕下来自会和你父王商定，你也不用担心。朕可从来是把你当亲女儿看的，必不会委屈了你。”  
云南穆王老迈多病，长留京城，此话显然是拿她的父亲来威胁她，怒气顿生，只是对梁帝终究不敢直接发作，转而对姚恢冷笑道：“将军剑法不错，可大梁不比北燕，我只怕您孤雁而来，孤雁而去呢。”  
这话已是极不留情面，满座一时鸦雀无声。慕容令却哈哈一笑道：“郡主大名，外臣在燕国也总听到。想来是看了这剑舞，一时技痒，可要指教一二？”  
霓凰郡主想不到他有此一应，楞在那里，之间姚恢也愣了愣，看了一眼身侧的慕容令，似是有些困惑，然后竟向前一步，双手奉上了佩剑：“郡主请。”  
姚恢站得离荀飞盏近，他脸上神色荀飞盏看得一清二楚。这台阶给得虽然生硬，也多少算个台阶，妙就妙在郡主不肯下，他那绣花枕头的小将军却赶着往上冲，想是汉话不佳，此又是一变，慕容令未事先嘱咐，竟闹出这样的笑话来。荀飞盏实在忍不住，噗嗤一声笑出来。谁知席上太过安静，他这一声轻笑格外清楚，所有人都看向他这里，荀湙更是恨不得立即揪了他请罪。  
“大人因何发笑？”慕容令打量了一眼荀飞盏，知他品级并不高，收起些谦恭的态度。  
“姚将军远道而来，不识我大梁的装束。郡主所着宫装，宽袍缓带，行动不便，如何舞剑？我笑将军虽少年英俊，竟不识怜香惜玉，故而御前失仪，请陛下恕罪。”荀飞盏起身对梁帝叩首道。  
这话说的正是时候，梁帝心里喜欢，却不知此人是谁，看向左右，纪王忙低声道：“这便是那日说起的荀家子。”  
“少年人心直口快，却把你父亲惊到了。”梁帝看了一眼荀湙笑道。  
“臣教子无方，愧对圣上。”荀湙听梁帝口气轻松，心中有数，忙出席谢罪。  
“罢了，起来吧。”  
霓凰郡主冷眼看着他们，不由念及父亲尚未病重之前，她也不必领军出征，也只是在父亲庇护下的一个小女孩儿，如今孤立无援，饶是战功卓著，也被迫远嫁，心中酸楚。酒楼初遇那日，见着荀飞盏，本存了几分好感，如今尽数转作怨恨，只恨恨地盯着他。荀飞盏蓦一抬头，正触上她的眼神，颇为熟悉，一时想到自己的妹妹，心中一痛，想了想转过身，朗声道：“小臣承蒙郡主指点过两招，若不嫌弃，不妨给北方的客人看看我大梁的剑法。”  
霓凰郡主一惊，心知这话纯是赌上前途为了自己出气，登时怨恨全消，心道：“这年轻人实在莽撞，如此硬出头，陛下岂不是要开罪他？”正待出言为他说话，上首有人忽然笑道：“小荀将军说的是，燕国客人远道而来，又奉上这么精彩的剑舞，我大梁若无剑舞相和，岂是待客之道？”  
荀飞盏抬头一看，说话的却是主理外事，方才本该开口，却一直默不作声的言阙。正琢磨着他为何出言相助，萧景桓也笑着开了口：“说来也巧，姚将军是骁骑将军，荀将军也是骁骑将军，倒是一般的年轻俊才，武艺超群。托父王的福，儿臣今日可算有眼福了。”  
这话说到梁帝心里去了，他知道这个儿子精明能干，他说此人武艺超群，那必然今日不会下了他的面子，既然如此，左右霓凰也闹了这一出，还是博回颜面为上。倘若这荀氏子真有几分能耐，也能叫北燕使臣有些忌惮，别以为借着和亲的机会，就是他怕了北边，于是道：“点到为止，你且舞上一段以飨来客便是。”  
“是！”


	12. 第十二章

十二、  
接过姚恢手中长剑，荀飞盏掂量一下，剑身略薄，分量过轻，难怪剑舞灵动非常，然而两侧皆没有开刃，如此舞来倒有些不伦不类。  
“有舞无乐，岂非无趣？”萧景桓笑道，“将军欲配以何乐？”  
“但请殿下做主。”  
“好。”萧景桓抚掌笑道。低头略一思量，前些年校阅之时，禁军操演过此曲，想他乃是禁军之人，必然熟悉，吩咐下去，命人将曲名下去报予荀飞盏，提醒他乃是数年前禁军校阅之曲。那名字听着生疏，只是荀飞盏剑法既高，也不拘于曲，随即点头称是。然而磬声一响，丝竹大起，配以鼓声，却是一首他再熟悉不过的曲子。  
昔年赤壁宴饮，周瑜正是以此《丈夫歌》助兴，雄姿英发，而后每有宴饮剑舞，大家都喜作此舞，他更是不知听了百遍千遍，虽已隔世，但旋律并无大改，只是略做了些调整，因应着演奏的乐器有了些区别罢了。一时间心绪起伏，远远地望了一眼他，一颗心几乎要跳出来：“若非真乃其人，如何选此曲助我？这定然是他！”  
心绪激荡之下，剑随势出，雄浑非常，去势竟非劈削，反是将剑作杖，借这一扫之势荡平，席上有武功在身的将领，方才顾着是他国的使节不得出声，如今却没有这顾虑了，竞相喝起彩来。  
节奏愈快，而荀飞盏剑势森严不乱，似不与乐曲相合，却在重音之处，剑法变换恍若山崩之势，气度雍容，举轻若重。姚恢惯是使剑之人，不由和慕容令对视一点，微微点了点头。  
至一节结束，丝竹稍弱，鼓声渐密，荀飞盏剑法一变，双足一点，腾空而上，剑意一改方才森严庄重之势，疾风暴雨一般落下，竟看不清他是何剑招，只见剑光频闪之间锦衣翻飞，剑势密如铁索横江，同鼓声一道叫人透不过气来。  
而后黄钟引入，一舍之内恍若雷鸣，荀飞盏剑法又是一变，尽去繁复，反倒有些朴拙。蒙挚登时认出这是禁军入门练习的招式，乃是格斗拼杀所用，全无美感可言。然而荀飞盏内力惊人，玄色朝服，绛色衣带，在内力之下微微扬起。因就着音乐的节拍，剑法中杀气稍剪，一招一式不为拼杀，而为显示军容，乃是月映长江的坦荡气象。  
最后荀飞盏着意卖弄轻功，随乐者引商刻羽一路盘旋而上，而后一剑劈下，剑似有千钧之重，人却轻轻巧巧地落在地上，仿佛一座玉山崩于眼前，而后竟悬于海面，凝如一座万年孤山。  
一曲终了，荀飞盏收剑入鞘，还于姚恢，回身复向梁帝行一大礼，却听梁帝喜笑抚掌道：“果然好剑法，且上前来。”  
荀飞盏依言上前，梁帝这才瞧清他的眉目长相，心道纪王所言不虚，更是喜欢，着人赏赐布帛金银，更特准他随侍春猎。荀飞盏跪下谢恩，旁的倒没有什么，只是春猎一事，似听萧景桓说过，待下来寻个机会好好去谢过他。

然而荀飞盏不知道的是，他最该感谢的其实是蒙挚。梁帝下来转念一想，忽觉有些不妥，荀飞盏少年英俊，虽较霓凰小个几岁，却也并非不可能，便叫了蒙挚进宫细问。  
“荀飞盏原是在你手下的，倒不曾听你说过他剑法如此出众。”  
“这等小事，平日里怎会来烦扰陛下？”  
“为朝廷取士，如何可说是小事？”梁帝道，“只是，朕竟不知他与霓凰有旧——你与霓凰也是老相识，可听闻此事？”  
蒙挚忙道：“臣自来没听这二人有何交情，可要传荀飞盏进来问个清楚？”  
“朕不过是随口问问，见他也算年少有为，席上甘为她冒险出头，也算是个勇气可嘉。倘若霓凰真对他有意，朕也不想棒打鸳鸯。”梁帝一边拨弄鸟食，一边淡淡道。  
“陛下仁心，只是臣确实不曾听闻这二人有什么交情。这荀飞盏是金陵人，自入了禁军就一直在京城，除了休沐之时约了同袍喝酒，倒不曾听闻他同郡主有何私谊。”蒙挚道，“最近听闻他常住妙音坊，但那等声色之地，郡主千金之尊，无论如何也不会涉足的。”  
蒙挚素来沉默寡言，一口气说了这许多话，梁帝心道多半是惊他疑禁军与云南王府有勾连，所以解释这许多，不由暗笑蒙挚鲁直愚笨，不过也正见他的忠心。如他所说，这荀飞盏确与霓凰并无私情，那席上出头只怕真就是少年意气。  
正想着，那只五彩的鹦鹉扑棱了进来，停在架上，伸长了脖子要啄鸟食，不然想起那日纪王说的笑话，不由哈哈笑道：“那看来这小家伙只是爱扑腾罢了。”  
蒙挚不知梁帝此话何意，心中却兀自惴惴不安。他原有另一件事要禀报，却不想梁帝竟乱点鸳鸯谱，以为荀飞盏与霓凰郡主有私。林殊与霓凰郡主的旧事，乃是这宫里不能提的禁忌，且不说霓凰郡主此刻不知林殊尚在人世，已回京城，便是知道，也决计难成好事。饶是如此，他也绝不愿见到荀飞盏得以尚主。  
“对了，你不是说还有事要禀报？”  
“正是，宁国侯班师回朝，只怕这几日就要回京了。”  
“回来的正是时候，有谢玉在，霓凰的婚事可好谈的多。”梁帝看了他一眼，“怎么，为老朋友抱不平吗？”  
“末将不敢！”蒙挚连忙跪下，“郡主与臣乃是武道上的朋友，都是陛下的臣子。况且，臣这么一个粗人，郡主的心事如何会和末将说起？只是若真是要郡主远嫁，末将难免有些惜别之情。”  
这话说得实在，梁帝点了点头，又道：“那若不是姚恢，你觉得有谁可以尚主呢？”  
“此乃朝廷大事，末将实在不知。”蒙挚头埋在地上道。  
“你不在他二人帐中，朕不问你问谁？”梁帝淡淡道，“别跪了，起来说话。”  
“末将只知忠于陛下，旁的、旁的着实不敢置喙。”  
“旁的人说话，霓凰一定打了出去，你与她是旧识，过去她和……过去的事你也知道——你说的话，她或许能听得进去。须知朕确实是把她当亲女儿看的，你替朕劝劝她。”  
蒙挚这才知道梁帝找他来的目的，霓凰远嫁原已是定局，不过是叫来做个说客。然而此事他又如何向梅长苏交代？一时间心情烦乱，事先梅长苏交代的掖庭故人之子的事，又没个由头说起，只能回去同他重新商议。不过倘若他知道不知霓凰远嫁已是定局的不止他一人，不知他会不会好受一些。

荀飞盏如今不比刚回京时，哪怕是在妙音坊也专留了间雅室，如此倒也方便。  
“将军倒是不改其志，还流连此地。”萧景桓笑道。  
“殿下说笑，哪儿还有比此处更佳的地方巧遇到您呢？”荀飞盏为他斟了一盏酒，“我可在此等了几日了。”  
萧景桓虽知他着意如此，听他如此直接说了出来，还是一惊，笑道：“将军还没喝酒，已经醉了。”  
“正是正是。”荀飞盏连连点头，“我可是醉得厉害，才敢说些浑话。”  
萧景桓听他这般胡说，不由摇头笑道：“话可不能浑说，将军经此一事，还没想清楚么？”  
“正是想不清楚，才请殿下喝酒，一来谢过殿下替我解围，二来也好请教不是？”  
“越说越远了。”萧景桓饮了一盏酒，却不接话，只细细地听徽生的琴。荀飞盏见他不说话，便也不说话，亲取了一壶酒，放在炉上温起来。一曲弹罢，酒也正温好，再斟上一盏，萧景桓也不推辞，手指搭在杯身，热气萦绕在指间。良久方吩咐道：“文姬旧事，自不必提，去请徽生不必再奏此曲了。”  
荀飞盏这才意识到徽生所奏何曲，心中怅然，将那日酒楼之上遇见霓凰之事讲予萧景桓。萧景桓不知此二人原来还有这等缘分，开解道：“将军不知，郡主远嫁之事，乃在北燕使者进京时已定下了——便是你夜访我府上翌日——此事早已无转圜的余地，将军不必过于挂怀。”  
“我岂不知？北燕有变，想来陛下决议借此修好。况且无论如何这兵权也是要交出来的，不可以殿下也不可以是太子，那可选之人也并不多。”荀飞盏叹了一口气，“只是我看到她，总想到另一个人，很对不住。”  
萧景桓见他年纪轻轻，口气却有些老气横秋，又是可笑又是可怜，也不说话，只替他又倒了一盏酒。  
“既是修好，如何只我们有郡主远嫁，可有宗室要取北边的公主么？”荀飞盏饮了一口酒问道。  
“将军言中了。只是到底是哪位宗室要迎娶佳人，父皇同言侯还在商议。”  
“总之不是殿下。”荀飞盏笑道，“可以松一口气。”  
“将军何意？”  
“殿下不曾听说吗？北燕贵族女子皆习骑射，凶悍得很，两三个男人都打不过。”他只是随口玩笑，萧景桓却愣了一下，随即微笑道：“我听过，不曾亲见。”  
昔时孙舒城打了他第一场胜仗回京，与他吹嘘见闻，说北燕的女子皆习骑射，组了一支强兵，丝毫不输男子。不知娶回家去打起架来，到底是谁赢得多些。如今听荀飞盏再提起这玩笑话，已是双方化敌为友，互为婚姻，仿佛十几年前那些国仇家恨都一笔勾销一般。  
荀飞盏观他神色，知他心中有事不愿提，便打岔道：“殿下那日曲子选得极好，不知有何寓意？”  
“我怕另找支曲子将军不熟，这首先前禁军也操演过，又是旧曲，定然熟悉，只是将军剑法，可比我想得高妙许多。”  
“原是如此么？可有些别的意思？”  
“别的意思？”  
“我是个粗人，还以为是有什么典故。”  
“此乃三国赤壁旧曲，宴席之上以展胸怀，显军容，壮声势，只是囿于宫宴，若非将军剑法高妙，倒是少了几分气势。”  
“雕虫小技罢了。”荀飞盏摆摆手，“殿下以为，当如何方能尽得其妙？”  
“自然当饮酒了。”萧景桓笑道，“酾酒于剑，借酒意发剑狂。既慰平生，焉能不醉？”  
“此间有剑有酒，殿下教我？”  
“大胆。”萧景桓笑骂道，“将军是真的醉了。”  
“我若醉了，便见到了。”荀飞盏心道。


	13. 第十三章

十三、  
暖风和煦，草浅兽肥，正是春猎好时候。月前殿上赐金，悉数问北燕的商人新购了这匹胡马，矫健非常，通体漆黑，见不到一根杂色，毛色恍若一块墨色锦缎。荀湙虽嘴上斥他胡闹，却也由得他去，更从朋友处重金买下一把名剑给他。荀飞盏一见便知乃是仿萧景桓所献流星剑所铸，心下感激，除去禁军练兵外，老老实实在家待着父慈子孝了一阵。坐在马上回头看向左边那座高台，荀湙同其他人坐在一起。中座高台之上乃是梁帝同皇亲贵胄，萧景桓今日宽袍缓带，显然无意下场，只侧着身同言阙说些什么，倒是太子身着银甲跃跃欲试，只怕不一会儿也会下来。右侧的高台上却罩了一层薄纱，远远看不真切，想是名门女眷，不可擅见。  
“小荀将军这匹新马果然不同凡响。”循声回望，打马而来的正是萧景睿，旁边还跟着一个面生的年轻人，红袍金甲，显然地位不低。  
“世子谬赞了。”荀飞盏抱了抱拳，看了一眼那个年轻人。萧景睿会意介绍道：“这是七皇子靖王殿下，久在边关，你不认得。景琰，这便是我同你说的小荀将军了 。”  
“幸会幸会。”萧景琰马上虚行一礼，“听我一个朋友说，若你不是朝廷中人，早是琅琊榜上常客了。”  
“不妨事，今日且争个皇榜的头游。”荀飞盏笑道，“也不知陛下会赐些什么，我可着实又缺钱花了，京城美酒越来越贵了。”  
“将军千金买马连父皇都知道了。”太子不知何时已经下了高台，骑在一匹赤色骏马上笑吟吟道。  
“见过太子殿下。”  
“免礼免礼。”太子笑道，“父皇笑将军少不当家，买贵了。”  
荀飞盏心中记挂着此人阴使杀招，不愿与此人多言，心道：“我当一国之时，你们还不知在何处。况神骏美人皆不易得，你们这等蠢货如何可知？”面上却不说话，只是回头看了一眼中间的高台。  
“将军莫慌，父皇说笑耳。”太子笑道，“本宫方才还同父皇说，若是这马真助将军今日拔得头筹，那是将军慧眼识英，当再赏过才是。”  
“如此说来，等下可得拿出真本事，少不得得罪太子了。”荀飞盏哈哈一笑，策马而去。  
荀飞盏得梁帝青眼，本是人尽皆知的事。听闻那梅长苏投了萧景桓，太子便来折节荀飞盏了。他以为自己这样随和开个玩笑，必能显示天家子弟折节下士的气度，这荀飞盏廷上对答如流也不是个蠢人，谁料在弟弟和表弟面前讨了个没趣，颇有些尴尬。萧景睿知他心思，待萧景琰也带人策马而出，笑道：“他从来这个脾气，殿下没听父亲说过？”  
“你父亲只来信叫本宫不必费心延揽他，初时还不明白，如今可晓得了。”太子回首看了一眼右侧的高台，摆摆手笑叹道，“我若像他这样少年得意，自然也不将其他人都放在眼里。”  
萧景睿心知他又记挂起台上哪位佳人，不然也懒得亲自下场，笑道：“依我看，小荀将军的得意不在那右侧的高台上，而在中间。”  
“怎么说？”  
“表哥不是说了吗？赢者有赏，他可是真的缺钱买酒哈哈哈哈……”  
“玩笑话岂可作数？”  
“有人爱美人如命，也自有人爱酒如命，小荀将军千金买马之人，好酒又算什么玩笑话？有些人金尊玉贵，为博美人一笑，不还上赶着下来同我们这些臣子争功？”他与太子一处长大，谢玉又是太子一党，两人颇为熟悉，此处无人便打趣起来。太子正色道：“美人难得，你还年轻，如何可知？”一边说笑，一边点了扈从准备出发。

猎场之内已事先安排好鹿獐狐兔之类猎物，各带扈从猎犬四散开来，箭囊之中羽箭末端标记了各人的姓名，用以区分。荀飞盏抽了一支，果见箭尾刻着一个“盏”字。日前萧景桓一直忙着筹备春猎之时，不知自己的箭是否是他所吩咐刻上这个字，一时间竟觉得摸着尾羽的掌心微微发烫，不知是不是掌心突突地跳。正自犹豫，忽然听见远处爆发出欢呼声，已有人射中了本场第一只猎物，似乎是一只獐子。  
他早过了一定要争个胜负的年纪，只是重来这一次，从未有一刻像此时一样恣意快活，猎场辽阔，肥马轻裘，和风吹拂，四肢百骸无不舒畅，不由长啸，反手一拉，正中鹿首。尚未收弓，见一人斜出，逐一野兔而去，回身再抽一箭，正手一纵，又得一手。他内力既高，对身体的控制力尤胜上一世，项发口纵，弓无虚拉，身后爆发出一阵阵欢呼，野兽四散入林。  
众人哪肯相让，争先恐后地冲进林中，荀飞盏策马而入，一路纵深，扈从马力不及，被甩在后面，欢呼与热闹都被甩在身后，林中只有风声环绕，草叶轻响。荀飞盏手握在弓上，细听着草叶间的声响，终于在一从草后望见一只橘红色的脚，应是一只狐狸。他的马似通人性，连个响鼻也不打，静静地站在原地，荀飞盏缓缓拉开弓，正待放手，林间忽起一声鸟鸣，狐狸一拧身往深处去，荀飞盏来了兴致，策马越过草丛，向更深处追去。那狐狸也聪明，藏身草叶之间，左右窜动，荀飞盏马背颠簸一时不得下手，越往前道路越窄，马匹不得进入，荀飞盏抽了三支羽箭，跃上石背，双足一点，再树干上借力一踏，空中抄近路跃出，见那狐狸突然僵住不跑，凌空射出一箭，中了左后腿。狐狸吃痛，竟迎着他跑来，荀飞盏不由笑出声：这狐狸可是跑昏了头，竟反着来？  
正要补射，猛地听见一阵虎啸，面前赫然一只白额大虎，他登时明白为何狐狸反掉头逃生。由不得他再想别的，那虎已望见了他，弓起身子，死死地盯住，尾巴一下一下地抽打着地面，虎须翕动，意在警示。他素知老虎秉性，不敢移开眼去。往日身在战车之上，兼有长戟为战，猛虎不得近身，自是有恃无恐，而今孑然一身，又只剩两支羽箭，万不敢托大，定要找个合适的时机。他一面盯着这只大虎，一面留神身后自己的马。那马到底是凡物，远远地嘶鸣却不敢靠近，然而也怪不得它，没有丢下主人狂奔而去已颇为不易。荀飞盏试探着往后退了两步，却见那虎也往前逼了两步，只是跑不掉了，反倒激起斗志：如今我武功身法胜过昔日百倍，难道怕了它不成？一时血热，斗气顿生，张弓拉弦，暗运内劲，两箭齐发。未等箭至，弃弓拔剑，大喝一声，纵身跃下，举剑直向那虎颈劈去。谁知虎骨颇硬，一支划过额头只蹭颇了点皮，另一支侥幸贯穿虎目，正如他意。猛虎痛号，直立而起，长剑已至，这一件蕴了十足的力，劈风而至，深入虎骨，血溅了他一头一脸。  
正待再刺，谁知那剑竟卡在颈间骨缝，拔不出来，大虎痛不可当，一声虎啸，一掌来势甚急，荀飞盏闪避不及，直被拍到地上，若非他内功深厚，铠甲精良，恐再难起来。那虎往后微坐，欲暴起而击，突然有什么破空而来，再一定神，一把长戟插在一人一虎之间。荀飞盏来不及去想，运转内息，一跃而起，拔出插在泥中的长戟，挥舞起来，猛虎不敢近身，只对着僵持。血沿着颈上伤口蔓延，那虎脚下也虚浮起来。  
突然一箭射到老虎侧边的树桩上，那猛虎自然扭头一看，荀飞盏抓住机会，身子暴长，举长戟将它钉在地上，穿喉而过，登时不再动弹。荀飞盏提着内息，俯身在虎腹又补了一掌，殊无反应，应已气绝身亡，这才松了一口气。低头咬牙使劲将剑从虎颈拔出，却见剑刃已斫出豁口，不由叹了一口气，牵动内息，吐了一口血。  
“你受伤了？”一人跑来扶起他。  
荀飞盏抬头看见一个红袍金甲的年轻人，摆摆手自己扶着长戟站起来，从树桩上拔出那支箭，箭尾刻着一个“琰”字，笑道：“多谢殿下。”  
“马不敢近，只能投戟相助，本想着将军舞着戟可抽身，却不料这样神勇，佩服佩服。”  
“若非殿下这支箭，只怕还不好说。”荀飞盏摇摇头，握着他的手道，“多谢救命之恩。”  
“不敢当。”  
正说着，两人扈从追了上来，见此情景，无不下马叹服。荀飞盏本正命他们收拾虎尸，突然停下不说话，众人也不敢再言，一下又安静下来。荀飞盏细细听了一阵，指了指后头，悄悄抓起长戟，萧景琰也手按在剑柄上，两人微微弯下腰，往石后洞中探去。远处众人也俱对准了洞口，拉弓待射。洞中似有动静，荀飞盏正要一戟刺出，却见一只幼虎自洞中而出，探头探脑，十分可怜。  
“收队。”荀飞盏一手将它抄了起来，一面令道，想了想叹了一口气道，“围场最近养着些鹿獐狐兔，想来是那母虎带来觅食的。”  
萧景琰本不是多话的人，见他神色，更触动心事，不知说些什么，只默默点了点头，让扈从帮着收拾，一并打马回去。高台之上众人不知此间惊险，只见二人的扈从拖着一头虎尸，先是一惊，而后一片沸腾，台上众人争相下来，只将他们围住。荀飞盏将幼虎交给扈从，跪下回禀，将经过简要说了。只说自己贪功冒进，出了围场，幸得靖王殿下相救。萧景琰闻言忙也跪下,说自己只是听见虎啸，疑心是有人失陷，又将荀飞盏搏虎之事细说了。梁帝略一思索心中有数，且两人都平安无事，更猎获一虎，实属了得，十分高兴，笑道：“景琰是朕的虎子，飞盏是朕的虎将，哈哈哈哈我大梁有幸啊！”说罢竟携了此二人的手回高台之上，以示恩宠。  
荀飞盏扭头看了一眼萧景桓，一瞥之下，见他眼神复杂，竟不知是何意，满心的骄傲忽然烟消云散，空落落的没一个安排处。“他可是责备我？此事也确是我冒失——可他素来不这样责备我，只怕是责备自己，猎场之事是他负责的，他只怕是自责——原是我贪功冒进，他又自责做什么？下来我当去和他说清楚，可既不许自恼，也不许恼我……”荀飞盏心思烦乱，上了高台只呆呆地出神。待得身边的萧景琰推了他一下，他才回过神来。  
“想什么呢？都呆住了。”  
“回陛下，末将……在想方才那只乳虎——陛下可将它赐给我吗？既杀其母，不忍杀子。”  
“你想养，就养着吧，难得你有这样的仁心。”梁帝笑道，“不过除了这乳虎，朕还要好好的赏你，景琰也是，有什么想要的，但说无妨。”  
荀飞盏正自沉吟，萧景琰却扑通一声跪在地上，恭恭敬敬地磕了一个头，头埋在地上道：“儿臣想请求父皇一件事，父皇既有仁心，可否开恩掖庭宫人，除了他们的罪籍，给他们一个改过自新的机会。”  
此话一出，满座鸦雀无声。众人都知萧景琰性格鲁直，因祁王之事不得圣心，如今他好容易御前露了脸，又是故态复萌，看来早先被发派去边城，也没有学到教训。  
梁帝脸上笑容登敛，并不理睬他，又看向荀飞盏道：“你呢？朕听说你千金买马，这次，是想要朕赐金还是赐马啊？”  
“靖王殿下方才救了臣，他之所求，便是臣之所求。”荀飞盏跪下道。  
萧景琰几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，扭过头惊愕地看着他。今日之前，他从未见过荀飞盏其人，虽在围场内出手相助，但万万想不到他会在御前为自己说话。此人年纪尚轻，只怕对当年祁王之事所知不详，想是纯出义气，十分感激。  
梁帝被这两位虎子虎臣浇了一大盆冷水，一时兴味全无。萧景琰的脾气他一贯知道，这荀飞盏廷上奏对时瞧着机敏有度，谁知关键处十足痴气，也不知荀湙这等明哲保身的人如何教出这样的儿子。此人年纪尚轻，当年祁王之事，只怕不甚清楚，萧景琰久在边关，他在金陵，此二人应也没什么交情，念及此处，怒气稍减。不过此事实乃他多年心头所悬，轻易松口，总是不情愿，正自沉吟，言阙忽然笑着起身向梁帝行了一礼：“臣恭贺陛下。”  
“有何可贺？”  
“陛下今日有三得，如何不应贺？”  
“哪三得？”  
“陛下今得两猛将，是陛下的武德；得二猛将俱有慈心，是陛下的仁德；得子为直子，得臣是义臣，是陛下的恩德。如此难道不应贺么？”  
这个台阶给得极好，有些机敏的宗室忙出列附和称颂，春猎本是好好一件乐事，闹得难看总失了皇家的体面。太子与萧景琰本没什么交情，只一直当作一个愣头弟弟，若只是他一个人，自当作壁上观。不过他有心招揽荀飞盏，又见言阙已开了口，更接上道：“父皇，景琰乃是触景生情，时在中春，阳和方起，正应广布天恩，顺应天时啊。”  
“太子所言正是，先前法云大师不也同父皇说起，无遮大会前宜广释恩德？况我大梁与北燕也正议定婚事，儿臣以为，父皇正当借机施恩天下而不特在掖庭。”萧景桓也上前道。  
事已至此，梁帝忽然意识到他被自己几个儿子架了起来，要他放不想放的人，出不想出的钱，心头老大没趣。只是萧景桓提醒了他一桩重要的事，日前他们早已商定萧景琰迎娶北燕公主之事，基本便等于交出兵权，回京待命，虽然他心里未必计较，做父亲总不好因死人的事情太苛责。  
思来想去，只好摆了摆手，对萧景琰道：“既是如此，便依你说的。景桓，至于你说的，且拟个折子上来。”  
“谢父皇！”两人齐道。萧景琰正待站起来，忽然意识到荀飞盏还跪着，一时站也不是跪也不是，僵在那里，倒提醒了梁帝。  
“你也起来吧。”梁帝心道自己的儿子一个个各有谋划，倒是这个小家伙没存什么心思，笑道，“英雄当配宝马名剑，宝马你已是有了，朕赐你一把名剑如何？”  
这话正中他下怀，剑斫出些豁口他本自可惜，闻言不由一喜。梁帝见他神情，只道确是个心无杂念的，倒更是喜欢，命人取之前萧景桓所献名剑来赐与他，又加赐锦袍金银，在中台设席赐座。此间人多口杂，荀飞盏只低头喝酒，目不斜视，喝了一两盏温酒，身上的伤慢慢酸痛起来。方才生死一瞬，全无知觉，如今坐在人群里，周遭热闹，人却安静下来，饮一口酒，只觉五脏六腑烧得痛，借口去换身衣服，悄悄下去。猎场周围已有安排好的营帐供他们换衫，一应物事萧景桓安排妥帖，有侍女服侍他洗过脸，换了身干净衣服，又上熏香，荀飞盏摆摆手道：“我且在这里靠一会儿，你且出去叫人别进来。”  
靠在榻上阖目小憩一阵，忽而听见脚步声渐进，正要出声，听得屏风外一人轻道：“将军可好些了么？”


	14. 第十四章

这一声虽轻，却如有人在耳边呵了一口气，荀飞盏登时耳根一热，一个打挺坐了起来，道：“我没事儿。”然后站起来，向屏风外探头望去，果见萧景桓立在那里。  
“见你离席有一阵了。”萧景桓绕过屏风，走了进来。  
“喝了点酒，恐御前失仪，先出来了，殿下请。”荀飞盏拉过一个蒲团请他坐下，萧景桓也不推辞，随即坐在他对面。待他坐下，荀飞盏复坐回原处，“可还有一件事要摆脱殿下。”  
“请说。”  
“那只小老虎，可否寄养在猎苑里，食用份例我自会命人送来的——金陵家里只怕养不得。”  
“这个自然，一应食用将军不必担心，本王会安排的——况且，听闻将军钱也并不怎么够花啊。”萧景桓笑了，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，目光垂了下去，像是湖水忽然在从湖心有了波澜，一圈圈荡开来。荀飞盏不由得心中一荡，忽然忘了要说什么，一时帐内忽然安静下来。  
萧景桓见他不说话，续道：“方才令尊还悄悄差人来台上找将军。”  
“我这下回去，他可要骂我了。”荀飞盏猛地惊醒，叹了一口气，旋即又想起一事道，“是我托大跑出围场了，不是在围场里遇见的。”  
萧景桓笑笑道：“将军方才御前已经说过了。”  
“那是我说给旁人听的。”荀飞盏忙道。话一出口，又觉得没头没脑的，不知如何接下去，顿了顿道，“我跑了好远，扈从都没追上，那地方很远，太子也跑不到，他若有什么话说，我也给打回去。”  
一番话说得没头没脑，萧景桓却听得明白，笑道：“他如何想到这许多？况且便是有只老虎又如何，就奈何不得了？”  
“这话说得在理！”荀飞盏哈哈笑道，“来年若是准备妥当，可做了战车。站在车上，手执长戟，什么虎豹狼熊的都不怕他——殿下若得空，咱们可以去京郊狩猎……”  
“本王少年时会和朋友带着扈从猎犬出城狩猎，现在事务缠身，倒没有这样的心情了。”萧景桓望着他道，“只是今日见将军猎虎而归，忽然叫本王想起故人旧事——本王家中有一把好弓，如今无人能拉，回头着人给将军送去。若是有兴致出猎，但可一试。”  
“那可再好不过，多谢殿下！”荀飞盏大笑道，心中自是高兴：“他如今只是事多缠身，不然这老虎是谁猎下可还说不好，如何会怪我？先前我竟以为他要责备我，是我促狭。也不知何时帮他料理了这些个杂事，当一起出猎才是，如今也没什么人拘着我……”  
“那你且在此休息，本王回去了。”萧景桓站起来要走，荀飞盏好容易捉住他，如何肯放他回去，忙道：“御前拘束，何不在此偷个懒？”  
“将军说笑了。”  
“如何是说笑？靖王殿下可还在上头，殿下回去凑什么热闹，无端惹人怨恨。”荀飞盏靠了回去，笑着看着他。  
萧景桓一怔，登时明白他的意思，复坐回去，道：“将军何意？”  
“明明是言侯给的台阶，陛下恼的却是太子和殿下，这正是言侯的高明之处。殿下何不效仿他？”荀飞盏望着他道，“殿下方才提了与北燕议亲之事，我见陛下神色，猜是靖王殿下好事已近，是也不是？”  
他说来轻巧，萧景桓却心中一凛。他心下早已将荀飞盏当作自己找了多年的孙庐阳，与之相处之时，难免有亲近之感。然而荀飞盏此刻一言，倒是猛地提醒了他，京口一事已见此人心思颇为深沉，只是面上年轻放旷。如今他一言点破方才梁帝的心思，可见眼光毒辣。其实萧景桓岂不知方才出言实有胁迫父皇之意，然而春耕在即，父皇又要大修同泰寺，各地常平仓已是空乏，如此更是雪上加霜，不得不抓住这个机会提上一提，左右太子先开的口，要讨恨也不是他一人的麻烦。只是梁帝属意萧景琰迎娶北燕公主一事，便是太子也尚未知，荀飞盏如何可知？  
荀飞盏见他不说话，知道他心思，续道：“陛下面上应下了，心里如何能高兴？若是真心实意地应下，如何赐我宝剑锦袍？定是觉得殿下们计较得多，我是个愣头楞脑自己跳出来垫背的，可怜我犯蠢罢了。是以他赏我越多，心里火就越大，决计忍不到回宫。”  
“当年祁王旧事，将军年纪尚轻，恐知之不详，今日若非言侯出言相救……”  
“那殿下也定有办法救我。”荀飞盏打断他道，“他救我一命，我自当报答他。旁的事，却也不放在心上……”  
萧景桓敛起笑扫了他一眼，荀飞盏不由停住不敢看他，只听萧景桓叹了一口气，道：“将军年轻，自是喜欢生死一掷的畅快，末了不过亲友痛，仇者快罢了。将军虽未成婚，岂不顾父母之恩？”  
荀飞盏正要分辩，萧景桓续道：“便是不念父母之恩，又觉修短命矣，诚不足惜，那我请问将军，志向未成，事业未竟，殒身于这等微末之事，可是将军所愿？”  
这话落在荀飞盏耳中恍如惊雷，一时间什么也听不见了，整个人如身堕雾中，不知今为何世。萧景桓就坐在他对面，却仿佛只是一个泛着光的影子，和记忆里另一个影子重合起来，浑不似一个真人，叫他疑心这只是太初宫里另一个又长又荒诞的梦。现在他又说这样的话来，却不知是不是这场梦也到了尽头，他又要一个人回到那帷幔后去。  
萧景桓见他沉默不语，整个人失掉魂魄一般呆坐着，全无方才的神气和光彩，不由伸出手覆在他手上轻轻推了推：“将军？这话原本不该本王来说……”  
一触之下，荀飞盏忽然惊醒一般反握住他的手，几是孩童求恳一般的口气道：“不是不是，你说的是！正是只你说得！”随即站起来向他躬身行了一礼道：“在我心里，你便如我兄长一般，我年轻识浅，你若不教我，我岂非一错到底？”  
萧景桓也没有想到他竟有此举动，又听他口中直言当自己是兄长，正说中他的心事，不由自主站起来回了一礼道：“将军言重了。我只是记得当年那事牵连甚广，将军年轻有为，前途不可限量，不可因一时意气，断送在此。”  
“我记下了。”荀飞盏点点头，又顿了顿叹道，“我知殿下爱惜我，只是听您方才的话，心下很是难过——可只怕你也不知我有多难过，我也说不出。”言之最后，语意低回，极是悲切。萧景桓知荀飞盏原是极聪明的人，又颇为亲近自己，只道方才那样说着实有些重了，不忍他这样，便拍拍他的手玩笑开解道：“越说越重了，本王还道小荀将军天不怕地不怕，如今可知道了，便有什么，一律搬出荀大人和荀夫人来。”  
荀飞盏知他有意开解，也便笑道：“殿下这下可拿住我了，以后不管说什么，我可都改了，可别再说那些话。”  
“对了，还有一事，将军是如何猜到靖王一事？”  
“这个简单。”荀飞盏道，“靖王一直在边关，防的便是北燕，如今北方压力小了，他也不必常领重兵于外。若是回了京，边关这许多年，没有功劳也有苦劳，赏些什么呢？哪有比娶了北燕公主更好更体面地卸他兵权的办法？况且明摆着陛下不愿赦掖庭，殿下一提和亲之事，陛下竟露不忍之色，想是自觉天家亲情未断，总要贴补些什么……”  
萧景桓听他越说越是讥诮，甚至有些不敬之意，但心下暗暗认同，只由得他说。  
“所以说，殿下开了这个头，眼下千万莫回去。陛下忍不到回宫，靖王又在跟前，定要同他说这事。我看靖王性子执拗，必不同意，届时他纵然不敢怨君父，殿下若在跟前，自然能想起来是殿下开的口，殿下若不在跟前，太子从来只跟着陛下的口风，自会出来招人怨恨，殿下何不由得他们去？”  
荀飞盏说得在理，萧景桓虽心下厌烦这些伎俩，只是所图者大，不得已而为之，点点头道：“将军说得是，且在此间盘桓一阵。”  
“枯坐无趣，咱们去看看那小老虎吧，陛下问起也有由头。”  
“也好。”萧景桓笑道，“将军可给那乳虎取了名字？”  
“便是小老虎了，难道还有些别的花头？”  
“可嘱咐他们养着的时候都用一个名唤它，这些小东西很通人性，久了自然就认了。”  
起名可从来是个难题，荀飞盏沉吟一阵，方道：“叫阿抗吧。”


	15. 第十五章

十五、  
自养了那只小老虎在猎苑，荀飞盏连酒楼都去得少了。春猎后回家荀湙倒还没说什么，陈氏早听去看的夫人小姐们说了，劈头盖脸地训了他一通，末了开始抹眼泪，越说越是伤心，荀湙只好开解她天意云云，说是还带回一只乳虎，养在猎苑。陈氏颇信这些，想起那日栖霞观老道的话，更是深信不疑，又破涕为笑，叫他仔细照顾，这虎必是老天庇佑，知道他丢了那锁片，送一真虎郎君来。荀飞盏借这说头，除却在营中训练，旁的时候一头扎进猎苑去。那只乳虎颇通人性，旁人就是给他吃食，也不怎样亲近，荀飞盏一去便欢天喜地地冲出来用脑袋顶他，站起来用两只肉掌搭他的膝盖，荀飞盏也是又惊又喜，去得越发殷勤。小虎断奶后，便四处搜刮些好肉，想着给他加餐。  
说来也奇，京中粮价日贱，本是好事，可想来无利可图，京里粮却少了。不仅粮少，连糠也少了，连带着肉价却涨。每每想买些好肉来给它，竟一日贵似一日。到后来便是拿着钱也买不到好肉。荀飞盏不精庶务，难解其故，只记得上次在萧景睿处吃的鹿肉极好，便去寻他。听闻暂住他府上的那人已搬了出去，前些日子在京里大张旗鼓的买宅子，如此更好，省得碰头。  
到了萧景睿处说明来意，萧景睿为人仗义，命人取了一些鹿肉送他，还说他来得不巧，春来没有好鹿肉，总留着他们繁衍生息，等冬天再有好的，再差人去荀府告诉他。荀飞盏大喜，说什么也要请他饮酒，萧景睿也不推辞，两人并骑往城北去。  
京中饮酒佳处荀飞盏如掌中手纹一般清楚。城北桃花垆因庭后桃花得名，乃是春日饮酒绝妙处。老板也是雅人，于桃林设许多小亭坐落，桃林掩映，彼此不得见，乃是天然雅舍。各小亭仅有鹅卵石子路曲径通幽，若非熟客或有人牵引，颇难找到。荀飞盏此间常客，又是京中新贵，身后还跟着宁国侯世子，老板一见便亲自出来迎他，赔笑道：“见过世子，见过荀将军。”  
“还是老地方，烫几壶来，除了你们招牌的干子外，再看着上个几道下酒菜。”荀飞盏回头对萧景睿道，“这家拌干子下酒很好。”  
“这个自然。”老板道，“只是将军平日里坐的那亭子今日有人了，替您转到一个近水的可好？最近买了十几尾锦鲤，很漂亮的。”  
荀飞盏也不介意，点头道：“这个无妨的，看看鱼也好，回头弄一碟鱼食给我们玩玩。”  
“哈哈，多谢将军体惜。这边请。”  
“下次咱们再去我常坐的那亭子，那边离水也不远，最妙的是除了桃树外还有好些萝薜趴在假山上，石头也叠得巧。”  
“今次这客人也是说喜欢那石头精巧，面面玲珑，特带了朋友来。”  
“是什么人跟我想到一处去了？有缘下次邀他一起喝酒。”  
“不曾问过人家意思，可不敢说。”老板摆摆手笑道。  
“怪道将军喜欢这里，老板嘴可真严。”萧景睿道。  
“谁要你说予我听了？”荀飞盏笑道，“你去问过他，若是应了，下次一起喝酒便是。”  
一面说一面到了锦鲤池边小亭，已温上了酒，和风吹拂，池中鱼儿翕动，鳞光闪烁，确是观景佳处。酒菜未至，荀飞盏和萧景睿索性靠在池边看鱼。一阵风吹过，吹落许多桃花在风里，荀飞盏伸手揽了一些至掌中，又一股脑丢进水里，鱼儿笨得很，以为是吃食，聚拢过来又散开，看得二人哈哈大笑。  
“这鱼儿倒是可爱。”萧景睿笑道，“赶明儿我家里也买一些给母亲赏玩，也好叫她宽心。”  
“令堂有何事挂怀？”  
萧景睿踌躇一阵，荀飞盏察言观色道：“我只随口一问，若不方便，世子不必说予我听。”  
“罢，将军过几日也便知道了，我只是不知从何说起。”萧景睿想了想道，“将军可知正与北燕议亲一事？”  
“如何不知？霓凰郡主不是已经应了？”  
“来而不往非礼也，咱们这里也要娶一位北燕的公主。”  
荀飞盏佯作惊讶，然后笑道：“哈哈哈哈，难道世子好事将近？”  
“眼下还未提及我。”萧景睿摇摇头道，“原是定了靖王殿下——啊是了，那日春猎将军提前走了，是以不知详情。”  
“惭愧，我那日逞能，下去换衣裳才觉得背疼直不起来，告病回家躺着去了。”荀飞盏道，“如何？我可错过什么故事？”  
“那日你走了，后来陛下同靖王殿下说起和亲的事，同他说那北燕公主如何貌美云云，靖王殿下一口回绝，半分面子也没有给，就僵在那里。若非誉王殿下正巧回来，打了个圆场，还不知如何收场。”  
“原来他回去时还是碰上了。”荀飞盏心道，“不过他聪明过我百倍，自知道如何应对。”嘴上却道：“那然后呢？如何收场了？”  
“誉王殿下提了之前靖王还求施恩掖庭一事，他才说回去三思，只说心中已有所属，一时情急什么。”萧景睿道，“后来听闻陛下又找过他几次，想来人已经放了，他便硬气起来，便是掉脑袋也不愿意——总不至于真叫他掉脑袋，母亲便担心陛下拿我出去，每日愁得和什么似的。”  
“兴许那北燕公主确是花容月貌呢？你看那姚恢，确是一表人才啊。”荀飞盏笑道，心中却思量：“谢玉手握重兵，他得是疯了才会让你娶北燕贵女，这同要他交出兵权有什么两样？”  
“听闻北燕女子性情凶悍，母亲自然不乐意。”  
“凶悍刁蛮些又如何？朝中还有蠢人说这般说郡主，我倒觉得姚恢是有福气的。”荀飞盏哼了一声，“不过靖王殿下如何愿意卸下兵权？他如今领兵在外，虽是边关，但也胜过京城受气百倍。”  
“这可想错了。”萧景睿道，“靖王殿下倒没什么意见，说是压根连兵也不必带了，放他做个太平王爷也可，只是亲事万万答应不得。”  
“这是将他老子一军，要天下人都骂他刻薄，梁帝岂能不知？”荀飞盏心想，嘴上却道：“这样岂不陷君父于不义？他在边关这么多年，没有功劳也有苦劳，因这一件事就下了官，恐要天下人议论。”  
“这是纯臣厚道语。”萧景睿点点头，“蒙大统领当场就这样斥回去了，场面也是难看。”  
“蒙大统领？”荀飞盏奇道。  
“是呀，看来他也不曾同将军说起，难怪陛下信任他。”  
“我认识他这些年，也不知他能说出这样的话。”  
“士别三日，当刮目相看，听闻因着家里儿子开蒙，蒙大统领近日也开始读《论语》了。”蒙挚出身江湖，虽武艺精湛，又善领兵，于学问文墨甚是粗浅，总闹出些笑话。萧景睿原是当个乐讲给他听，见荀飞盏神色不豫，忽然念及一事，心下懊悔：“他虽是荀氏子，却是蒙挚部属，我这样在背后取笑他的长官，实在不该。”一时间不知该如何接下去，正巧老板送来酒菜，二人便回去位上，一边饮酒一边将话题岔开了。  
其实荀飞盏心中所想绝非如此，只道蒙挚绝难同吕蒙相提并论，心中不快，却又不好发作。又念及蒙挚开口帮萧景琰说话，虽是面上为敌，实际上却是帮他。他早知蒙挚与梅长苏有旧，先前听闻梅长苏投了萧景桓，如何又招惹这桩事？萧景桓竟全不曾同他说过。  
“荀将军，那边是一位姓陈的公子，说是对将军也是久闻大名，来日有缘，必相邀一醉。”  
“姓陈？那我应当认识。”荀飞盏笑道，“我有个朋友也是颍川陈氏子，不知那位兄台大名？改日我来做东，请我那朋友引见。”  
“并非颍川陈氏子，乃一江湖豪客，不曾留下名姓。”  
“哈哈哈，看来真是江湖人。”荀飞盏笑道，“那便赠他们一壶桃花酒，记在我账上，有缘江湖再会。”  
“是。那二位慢用，小人先告退了。”  
待得老板的身影消失在桃花深处，荀飞盏方道：“那后来呢？”  
“什么后来？”  
“蒙大统领那样说了，靖王殿下作何反应？”  
“我没亲见，听人说总是不高兴，也不知要闹成怎样。”萧景睿道，“总之陛下是不高兴，前几日寻个由头还发落了楼尚书，幸亏我没有差使，不必面圣，不然也是提心吊胆。”  
“户部楼尚书？”荀飞盏想了想笑道，“户部还能闹出什么事来，左不过是没钱。”  
谢玉领军事，也是整日在家里骂那楼之敬无用，连带着萧景睿也瞧不起他，听荀飞盏这么说，顿生亲近之意，笑着接道：“正是没钱惹出来的。早定好了要修同泰寺，谁晓得他这档口出来说没钱，又说各地常平仓空了泰半，收成不好，要陛下迟些修，这如何能答应？”  
“楼尚书一概唯唯诺诺，唯陛下马首是瞻，怎突然忧心起民生来？”  
“这怎晓得？太子殿下同我说的，说那老头怕是花酒喝昏了头，觉得这样能给自己积点阴德。”  
“他干得缺德事可多了去了，还在乎这一件两件？”  
“那可不好说。”萧景睿忽作神秘道，“将军可知近日京中的兰园藏尸案？”  
荀飞盏一头扎在猎苑和军中，并不如何留心这些市井传闻，心中觉得好笑：“我又何必去打听，每月约你喝一次酒，什么消息都能告诉我。”  
“我在军中什么都不知道，快说予我听？”  
“兰园一口枯井内，藏了十几具女尸，全是这些年间失踪的妓女，有人传言乃是楼大人下的手。”  
“既是一口枯井，如何忽然发现？”  
“说来也巧，你还记得上次住在我家里那个名士？”  
“苏哲？”  
“正是，不过那是他的化名，他便是江左名士梅长苏。”  
荀飞盏笑笑，饮了一口酒，道：“同他有何关系？”  
“他改了主意，要常驻京中，拉了我同另一个朋友一同看宅子，逛到兰园去，可巧我那朋友随身的玉佩掉了下去，用绳子吊了下去才见着。”  
“这么巧？”  
“可不是？若非飞流同他玩闹，如何能见？可怜这些女子，竟含冤十几年，圣上下令严查，如今京兆尹正忙着呢。”  
“同楼之敬有何关系？总不能他窑子逛得多，便就是他吧。”  
“楼尚书这方面的名声向来不好，陛下也是知道的。若说有什么真凭实据的，倒也还没有，总是市井传言罢了。”  
荀飞盏点点头，心中思量以梅长苏之能，便不是他，也要栽到他头上。这楼之敬贪财好色，朝中不满他的人极多，若非确实擅长理财，太子也难保他。  
“临渴掘井，为时晚矣。”荀飞盏微微一哂，忽而心念一动，问道，“那常平仓一事，除了推迟修寺，他还说了啥？可要动我们的军费？”  
“陛下大发雷霆，哪儿还有下文？”萧景睿摇摇头，“誉王殿下领了差使出京督办去了，榨也得把咱们楼尚书榨出点银子来。”  
荀飞盏心头转过无数念头，饮了一大口酒，压了下去。他心知萧景睿为人爽朗，却守不住嘴，便不再多问，以免他又说予旁人，只转了话题，说起些京中的闲事，又同他夸耀那乳虎的可爱识人，邀他得空去看。萧景睿本也不喜官场之事，又说起许多近日江湖之事，荀飞盏倒也听得津津有味，不觉天色渐晚，结了酒钱出去，蓦地瞥见桃林深处一人背影，荀飞盏还没留神，萧景睿却认了出来：“那不是靖王殿下么？”  
老板一惊，忙问道：“世子所言当真？”  
“天色昏暗，看不真切，瞧着便是——是又如何？”  
“那人便是同那陈公子一起来的，我还道也是寻常江湖人，如果真是靖王殿下，可当真怠慢了。”老板忧心道。  
“无妨的，景琰在边关呆久了，见你这处桃花好，定然已是喜欢得不行，况且又没自亮身份，不会开罪于你的。荀将军？”他见荀飞盏愣在原地，似是沉思。  
“哦，我也正想那是谁呢，瞧着眼熟，你一说，倒真似靖王殿下。”荀飞盏应道，“世子说的是，你不必挂心，他为人厚道，不计较这些。”  
说着便上了马，别了萧景睿，心中突突地跳：萧景琰与江湖人有何牵连？蒙挚又为何助他？梅长苏到底谋算的是什么？究竟是否真心助他？一番心思全系于城外，任马而行，也不知往何处去。


	16. 第十六章

十六、  
荀飞盏别了萧景桓，信马走到一处，忽闻歌吹，猛一抬头见已到了鹿鸣居，不由驻马细听。歌声悠扬，比之吴曲小调多了些爽朗朴质的风味，待唱到“陇头流水，流离西下”，不觉有些怅然。重活一世，他也不曾去过西北秦川之地，不知为何听这北地胡曲，竟有些久别重逢的况味，随即将马叫给随从，自己进了店。  
店中灯火通明，却只一女子坐在雅座上，堂下歌吹乐舞不停，显是一人包下此地。荀飞盏无意打扰，正要问过老板是歌者何人，日后再访，却见那女子回过头来，远远道：“是荀将军么？”  
荀飞盏定睛一看，竟是霓凰郡主，一拱手道：“正是在下。不知郡主在此，无意叨扰，郡主恕罪。”  
“这便走了？”霓凰叹了一口气道，“我一个人饮酒气闷，将军可否赏光？”  
深更半夜，孤男寡女本不应独处一室，但荀飞盏心中自当她作妹妹，从未兴过些别的念头，又方饮过些酒，意兴迷蒙，欣然答允，走上台去。见霓凰果是枯坐独饮，又叫了些酒菜，回望下首的歌伎，道：“这可是那日我们见到的姑娘？”  
“是，她如今要回家去了——我同老板说了，她随我一同北上。”  
“方才在外头听见她的歌声，一时心有所感，才进来的。”  
“少年多好事，揽辔向西都。相逢狭斜路，驻马诣当垆。”霓凰道，“方才她还唱过这个，将军可要再听一遍？”  
“自然好。”荀飞盏点点头。歌声轻快，乃是少年游侠放任之态，愈显得酒馆里凄清寂寥，心道：我确是这样快活，可她却要远嫁了，与父母兄弟分离，终身不复还乡。念及此处，叹了一口气，伸手止了歌唱，起身拱手道：“乃是为将者不中用，不能克复北地，要女子远嫁，是我们的不是。”  
“将军何出此言？”霓凰摇了摇头，扬眉道，“我亦是为将者，亦是梁人，保家卫国或者远嫁北庭，倘若有助于社稷，皆是在所不辞。”  
荀飞盏没料到霓凰说出这样的话，更是感佩，敬了她一杯，道：“是在下浅薄了。”  
“将军能说出那样的话，已胜过旁人许多。”霓凰道，“方才听歌伎唱北地女子代父从军上阵杀敌，回朝亦有封赏，此事若发生在我大梁，只怕名士们有的说嘴。”  
“且由得他们说去，若真兵临城下，他们可什么也说不出来。”荀飞盏笑道，“我也听人说过，北地女子不低，郡主也不必过于挂怀，况且双方和亲，北燕也有公主嫁到大梁，想来总要保个数十年的太平。”  
“这太平可保几年可不好说。”霓凰叹了一口气，不再多说，心中却忍不住想：“如今的太平乃是朝廷眼下无力北伐，而非有心交好。倘若太子登基，自然拘着谢玉借北伐壮他个人的声势；倘是誉王，那一旦朝廷缓过劲来，定然挥师北上，以雪元康九年之耻，只是不知陛下在这两位间如何抉择了。”  
皇室陈年旧事里隐秘颇多，荀飞盏少年得意，无论谁登基，想来都有大用，说予他听反给他惹麻烦，霓凰便不多言，只又亲为他斟了一盏酒道：“还未正式谢过将军席上替我出头，这杯酒敬您。”  
“不敢。”荀飞盏端起酒，一饮而尽。  
“其实我这段时间总在想之前你说的话。”  
“在下喝多了惯是胡言乱语，郡主不必放在心上。”  
“那日在这酒楼之中，你说有些事，我若是不知道，或许烦心事就没有那么多了。后来我细细琢磨，若是不掌兵，陛下也未必真要我远嫁。靖王殿下也未必要娶北燕的公主。”说罢又饮了一杯。荀飞盏也不说话，只静静地看着她，霓凰两颊已是两坨嫣红，眼角似有泪痕，“我们几个从小一处顽到大，死的死，走的走，领兵的人，到底没个好下场。”  
“郡主。”荀飞盏听她已是带着醉意，出言提醒她不可再多言，心中却不由思量起她的话来，除却她与靖王外，还有谁同他们一起？死的又是谁？  
霓凰会意，又道：“罢了，若是旁人，蒲柳弱质只怕也活不了多久，那还不如是我。”  
“姚恢英俊过人，前途无量，郡主也不必过于悲伤，说不定也是一段好姻缘啊。”霓凰的话正说中荀飞盏一直以来的心痛之事，出言开解道，心中却不免觉得自己正是胡言乱语，连自己也说服不了。  
妹妹所嫁非人，自是不幸，但爱女嫁给周循，如何不是佳儿佳偶，然而少年夫妻不见白头，更是锥心彻骨。念及此处，难过不能自已，壶中酒已饮尽，忙唤了店家再添，只觉心头空落。这空落蔓延开来，便叫他无端地想起那人来，仿佛这空落同那人已经融成一体，不是他叫他心中空落，而是这心中空落便是他的影子一般。这世上不见白头的岂止少年夫妻耳？便是见了白头的，也未见得善终。这世间种种，竟似有一只无形的手拨弄命轨，半点由不得他，任他试了一种又一种，总是殊途同归，尽是空落。  
只是他心中所想，霓凰全然不知，只听他夸起姚恢，心道到底还是寻常男子，叹道：“将军有所不知。少年时看到一个人，时时在一起，还不觉得有什么，只觉得便该是这样，等以为他死了才知道自己原来喜欢他，只怕再也不会喜欢别的人了——唉，将军年纪尚轻，只怕尚未有此体会。”  
荀飞盏不知她曾心有所属，只是此乃私隐，不便多问，只道：“依在下看，人一辈子定会遇上很多人，也定会喜欢很多人。只是遇上的人越多，喜欢的人越多，才越知道喜欢是怎么一回事，也才越知道自己有多喜欢当初那一个人。”  
“当初那个人，只怕早就已经错过了，再没有重来的机会。”霓凰黯然道。  
“兴许尚有机会。”荀飞盏轻轻道，似是说予自己听。谁料霓凰闻言蓦地一惊，猛地抬头看向他，不可置信得有些发抖：“你如何得知？”  
此话问得蹊跷，荀飞盏联系方才她醉言，忽而心中一凛，正巧上了酒，便给自己斟了一盏，先饮了一口，复沉吟道：“那郡主又如何得知？”  
霓凰被他问得一怔，醉后思绪迟缓，过了好一会儿才理清，心道：“他是禁军的人，又这样得力，想来是蒙挚的人，若有他相助，我也算放心了。”于是笑着举杯道：“既是如此，咱们心照不宣。一切拜托将军了。”  
如此又入死路，荀飞盏想了想，却不举杯，手指轻轻地在烛火边捻动，似是想看看手指能离这火苗有多近。霓凰不解其意，只怔怔地看着他，又道：“将军为何不言？”  
“郡主但有所托，定当效劳，只是靖王殿下……”荀飞盏故意顿住不说，下了这一步险棋。他料定除却霓凰与靖王之外，犹有一将领牵涉其中，听霓凰之意，似与那人颇有旧情。寻常私隐，他自无心深究，然而念及方才在桃花垆靖王私会江湖人之事，不觉心中生起一个念头，无论如何也要弄明白。  
霓凰果然急道：“景琰尚且不知，此事他自有安排，还望将军替他守住这个秘密。”  
“靖王殿下若是悉知详情，自然好办；可他性子耿直，若是全然不知，总易出些差错。”  
“我亦知此事难办，但当年之事牵连甚广，若叫他知道那人回来了，还不知闹成什么样子。”霓凰叹了一口气，“其实，将军年轻，与林氏又无旧恩，他所谋之事也实在凶险，我当劝您切勿参与过深，祸延家人，只是……”  
“只是郡主明知他所谋凶险，仍是旧情难忘。”荀飞盏小心斟酌道，“情义二字，可教人为之生为之死。”  
“将军所言不错。”霓凰叹道，“我若还留在大梁，总有办法助他，可如今我也无能为力，是以借酒消愁，叫将军笑话了。”  
“岂敢？”荀飞盏笑笑，饮了一口酒，心中已大致有数，昔年林氏与祁王一案，牵扯甚广，靖王也因言获罪，蒙挚原为林府旧人，竟也不知因着什么幸免于难。如今听霓凰的意思，似是当年林氏有人回了京，已与霓凰有了联系。她可放心说予自己听，多半因蒙挚也已知情。若靖王仍蒙在鼓中，那便正好解释了为何那一日蒙挚御前出言救他，多半是有背后梅长苏的授意。只是又不知梅长苏同林氏又有何关系。若是与祁王和林氏有旧，那他投入萧景桓门下，必是另有所图。定要细细查探清楚，及早告知他才是。  
心中打定了主意，面上却赧然而笑：“不瞒郡主，情之一字，我也总是借酒消愁，安敢笑人？”  
霓凰见烛火之中他耳根发红，低头微笑，不由想到穆青，怜爱之心大起，笑道：“也不知道哪家的小娘子这么有福气，听闻将军春猎上大大的出了风头，京中名媛贵女芳心暗许的不计其数，还会为情所困？”  
这话却说到他心里，荀飞盏不由叹了一口气，吟道：“出其东门，有女如云，虽则如云，匪我思存。”不觉思绪也飘去城外，恨不能飞去他身边，将今夜所思之事都讲与他听，也不知能不能帮到他什么。


	17. 第十七章

十七、  
自接了家人入京，祖衡脸上的笑容也变多了，只银钱时常不够使，一等月末出饷便一整天精神尤为松快。荀飞盏一日听徐赟同祖衡拿此事玩笑，便暗使陈岱将禁军采买之事交予他。禁军军资一概由兵部库部郎负责调度提供，只是毕竟是天子脚下，总有些杂项的开支，倘一项项报上去等户部另立项开支，得等到猴年马月去。加之禁军本就是天子近臣，不在这一点小钱，是以自前朝起，便有先支后补之事，到了本朝，已成惯例。原先这差使在陈岱那一处，虽是个肥差，但陈岱极恶账目筹算，且家境殷实，几次请辞。无奈徐赟又粗枝大叶，荀飞盏也不敢将此事交给他。如今拔擢了新人，正乐得交托。此事原是要经报蒙挚，方可施行，然而荀飞盏疏于此道，陈岱也不曾提醒，一封短函去到总部司，兵部皆知他颇得青眼，也不理下头有没有蒙挚的批复，一路畅通，随即走马上任。  
荀飞盏知此处弊端甚多，不过金额不算大，又知祖衡其人谨慎，也出不了什么乱子，本着意叫他自己另谋些收入。谁知祖衡虽则穷困，但品行清廉端正，自思才疏学浅，去坊间细细问过采买之事，又托人去问荀安京中府邸采买的流程。早先荀安奉荀飞盏之令，给他送过衣服，之后祖衡家人进京之时又多照拂，祖衡感念，禁军年下发了饷，便去那日荀飞盏带他去的鹿鸣居买了些那日吃来极好的糕点送他。此次又来请教，荀安也自尽心，细写了荀府流程细节，又荐了些老实得力的商户予他。  
如此又至月末，祖衡将理过的采买一事连同账目报予荀飞盏，叫他实在有些哭笑不得。细细听来，又觉祖衡做事细致用心，更是喜欢，笑道：“仲平可知我原先为何叫你接这差使？”  
祖衡早先也想过，只是没想出个头绪来。陈岱手下账目虽不清楚，但他理过后也算对得上，况且陈岱与荀飞盏关系极好，没由头来查他。他知荀飞盏不爱听虚言，老老实实道：“属下不知。”  
“我原是想你谋些零碎银子，补贴下而已，但仲平着实叫我刮目相看，是我小人之心了，惭愧惭愧。”荀飞盏笑着拍了拍额头。  
祖衡一愣，笑道：“小人胆子小，办个七七八八已经想破了头，一时倒忘了还有个取巧的法子。”  
“你做得很好，我已上了折子，这职位之后额外有些贴补，你也不必烦神了。”  
“多谢将军！”  
“如何？家人来京可还习惯？”  
“一切都好。”祖衡点点头道，“原先在乡下也是没有田，嫂嫂替临近一个佛寺种些瓜菜豆子，混口饭吃。如今来京里，我本意叫他们享享清福，她也闲不住，前些天跟我说找了份工，如今不种豆子改种花了，只是她口音同人家不一样，估计有些要学的——我侄子却学得很快，已经和街上孩子们一起玩了。”祖衡平日里话不多，其他部属多是金陵生人，旁人说笑他就跟在边上笑，也不怎么开口，只说起家人时有许多话说。荀飞盏见他难得讲了这许多，左右无事，便有意引他多说些。  
“小孩子总是学得快些。”  
“就怕他学得太快，我已物色好一家学堂，等过些时候就送过去，省得每日在街上疯跑，前些天还和我说约了谁谁谁去看做炮仗，一跑就没影。”  
“官坊如何随意进得，正是诓你。”荀飞盏笑道。  
“是呀，所以我才要把他揪起来送去念书。”  
“赶明儿你有了小孩儿，他正是做哥哥的，得先树个样子出来。”  
祖衡愣了愣，低头笑笑，没再说话。荀飞盏登时会意，又拍了拍额头：“我也是个被人催的，还是不催旁人了。”  
被说中心事，祖衡不好意思地笑笑：“能再找到他们，我已别无所求了。”  
这话也正合荀飞盏的意，便不再多言，手上有一搭没一搭的翻着账册，心思却已飞到北郊。日前他去信同萧景桓言及林氏旧事，萧景桓那边迟了几日方才回信给他，回信不长，只说此事他已有数，反嘱咐他切不可牵涉过多。并提及近日工期兴许要延后，采石场人心浮动，因离京城不远，请禁军与巡防营多留神，他也会尽力周旋。信笺只手掌大小，翻来覆去看了许多遍，又派人去了那几处守着，似是什么都做了，也不知道自己到底还记挂什么。今日祖衡同他说起家人来京，他才猛地想起来，原是说好本月赶完了工期，那萧景桓自然也是回京述职，一并去猎苑看阿抗。如今他最喜爱追逐猎苑野兔，正应待他一并出猎，如今也不知要推到什么时候，眼见着春天已过去一半，再等怕是要等秋猎了。  
想到这里不由叹了一口气，祖衡忙问道：“可是有哪里错了？”  
荀飞盏摆摆手笑道：“没什么，我想到别处去了。早先不是让人去采石场盯着么？听闻工期推延，我一朋友在誉王那一处督建，许是要过些日子才能见了。”  
“又推延了？月头似乎已推延过一次。”祖衡皱眉道，“要推到什么时候？”  
“这我也不知，兴许至少要多几个月。”荀飞盏道。京中其实也有传闻，此次推迟乃是弘远法师前几日进言扩建同泰寺，梁帝恩准了，并另起一座玉佛殿，除太子在梁帝寿辰上所献玉佛外，另建十八座罗汉像在侧殿。这消息乃是听陈氏说的，说是正待竣工后去供奉。  
“这如何使得？”祖衡惊道，“只怕已误了春时，一年都荒废了。”  
荀飞盏道：“朝廷也有人提了此事，只是不知如何圣心如何决断。”  
“唉，去岁冬日不冷，雪都没下几场，本来今年就艰难。”祖衡忽而想起一事，道：“小人做采买之时，其实有些不大明白的。”  
“你说。”  
“小钱轻贱，有些铺子只收铜钱好钱，可朝廷又不许这样，只得依旧这样标上，往往一袋小米标出来要两吊钱，但若是小钱，便要三吊；如钱有破损和锈蚀，又要更贵。”祖衡道，“如此，拿着钱越发买不到物事，且物价标得本是低了的，商铺忧心朝廷出新的政令，反连货也不上，倒不若以布匹直接交易了。然而若真有好钱两吊，能买到的东西却比先前多——到底钱是值钱了还是不值钱了？”  
这话其实他心里掂量了有些时候，本有些惴惴，但见荀飞盏频频点头，又有了几分信心。他倒并非想在采买上做出什么花样来，只记挂着当攒些钱下来，又听人说储钱无用，说不准那一日便又变了，还是置些产业的好。他想荀飞盏消息自然比他多，指缝里漏一些出来，也够他用了。  
荀飞盏道：“货殖之道，我所知实在粗浅，但你说的事，我也有同感。京中酒价上扬，铜钱价好，铁钱价贱，如此下去，确是个隐患。”  
“隐患？”  
此道虽不精，但多少吃过些亏，荀飞盏正待细说，忽有一人快步进来，跪下道：“报，采石场有变。”  
“有何变故？”  
“一伙民夫将监工捆了，群情激愤，说要往同泰寺去。”  
“你来的时候他们动了吗？”  
“还没。”  
同泰寺与采石场不过数十里，所幸夜晚路窄难行，民夫脚力又慢，荀飞盏暗自思忖还赶得及，急令道：“仲平，骑我的马，带五十精锐，即刻去同泰寺，接应殿下回京，转告僧人闭紧寺门……不——”话说到一半又顿住，回身草草写了一张短函，盖上私印，转交给他，道：“殿下眼下就在同泰寺内，你将此函交予他，函中说明了采石场之事。另外，不必理会我方才说的，以殿下的调度为准。”然后对来报的道：“你与祖都尉一同去。”  
“是！”

一路疾驰出了禁军军营，直往同泰寺上山去，一路绿树掩映，风景清幽，只一条路曲径通幽，而至山门方豁然开朗。誉王就住在寺内，使僧人通报后，祖衡站在山门前等候通传。方才忙着赶路，无暇顾及，如今空下来便升起些旁的古怪念头：将军说的那个在同泰寺的朋友，莫不就是誉王殿下？  
只是他在禁军有些时日，立即将这念头压下，心道：“便是有些来往也没什么，将军何等人物，如何不晓得利害？”正这样想着，山门吱呀一声开了，出来几个人，俱不是僧侣打扮，想来是誉王身边的人，后头跟着方才报信的僧人。僧人伸手要去牵马，祖衡忙道：“不劳烦小师父，我即报了殿下，就赶回去复命。这些兄弟在此稍后，便不进去，以免扰了佛门清净。”  
为首那人点了点头，又引他们二人往后头禅房去。跟在他后头走出几步，祖衡忽然意识到这人脚步甚轻，想是有功夫在身上。走到一扇门前，那人停了脚步，扣了扣门，祖衡这才注意到那人手指纤细，浑不似男人的手。  
正犹豫着，忽然听见那人说了一声“请”，正是女子的声音。她引他进了禅房，灯光之下便能看得清五官眉目，确实清秀俊俏，乃是女子所扮，想是誉王身边人，因寺中多有不便扮作男装。  
“见过殿下，在下禁军骑都尉祖衡，奉荀将军的命令，来送这封短函，请殿下过目。”他将短函递给那女子。  
“辛苦了，二位请起。”萧景桓一边拆开来一边道，信函颇短，萧景桓匆匆一扫，看了一眼他，又看了一眼边上那人，祖衡会意道：“此人叫卢秀，正是采石场来报信的兄弟。”  
“也辛苦你了。”萧景桓道，“为首的你可认识？他说了些什么？”  
“为首的姓马，大家都叫他一声马哥。听口音，是下邳那片人。他很有力气，为人也仗义，平时就有些威望。他说他京城的朋友告诉他，皇帝已经驳了您的折子，还答应了和尚头儿要起玉佛殿，咱们春耕之前是万万回不去了。”  
祖衡悄悄抬眼看了一眼萧景桓，只见他面色不变，似在他意料之内，只是听到“玉佛殿”三个字，垂了垂眼，十分疲惫无奈的样子。  
“不可能所有人都听信于他，可有人去问了监工？”  
“这是坏在这里，那监工平日就只知打骂他们，听这样说了，支支吾吾地直说由不得他们，问出是马哥说的后，劈头盖脸将人打了一顿，也不知打到哪里要紧的，一下就死了，然后就闹大了。”  
“那眼下可知是何人领头？”  
“小人出来时，是一个姓朱的，是马哥的同乡，平日里虽不怎么说话，但和马哥因着是同乡，多有照应。”  
“好。”萧景桓点点头，“传我令，同泰寺民夫匠人即刻起身，往栖霞寺去，务必立即撤出同泰寺。”  
“是。”  
“弘光师父，请问寺中可有隐蔽存身之所？”  
“后山有些早些年堆放杂物的库房，近年来少有人去，若有些遮挡，不熟悉的人当寻不见。”  
“好，烦请师父即刻命寺中超过四十岁和不满二十岁的僧人前往库房，以避锋芒。”  
“正是，那其余的人？”  
“祖都尉，你来之时，荀将军可有什么嘱咐？”  
“将军命我一应调度听殿下安排。”  
“甚好，方才听说你带了五十余人来，是禁军还是……”  
“禁军无诏不可擅动，俱是荀将军部曲，但也是精锐中的精锐，定当拼死护殿下周全。”  
萧景桓闻言笑了笑，心知虽说是供他调遣，实则荀飞盏盘算着这些人护送他回京已经绰绰有余，若是给得多了，一来忧他未必回京，在此便将此事了了，二来落人口实，虽是私兵，总难说清。他知这些话荀飞盏不会同眼前这人细说，但此人也自领会清楚，早先京口一役荀飞盏的折子里似乎就提及过此人，如今又被荀飞盏派来此处，想必是有几分才干的，转念之间筹划妥当。  
萧景桓起身道：“祖都尉，此间二十岁至四十岁的僧众，我上次查册，应有五百余人，连同您带来的五十精锐，你觉得可以抵挡上千愤怒的民夫么？”  
祖衡闻言一惊，忙道：“不可。若真如卢兄弟所言，常言道哀兵必胜，且僧众多……不习劳作，只怕同民夫不可相较。请殿下三思。”  
“正是。”萧景桓点点头道，“因此万不可与之正面交战。今夜无月，林间昏暗，都尉来时应也已见到上山之地势。虽不可战，但可欺。”  
祖衡登时明白他的意思，摆个架势吓吓人，左右拖到天亮，去宫里请了旨，届时真派兵过来，也不足惧了。只是虽能理解，但未细察过山势地形，并不知该如何调度。  
萧景桓见他迟疑，续道：“般弱这些日子一直随我在此，她会助你相应调度。”祖衡抬头看向那人，只见方才那名男装的女子低头福了一福，忙低头还了一礼。  
“不过还有一事，便是能装装样子，也不一定能挡得住。莽夫无谋，直冲上山来，可就没法子了。”祖衡想了想道。  
萧景桓见他由此一思，更是满意，道：“这便是第二件事，都尉可识字？”  
“识得几个字。”  
“甚好。”萧景桓回身自案上取过一份折子给他，“民夫之怨，其实早先本王已报过一次，确实被父皇驳了回来，便是这一份，其旨在于若是工期延误，定会记名画押免除当年相应的赋税，并由朝廷提供钱粮。早些时候本王手下的徐大人也曾与民夫们打过几次交道，等下般弱领你去见他。”  
“多谢殿下。”  
“此事关键在于，都尉当施恩却不可示弱，此间分寸不易把握。民夫其实未知此事尚有转圜余地，仓促起事应是有人教唆而准备不足，一者应避其锋芒，对于伤人的监工，可视情势处理。二者也当避免将事情推到无可挽回的地步，倘若他们真攻下同泰寺，在寺中大开杀戒，那便是不得不反，朝廷也不得不剿。”萧景桓道，“小荀将军既信得过你，本王也信得过你。徐大人出身寒门，体恤民生，素与民夫友善，此间之事，便拜托都尉同徐大人了。”  
萧景桓亲王之尊，全无凌人之态，烛火颤动下更显雍容秀丽，望之可亲。又将其中关窍细细向他解释清楚，祖衡不由心折，心中又觉得好笑：将军素日里自言好美人美酒，怪不得与誉王殿下交好，也是人之常情。心中虽觉得好笑，面上低下头道：“请殿下放心，必不辱命！”

此间安排荀飞盏一概不知，也无暇顾及，眼下却有另一桩麻烦。  
“将军，蒙大统领倘若执意出兵，咱们也摁不住啊。”听完蒙挚的口令，见荀飞盏一直沉默不语，徐赟终于忍不住开了口。  
“你说的很是。”荀飞盏忽然站了起来，陈岱与他相熟，本来大半夜地被叫起来已是困顿不堪，见他这样，忽而精神起来，忙道：“将军三思，便是上头要问罪，也是蒙大统领的意思，咱们犯不上……。”  
“不可出兵——至少今夜万万不可。”荀飞盏道。  
陈岱叹了一口气道：“但甫臣说的是，若非非常之举，蒙大统领亲下了令去，将军想拦也拦不住啊。”  
“那就行非常之举。”荀飞盏道。  
“那在下同将军一起。”陈岱又叹了一口气。  
“甫臣留在此地，若祖衡回来了，即刻报我。”  
“二位可别再打什么哑谜了，究竟要如何？”徐赟急问道。  
“你还没想明白么？”陈岱无奈地看了他一眼，“摁不住令，只好去摁住发令的人。”


	18. 第十八章

十八、  
自京口一事后，蒙挚早知荀飞盏已非昔日之人，然而他万万想不到此人竟如此胆大，直接违抗军令，直入蒙府，负手立在堂下，身后还跟着十几个甲士。  
“荀将军这是要做什么？”  
“末将接到军令，十分不解，特来请教。”  
“既是接到军令，因何在此？”  
“既是军令，为何没有陛下的手谕？”  
“事出紧急，乃是奉圣上的口谕。”  
“何人传旨，我竟不知？”荀飞盏道，“今日末将当值，一日皆在军中。陛下若有口谕，只会命人送到禁军来，如何先来了大统领的私宅？”  
“将军这是何意？”蒙挚不豫道，“民夫作乱，事急从权……”  
“我只问因何故此令先到了大统领的私宅？”荀飞盏打断他的话，“事出紧急，大统领莫要打岔才是。”  
“你这是什么态度？”  
“我替您来回，想是事出之时大统领与陛下在一处？兵部主事眼下还在当值，就这么刚刚好把我送上去的密报送了上去，是不是？”荀飞盏讥笑道，“大统领只需回我一句，乃是亲耳聆听圣上口谕便是，末将即刻点兵，天亮之前提贼首来见。”  
蒙挚感到自己唇上胡须有些潮湿，竟是出了些汗。不过出兵一事底下人或有反弹，也在梅长苏意料之内，早已告知他应对之策，总算有些底，又对梅长苏的敬畏加深了一层。  
“我并未亲耳听陛下说起此事。将军不知誉王殿下此刻便身在同泰寺，事情紧急，只得一面请旨，一面着亲信来报。将军若不信，咱们一同入宫面圣分辨清楚，再请过圣意。”  
荀飞盏心中一凛，登时明白这打的什么主意，到了御前，可没有什么事急从权，只有誉王擅动禁军，便是他能自辩，也难免叫梁帝心中存疑。况且蒙挚一向是梁帝心腹，他一口咬死是誉王，也无从旁证。如此手段，虽不隐蔽，却也有效，想也是梅长苏的手笔。  
“誉王殿下？亲信在何处？可有印信？”  
“将军可同我一齐面圣，我自会在御前呈上。”  
“便在此处拿出来。”荀飞盏令道。  
“荀将军这是跑到我家来发号施令了。”蒙挚冷哼一声，“你眼里还有军法没有？”话音未落，只见荀飞盏身影一动，几是本能一般左手往下格挡，直撞上荀飞盏膝头，再一定神，那把御赐流星剑已贴在颈间，寒光映着灯火，直射到荀飞盏的眼中，眸色极淡，颇似战场上见过杀红了眼的鲜卑武士。堂内蒙挚私兵见状，立即拔剑，荀飞盏带来的十几甲士掉转长戟，将荀飞盏护在中间。  
“为将者，眼里只有一个人，将军以为是谁？”荀飞盏笑了笑，随即眼中笑意又冷，朗声道，“我再问一遍，大统领是否真有誉王印信？”  
“想不到誉王殿下的手伸到禁军来了。”蒙挚冷笑道。  
剑在颈间，蒙挚忽而心思澄明，一下想通了整件事。荀飞盏原是誉王的人，不愿出兵，乃是怕这件事最后真扣到誉王头上。若是自己真在御前一口咬死，荀飞盏也没有办法，是以此刻才拔剑相向。相通这一节，便更是有恃无恐，他料定荀飞盏投鼠忌器也不敢拿他如何。  
“你说是誉王，可我怎见那人是个姓陈的江湖豪客呢？”荀飞盏将那柄剑贴得更近，直在蒙挚颈上划出一道淡淡的血痕，“说来也巧，前几日宁国侯世子同我一并在桃花垆，正见到靖王与那人相约饮酒来着——还要多谢大统领提点，否则我还记不起来。”  
蒙挚一时大惊，不知荀飞盏自何处得知梅长苏有意扶立靖王，一时间语塞，毛发直立，汗涔涔下。荀飞盏凑近他，只用他二人能听见的声音，轻轻笑道：“蒙大统领，昔年林氏弄权，牵连甚广，也是没了一个皇子一个大将军，末将这可是在救您啊。”  
“你！”  
“此事可以不是靖王，也不是誉王，不是您，也不是我，且去睡上一觉，太太平平地等到天亮，如何？”  
“然而你我皆知，民夫已乱，贻误军机，若真出了事，谁也跑不了。”  
“那是自然，可我实在想知道，大统领如何知道民夫作乱一事？”  
“你上奏兵部我如何不知？”  
荀飞盏眯起眼睛，侧过头细细地打量起他，复低笑道：“可巧我早就知道，梅长苏的手也伸到了禁军。”  
蒙挚心头大震，心知事情败露，暗运内息，只待拼死一搏。谁知这时一队人马匆匆而入，为首的正是荀飞盏的亲信徐赟，看后头跟着的俱是军刀出鞘的部曲，又这样长驱直入自家府邸，想来是将这院子已团团围住，却不知是何时传出消息。其实荀飞盏也暗自奇怪，徐赟为何离了禁军带人来此。  
荀飞盏带人离开禁军之前，陈岱便知今日之事绝无可能善了，同徐赟交代如得了誉王的回信，若誉王着意不可出兵，即刻带人围了蒙府。本意只是迫蒙挚就范，却也想不到荀飞盏直接提剑相逼。  
徐赟对陈岱素来佩服，又是荀飞盏的部曲，虽有些犯嘀咕，但也不迟疑。只是一进来见到荀飞盏的长剑就架在蒙挚的脖子上，不由还是吃了一惊，不知这位小公子这回的胆大妄为要如何收场。  
“何事？”荀飞盏略一分神，蒙挚抓住机会，暗运内息，一掌拍出，荀飞盏胸口吃痛，咯了一口血，狠意顿生，倒转长剑，往前一送，直擦蒙挚脸颊而过，蒙挚侧头一避，只削去一大片胡子。荀飞盏抓住机会，连出四剑，蒙挚身法极快，竟皆堪堪避过，挥出一掌，气势雄浑，荀飞盏不由胸口气滞，剑势稍缓，蒙挚一个箭步而上，再叠上两掌，荀飞盏引剑而回，横剑当胸，以剑气相抗，气血翻涌，一时心头烦恶，未及调整，怒喝一声，挺剑击出。蒙挚见他如此不要命的打法，胸前破绽大开，正待一掌拍出，忽而感到侧面有风，竟是一把匕首凌空飞来，忙收回掌去，荀飞盏却毫不避开，一剑凌空劈下，硬生生斩断了那把匕首，剑势不减，直劈入蒙挚肩头，鲜血汩汩而出，不由痛得他那一侧膝盖一软，直跪在地上。荀飞盏垂下剑，直指他喉头，只听陈岱惊道：“将军三思。”  
方才几招实在太急，待堂中蒙挚部从回过神来，剑尖停在离蒙挚喉头只三寸的地方，蒙挚甚至能闻到剑上自己鲜血的味道，一个个不敢上前，生怕一个轻举妄动送了蒙挚的性命。自己也被徐赟的部属团团围住，绝无生路。  
“他可能真的会杀了我。”蒙挚心中产生了一个古怪的念头，肩头火辣辣地痛着，只见徐赟凑上前来，附耳对荀飞盏说了什么。荀飞盏先是一怔，随后哈哈一笑，戾气全消，笑道：“甫臣连人也杀过，一句话将你吓成这样。”  
其实也怪不得徐赟，誉王已经回京进宫请旨，叫卢秀回营只复了一句话，“万万不可出兵，便是有诏，也给我摁住了”。这话实在过于大逆不道，几乎就是明着暗示荀飞盏抗旨，他不敢当着众人的面说，心中只道兴许誉王殿下同将军有什么默契，这话当有些别的意思。  
一句话说完，他已是脸色刷白，近乎求助地看了一眼陈岱。陈岱却垂着眼不看他，不知正低头沉思着什么。其实徐赟进来之际，他已知誉王的意思，却摸不准荀飞盏究竟该如何行事。依他看来，荀飞盏今日有些鲁莽，不过一力破十巧，对上蒙挚，兴许这样更有效一些。  
“你差点杀了我。”荀飞盏笑道。  
“将军手中有剑，杀不了您。”陈岱叹了一口气，“如今已是这般，不知将军意欲如何收场？”  
“大统领说得极是，民夫作乱，禁军失察，若没个理由，大家都吃不了兜着走。”荀飞盏眼睛亮了亮，“甫臣，去后院放把火，把这儿给我烧了。今夜我当值，与蒙大统领回禀之时，院中起火，自顾不暇……嗯，经查，竟是江左贼人埋伏于京，欲与采石场之乱相呼应，以致禁军反应不及——季远，如何？”  
“幸蒙大统领部曲训练有素，反应及时，如今已扑灭了大火，正要报给陛下？”陈岱用指节揉了揉额头，建议道，“但京中竟有江左贼人，将军还是应入宫请失察之罪才是。”  
如此，却要罚我的俸禄了。荀飞盏无奈地笑笑，伸出另一只手，指了指案上的烛台，陈岱一愣，还是走过去拿了递给他。荀飞盏接过烛台，一脚踏在蒙挚胸口，收剑入鞘，直将那烛火对着他伤处皮肉戳下，陈岱不由背过身去，只闻到空气中令人作呕的气息，耳中尽是蒙挚的惨叫，心中不由十分后悔，掷出匕首的手也不由发抖。  
荀飞盏方才暴起而击，又受了蒙挚一掌，内息紊乱，见此一阵恶心，吐了一口血。他抹了把嘴角，哑着嗓子笑道：“我这可是在帮您，可要领我这个情。”  
蒙挚痛得眼冒金星，半边肩膀火辣辣地烧着，几乎听不清荀飞盏究竟说些什么，只听得他喉音嘶哑，咬牙切齿，仿佛是地狱里爬出一只恶虎冲着他嘶叫。半晌才喘匀了气，骂道：“放屁！”  
荀飞盏哼了一声，随手丢开烛台，揪住蒙挚的领子，将他从地上提领起来，低声笑道：“有我一日，那个位置上要坐谁，就由不得旁人。十二年前您就是个聪明人，今日不妨也聪明一点。这火我留给您，是走是留，全在您一念之间。”  
然后松开手，任由蒙挚摔在地上，环视四周，见陈岱犹背对着他，双肩耸动，上前抚了抚他的背，低声道：“季远，对不住了。”  
陈岱只觉从颈后到脊梁都僵住，心头大震。他与荀飞盏总角之交，往常总暗暗存了比较的意思，不甘输他一头。自京口一役开始，荀飞盏像是忽然变了一个人，行事放纵却内有机心，只是再也看不透他在想些什么，渐渐地他与之争先后的心思便淡了，心下隐隐觉得，倘若跟在他手下，他可希冀的不止禁军之内，是以也悄悄地拒绝了家里人为他筹谋兵部要职的打算，甘心在他手下。然而今日见他杀伐果断，真正意识到这条路需要做些什么，一时又惊又惧，竟有些悔意。然忽而听到荀飞盏在身后低声致歉，又有些恍惚动摇，良久方道：“将军考虑得很周全。”却依旧背过身，不敢回头见蒙挚。  
荀飞盏听他语意，知他心意松动，复捏了捏他肩膀，拍了拍他肩背，不再多说，只转向呆在一侧的徐赟道：“甫臣，这些人……”  
“交给我吧。”陈岱忽而转过身来，向他深深行了一礼，“蒙大统领部曲反应及时，却难免有些伤亡。”  
“辛苦了。”荀飞盏点了点头，“甫臣，此处交给季远，你随我来。”  
“这便进宫？”  
“出城。”


	19. 第十九章

十九、  
深更半夜被叫起来，又是因着这种事，萧景桓本就也没期待梁帝能有什么好脾气。杯子奏章砸了一地，立即跪了下去，恰到好处地表现出惊惧战栗的样子，耳中听他斥些办事不利的话，却也不怎样刺耳，只觉得厌烦。他这样左支右绌小心翼翼，难道是为着他自己的权位吗？梁帝醉心佛法，梵音香火里乐得自在，倒给他惹出这许多麻烦。  
待他似乎训累了，萧景桓方开口道：“儿臣自知办事不力，任凭父皇责罚，但请父皇保重龙体，否则儿臣万死难赎。”  
这话虽说得有口无心，梁帝也未必不知，但多少是个台阶，复坐回席上，命人重新传了茶水，润了润嗓子，道：“罢了，传旨，着荀飞盏带三千禁军去同泰寺平定此事。”  
“父皇！”萧景桓忙道，“民怨如水，可疏不可堵啊。”  
“那你有策？”  
“此事乃是朝廷延误工期，先失信于民。农时不可误，儿臣恳请父皇暂缓修寺的计划，春耕之后再行安排。”  
“此事朕上次已经驳过你了。”梁帝皱了皱眉头，萧景桓这个儿子做事用心他是知道的，只是在他看来读书读得迂腐了些，“倘若人人都效法他们，动辄举事胁迫朝廷，那朝廷有何威信可言？”  
“朝廷威信在于取信于民而非立威震慑，而民生多艰，恳求父皇见怜。更何况此次大修同泰寺，征用四千余名民夫，若以每户二十亩，百三之税而计，此四千户农民若不能赶上春耕，朝廷至少在夏税一项上就损失两千四百石，遑论若交不上夏税，只能变卖土地，届时流民攒聚于京郊，更不可收拾。”萧景桓道，“更不必提这四千余人延长工期时的口粮，相较之下也是小数了。”  
这些话他早些时候的折子里都已一一具明，数字更为详实，梁帝焉能不知。然而早些时候无遮大会，修南禅寺，萧景桓也是如此劝阻过，最后增发了铁钱以平民怨，也不曾闹出什么事来。其时便有人上书，自两晋以来，未曾开铸，民间只得混用东吴与元嘉旧钱，甚至在京外几以粮食绢帛为货，增发铁钱乃是予民方便。而誉王与京中士族豪门有旧，豪门富户多持铜钱好钱，增发铁钱，物价上扬，自然不愿，乃是为私害国之举。  
若说萧景桓为私害国，梁帝心中倒不如何同意，但他也知萧景桓心中从未忘记过元康九年之事，不愿收民间之铜铁以铸币，更有意积蓄粮草，以图北上，是以会有此建议，每每在朝上揭过不提。  
“你之前的折子，朕也是读了的。”梁帝顿了顿道，“可否效之前南禅寺旧例？”  
“再发铁钱？”萧景桓微微抬起头望了梁帝一眼，虽未开口，梁帝也听出他的意思，低头思量一阵道，“若是要增发铁钱，也不是不可，但请父皇允民夫以此徭役抵扣夏税。同时，若为无土的贫户，便由朝廷增发铁钱，以抵扣地租，如此民心方定。否则，仅仅朝廷增发的那些铁钱难以应对夏税同地租，无异于抱薪救火。”  
梁帝暗自思忖萧景桓此举无异于将扬州豪强推向了对面，如今只是民心不安，而若依他之策，此举一开，之后必有以徭役抵租税之举，而朝廷又将增发铁钱，如此定伤及士族之利，那朝堂之上便不止萧景桓一人之言，而将变成士族豪门一齐反对，届时必然推迟佛寺的修葺。况且一到铸币和租税之事，朝廷上必然吵得不可开交，与其如此还是快刀斩乱麻的好。  
“朝廷上一说起铸币和租税之事，不要个月余如何商议停当？眼下既有作乱，先着禁军去料理了便是。”梁帝道，话音未落，外间来报言侯请见，已在外间，一时间梁帝颇有些懊悔自己今夜宿在这报恩寺中，倘若在宫里，宫门下钥，总还有些清净。只是言阙懒理内政，向来只点与北燕南楚有关的外务，若深夜来报，必有要事，忙宣入内殿。  
言阙迤迤然而入内室，见萧景桓跪在地上，又见地上奏章茶盏，便知方才梁帝发作了一番。  
“有何要事漏夜前来？”  
言阙看了萧景桓一眼：“同泰寺一事，陛下欲作何处置？”  
“言卿如何得知？”梁帝神色一凝。  
“自是誉王殿下请臣来的。”言阙道，“殿下怕自己劝不住陛下，当要找个说客。”  
梁帝心里其实也有数，此事萧景桓已不是第一次上报，若真是打定主意，还真得找言阙或者谢玉这样的辅国重臣来帮腔。谢玉如今不在京城，说话最有分量的非言阙莫属。只是听他这么直陈而来，不由又有些恼火，暗觉这个儿子竟联合着旁人一起来胁迫他，便道：“方才正与景桓商议，着禁军先去压下，正巧言卿来了，这之后的善后一并从长计议。”  
“压？”言阙抬起头看着他，复笑道，“是，几千民夫而已，如何镇压不下？”  
“言卿有话不妨直说。”梁帝不豫道。  
“陛下笃信佛法，不知如何同佛祖交代贻误春耕农时还出动禁军镇压之事？又或者佛经中有什么别的法子消弭这杀戒？”言阙说完行了一礼，“臣疏于佛法，请陛下指教。”  
言阙长年服药，中气不足，最后那句话几如一缕青烟就这样弥散在空中。梁帝却万万想不到言阙竟如此直接，近乎面斥，实在是大大的不敬。只是义正辞严，不好反驳，只佯擦了擦汗，起身笑道：“言卿说得极是，险些酿成大祸，那依你看，如何啊？”  
“情势突变，既非天灾，必是人祸。如果派兵镇压，京畿一带四通八达之地，人言可畏，届时便不是一府的动荡，而是动摇国家的根本。是以此等民夫暴起，应先控制范围，再行恩抚，而后收押首脑，最后论罪。”  
“暴乱已起，如何恩抚？况且数千余人，若真要揪出始作俑者，论罪惩处以儆效尤，谈何容易？”  
“那依陛下，黄巾军亦泱泱之众，也是剿也不能剿，抚也不能抚，为之奈何？”  
“言卿这是将朕比做桓灵？”梁帝愠怒道。  
“臣绝无此意。”言阙又躬身行了一礼，“臣的意思是，他们仓促起事，必有机可乘。何况同泰寺位处京郊，乃是天子脚下，便是陛下宽宏，也不应放纵，否则各地效仿，为祸无穷。”  
这话正说到梁帝心里，不由神色稍缓：“此话是至理。”  
“眼下是否只同泰寺有变？”言阙转而问萧景桓。  
“非同泰寺，而是左近采石场。”萧景桓回禀道，“儿臣回京前，特令同泰寺其余民夫即刻撤出，以防合流。儿臣观民夫之众，受人挑唆，方兴此暴乱，往同泰寺去乃是欲一鼓作气，便命一众僧侣匿于后山，以避锋芒。”  
“如此甚好。”梁帝点点头，“遇不见人，气势上自是衰减些。且佛门重地，那些民夫也未敢胡作非为——你起来吧。”  
“谢父皇。”萧景桓道，“其实，早些时候延期，便已有些不稳。儿臣曾属下着意安抚，如今朝廷旨意未下，暴乱已起，儿臣看来，乃是天恩未达，此事犹有转圜的余地。而这些民夫往同泰寺来，只怕也是想着同朝廷做笔交易，倘若真派禁军强攻，攻自是攻得下，只是难免污了佛门清净地。”  
“你这样考虑，也算周详了。”相较言阙方才含讥带讽，萧景桓这话显然叫梁帝舒服得多，不免又觉得还是这个儿子懂得体惜，“言卿方才说及恩抚，倘若真对上，当如何恩抚又如何惩治？”  
“陛下可命开附近常平仓，取粮而往，围而不剿，并下令凡投降者，除起事者外，既往不咎。投降者，即画押记名，领粮归家。而后以画押名次，分级发放耕地。”言阙道，“此外，如检举起事者，经由查实，另有厚封。”  
“既已起事，如何肯出卖同侪？”  
“这正是仓促起事可乘之机。如此厚赏，倘民夫如真为势所迫，必会动摇；倘若筹备日久，必不为所动，届时收而剿之，名正言顺，也不会令天下人不安。”  
萧景桓听在耳中，心想厚赏确是厚赏，然而常平仓的粮食一定不够，便是挪用禁军与巡防营的屯粮勉强够用，又何来田地可分？只是好容易梁帝有些松动，他也不想提起此事。  
然而就便是不提，梁帝其实也记得萧景桓奏折中曾报过此事，皱眉道：“只怕京畿之地，无地可分。”  
“陛下何不将附近十几座寺庙的田地退出来，彰显佛祖和陛下的仁心？”  
言阙缓缓道来，语意平和，梁帝同萧景桓却俱是一惊。梁帝惊在竟如此胆大，有此一议，而萧景桓却是又惊又喜，惊的也是言阙竟敢提出退寺为田的主张，大大地违背了梁帝一贯恩抚寺庙的旨意，喜的是如此提议由他首倡，梁帝无论如何都要掂量一下，便是一次不允，而后旧事重提，阻力也小了许多。更何况，确实没有比眼下更合适的时机了。  
梁帝兀自沉吟不语，言阙却没有再给他犹豫的机会，又笑道：“陛下往日礼佛如此诚心，佛祖又如何不体惜陛下的难处？”

出报恩寺的时候，萧景桓不由感激起自己先见之明，今日若非言阙相助，万万不会如此顺畅。他虽养在皇后膝下，但言阙同皇后感情颇淡，对他更也无太多照拂，他封王后，更是有意避嫌，并不掺和朝廷的事。两人并无何舅甥之谊，命人去求言阙相助时，也是自由朝廷出发，希望他以大局为重。如今心愿得偿，待到无人处，忍不住向他作了一揖，笑道：“若非您相助，今日可真不知如何收场。”  
“殿下早打定了主意，此事依旧会是这般收场，不必谢我。”言阙淡淡道。  
萧景桓默然，心知他说的是实话。不论梁帝意下如何，此事他已有方略，无论如何也会想办法劝住梁帝。  
“只是臣有一言，殿下姑妄听之。”  
“请讲。”萧景桓忙躬身道。  
“殿下所图，对于当下的大梁而言，天高难企。寻常人求而不得，亦已焉哉。殿下却是坚信事在人为，不达目的，决不罢休。”言阙叹了一口气，扫了一眼侍从手中颤动的灯笼，“风急夜冷，我只可惜这烛火烧得太快。”  
萧景桓明白他的意思，叹道：“我明白了。只是长夜漫漫，便是只烧得一晚，也不可不全力而为，只望来路有人能走在我前面，也不枉了。”  
言阙闻言，略有些动容，似又有些悲切，他看了一眼前路，道：“殿下，回府？”  
“我想去一趟禁军处。”  
“陛下已然传旨去了，殿下是放心不下？”  
“是。”  
言阙点点头，沉吟道：“与我回府也是顺路，一道吧。”


	20. 第二十章

二十、  
正往禁军驻所去，经过一处浓烟直上，一片喧闹鼎沸，定睛一看，竟是蒙挚的府邸。萧景桓急遣人去问，过不多时便出来一人，高高瘦瘦，只是挂着两个眼袋，十分萎靡困顿的模样。  
“禁军越骑校尉陈岱见过誉王殿下，见过言侯。”  
“怎么回事？”萧景桓问道，“你怎在此处？今夜禁军何人当值？”  
“回殿下，今夜禁军荀将军当值，因有事欲禀明大统领，便一同来了，谁知后宅忽然起了火，蒙大统领也受了伤，所幸妇孺家眷无碍。”  
“荀将军呢？”  
“荀将军带人出城了。”  
萧景桓闻言大惊，碍于言阙在此，不可发作又不可言及自己命荀飞盏按兵不动之事，一时气结，不知荀飞盏平日一副聪明相，犯起傻来竟糊涂至此。所幸圣旨已下，时辰上的出入，虽是个隐患，也不是不可救。  
陈岱见他沉默不语，猜到他意思，忙道：“殿下容禀，禁军无诏不可擅动，将军只带了几十个部曲，去私库里提点些钱粮。且留臣在京中候命，若下了圣旨，方领兵出发。”  
萧景桓松了一口气，心中也不知自己急个什么，定了定神道：“侯爷与我方从圣上处过来，已下了旨意。既然蒙大统领有上，你且速回驻所调度，此间留些人手照应。”  
“是。”  
“是有人纵火还是意外？”言阙忽然开了口。  
陈岱顿了顿道：“卑职无能，还在查证。”  
“天底下没有这么巧的事，可得细查。”  
“是。”  
“不过蒙大统领既受了伤，叫荀将军代劳，之后上个折子具述详情。”言阙笑了笑，回看萧景桓，“既然话带到了，回去吧。”

京城这些波澜，同泰寺确实一无所知，祖衡与徐正谦早已安排妥当，僧人在山上举以灯火，按时交班，似有重兵，山门处则由祖衡带来的人把守，秩序井然。  
同泰寺地势颇高，远远地民夫就能望见这一处的情景，不由有些犯嘀咕。朱杰只是藉马哥之名，真正出主意的乃是一个叫常宽的人。常宽便是丹徒人，对京郊这一带熟悉，也读过两年书，早些时候监工克扣，也是他据理力争，是以大家对他言听计从。眼见山上似有重兵把守，朱杰不由停住迟疑：“同泰寺上为何会有这么多官兵？”  
一人答道：“我听闻皇帝看重同泰寺，叫王爷来督建呢！”  
“尽瞎说，皇子王爷何等尊贵，怎么会住在和尚庙里？”  
“再贵贵得过皇帝吗？皇帝不也住和尚庙？”  
“说得有些道理，之前那谁不就是说，要在同泰寺修玉佛殿，所以咱们才回不去吗？”  
“八成是的，那玉佛宝贝，有几个兵也应当。”  
“还有几个兵，你看着火把交岗，我可数过了，少说又一千个。”  
“尽胡扯，一千个人，这山上站得下吗？”  
“不要一千个，那五百个总有，还是官兵。”  
“尽长他人的志气灭自己的威风，咱们这几千号人，有力气有家伙，还怕了他们不成，反正吃不饱是个死，被他们打死也是个死，总拉个垫背的。”  
朱杰听着弟兄们议论纷纷，不由更是犹豫，转而问常宽道：“阿宽，你怎么看，我们是直接冲过去呢，还是……”  
常宽听他的口气，似有松动之意，叹道：“朱大哥，咱们既到了这里，朝廷已经饶不了我们了，更何况，难道就让马哥枉死吗？便是豁出命去，也要挣一口气呀！”  
念及老乡惨死，朱杰心头悲愤，连连点头：“那便冲上去，左右杀得一个是一个。那狗皇帝既看重玉佛，咱们就把他砸了也不亏了！”  
“咱们人虽然多，但毕竟不及官兵训练有素，依我看，不如去寻同泰寺的民夫先问一问到底多少人，也好有个准备，最好能拉上他们。”队伍中一人同边上的人道，听者觉得有理，忙一路把他的话传到朱杰那里。朱杰觉得是个办法，叫那人到前头来。  
“这位兄弟说得极是，不知怎么称呼？”  
“叫我阿北就行。”  
“你这面孔生，原不是采石场里的吧？”常宽忽道。  
“这几日才过来的，原就在同泰寺里扛木头。”阿北道，“这山上今日有没有王爷不知道，但肯定有个大官，姓徐的，有点兵也是真的，但平日里我们只拘在一处扛木头削木头，有个几个官兵看着我们，还有些管匠人的官，那又是另一摊，可不知道了。”  
“徐大人，这个我也知道。”朱杰点点头，听他说得细，更无甚疑虑，“这位兄弟你可知道同泰寺的民夫棚子在哪儿？可有相熟的人？”  
“棚子在后山林地空地里，上去不还得经过官兵？”阿北道，“不如去河边等等。”  
“河边？”  
“寺在山上，没有水的，山上一应用水，得下来挑，就在往前走些林子后头，都是差不多这时候挑，早上才有水用。”  
朱杰点头称是，看向常宽，常宽也觉得合理，便挑了几个机灵的跟着阿北去河边，其他人在原地稍候，等了大约一盏茶的功夫几个人回来了，一个个面色灰败，似有难色。  
“如何？”常宽急问道。  
“我们去了那儿，果然见到几十个人在挑水……”  
“这么多人挑水？”朱杰皱眉道，“究竟有多少人？”  
“我们也这样问的，他们说不算和尚都千把号人呢，而且和尚的水也要他们挑，官老爷的水也要他们挑，累也累死。”一人道，“然后还问我们哪儿来的，我们说了，他们倒吓了一跳——朱大哥，我们可被人耍啦！”说着瞪了常宽一眼，满脸不快活。  
“好好说话，都是自家兄弟。”朱杰忙道，“如何被人耍了？”  
“他们说同泰寺的也拖了，一问还比我们多两个月，但有粮有钱的，说是耽误了春耕要就免了夏税，还要再发呢。”阿北恼恨道，“我原以为采石场散得早才过来，这下可亏大了。”说着又恨恨地跺了一脚，后头人听见，不免各自议论纷纷。  
“凭什么就他同泰寺有这好处？”有的不忿道。  
“所以才说被人骗了！”与阿北同去的一人道，“他说听徐大人说都有的，咱们卖力气多，本还多些——这才像话啊！咱们本来不就是口粮比同泰寺的多吗！”  
“可你见着那钱了吗？我也一点粮没领到啊！”  
“你知怎地？那同泰寺的钱粮是徐大人亲自盯着发的，自然不错不漏，咱们那天杀的监工，定然是他昧下了啊！”那人道，“可咱们现在兴师动众跑到这里来，跟造反有什么区别？什么都完了！”说到此处，更是难过，竟对常宽发作起来：“就是你出的鬼主意！那徐大人上次来不也说跟朝廷请旨吗？你偏说已经驳了没有恩典了，那如今这又是什么？”  
常宽一时被人围住，朱杰忙迈出一步道：“兄弟们冷静一下，咱们到这里，难道只是阿宽一个人的意思吗？他跟咱们朝夕相处，平日里的兄弟情谊都忘了吗？马哥是怎么死的，你们忘了吗？倘咱们不来这里，哪里知道监工竟还昧下咱们的血汗钱？”  
“是呀，大家也不要自己乱了阵脚。”阿北道，转过头问常宽，“阿宽哥，你哪里听来的说没有恩典了？那人也就是个挑水的，他哪知道咱们的情况呢？那同泰寺近水楼台先得月也指不定呢。”  
朱杰听他这样说，大为感激，知道他说到关键，看向常宽，只盼他能说些什么，叫大家别眼下就丧了气。常宽却兀自沉默不语，朝廷没有恩典一事，他自然是有可靠来源，然而却不能说与他们听，更又不知如何同泰寺竟又额外的天恩，难道真的是因誉王在此，特别施恩？  
他沉默不语的时候，后头的民夫便更焦躁，他们已经挺听到前面人的话传了过来，走也不走，退也不退，摆明是被人摆了一道，更觉得这传言是真的，一时叹气与咒骂声一片。  
朱杰眼看着不能再说，常宽又默不作声，更是着急，一筹莫展之际，同泰寺方向忽然来了四个骑兵，骏马铠甲，还佩着刀，显然是精锐中的精锐，不由怯意顿生，却不能退缩，强撑着盯着他们。  
为首的喝住马，骑在马上道：“谁是领头的？”  
“我是。”朱杰站了出来。  
“你们来这儿这么大动静，山上可瞧得一清二楚，要不是徐大人给你们说话，哼!”那人道，“徐大人说，多半是有什么误会，你们选几个领头的，跟我去见大人，解释清楚。其他人都给我原地坐下！”  
倘若没有方才那一回事，还可一鼓作气地拿下这四人，然而先卸了气势，且徐谦正官声一向很好，又听这意思似乎还有转圜的余地，许多人不由松动，忙推举朱杰常宽去问问。这话其实也正中朱杰下怀，看了一眼常宽。这常宽原石受命起事，只等禁军前来，便可功成身退，然而禁军迟迟不至，这同泰寺似乎又早有防备，无奈只能缓兵之计，先看看是何情况，只盼禁军能早些到。于是只得叹了一口气，也走了出来，想着若能一路上山探个究竟也好，谁料只停在了山门处官兵换防的一个帐子里。  
一进帐去，徐谦正坐在上首，边上立这一个武官模样的人，衣着明显与旁人不同，竟是禁军式样，不知是禁军早有旨意来此还是计划已成。  
“你便是领头的？”徐谦正看了一眼朱杰。  
“是……正是小人。”对上读书人，又是做官的，难免更怯了几分。  
“擅离工场、聚众起事是个什么罪名，你心里可知道？”  
“都是我一人所为，和那些弟兄们无关。”朱杰咬牙道，“只是……”  
“只是别有苦衷是吗？”徐谦正叹了一口气，“其实本官与你们也算打了不少交道，焉能不知道你们的苦楚？如今朝廷的都尉也在这里，快将来龙去脉交代清楚，否则莫说是你要伏法，你那几千兄弟也保全不了 。”  
朱杰听他口气里竟有些容情的意思，忙将监工如何苛扣，杀害马哥，大家一时气不过的事情一股脑儿说了。讲到河边遇上同泰寺民工挑水之时，徐正谦扫了一眼祖衡，祖衡也兀自犯嘀咕，这同泰寺的民工早撤出去了，如何又有人去挑水，连朝廷的优抚也说得煞有介事，不知是誉王临走前的安排还是将军已经到了。  
徐谦正顿了顿，佯作惊讶道：“怎么？竟不曾叫你们画押记取吗？我这里可还收到采石场领钱的画押名册来着。”  
“大人！小人如果有一句谎话，便叫雷劈死我。我们真的什么也没有拿到，什么也没有听到，是那监工欺我们。”  
“监工何在？”徐正谦道，“去命人取画押的名册来。”  
“监工……”朱杰忽而语塞，大家义愤之下杀了监工，将那人丢在采石场水沟里，如今问起，唯有自己一力担了，重重地磕了一个头，正要说话，却听得身后一人掀开帐门，快步而入，朗声道：“监工我已杀了，不必派人去寻。”  
祖衡抬头一看，玄衣银甲正是荀飞盏，见他对自己微微一笑，知道事成，心顿时落了下来，行了一礼道：“将军！”  
徐正谦闻言猜想那是禁军的统领，知是援军到了，也是长舒了一口气，避席而立道：“见过将军。”  
“禁军骁骑将军荀飞盏见过徐大人。”荀飞盏还以一礼道，“听闻采石场出了事，我即领命前去，已问清始末，那监工有意克扣，昧下朝廷的恩典，可惜有些已经不知卖去哪里，只有些钱和余粮，已经清点完，一并带来了。至于那人，他见势想逃，我已将他杀了，丢在水沟里。”说罢扫了一眼朱杰，朱杰有些心虚地将头埋得更低，不知他为何要替自己应下这事。  
荀飞盏看了一眼陈岱，陈岱会意，即取出账目名册，给徐谦正过目，拱手道：“徐大人，清点钱粮账目在此。此外，陛下天恩，今日之后，另有一道恩旨，眼下要烦请大人随我一同去趟外头，有些难为之处，还望一一同您解释过。”  
徐谦正知誉王早先在梁帝那里碰了钉子，不知是否是誉王此番回京说服了梁帝，但听他这般说，显然是有了十足把握，自是喜欢。他本也不喜提狱，圣上着荀飞盏来此，自然就是来秋后算账的，此间留给他确实正好，便欣然与陈岱出帐往已被禁军团团围住的民夫处去，帐内只余荀飞盏的人。  
“干得好，我没看错人。”荀飞盏笑着拍了拍祖衡的肩膀。  
“幸不辱命。”祖衡道，“那这两个人？”  
“你就是朱杰？”荀飞盏看了一眼他，“那监工骨头都翻出来了，下手够狠的啊。”  
“要杀要剐，听凭将军。只是外头的弟兄都是受我挑动，想为马哥报仇，他们什么也没做。”  
“那个马哥可有妻小？”  
“听他说有两个孩子。”  
“你呢？”  
“我尚未娶亲。”  
“我方才出言救你，你知道吗？”  
“多谢将军大恩。”  
“别忙着谢，我有一事还要请你相助。”荀飞盏笑望着他，“若是能办成，你那老乡的两个孩子，不必担忧，外头的兄弟们也不被问责，如何？”  
他就这么笑嘻嘻地说话，朱杰忽然意识到这个年轻的将军生得倒是英俊可爱，可哪怕是这商量求肯的口气，也叫人不由感到他刻薄寡恩，脊梁上生起一丝寒气。他自问从来不是聪明机敏之辈，此刻却心下一片明晰，只浮现出同马哥一起来采石场时的情景，却也没什么后悔的。于是缓缓跪下道：“小人罪无可恕，甘愿一死，请将军发发慈悲，饶过外头那些弟兄。”  
荀飞盏见他这样说，倒有几分欣赏，命人取剑给他，允他自刎。而后命人当着常宽的面，割下他的头颅，装入匣中，送了出去，笑道：“无辜之人，因君惨死，如何啊？”  
“他并非因我而死。”常宽看了一眼地上的血迹，“没有这一次，也有下一次，将军以为圣上如此大兴土木，百姓又有几日可活？”  
“想不到江左盟中也有阁下这样关心民生之人。”  
“将军的话，我不明白。”常宽叹道，“但我与他们相识这么多日，请求将军也允许我以死殉友，将我的头也一并挂去外面，以儆效尤。”  
“诶，这说的是哪里的话？”荀飞盏皱了皱眉头，复又笑道，“阁下的人头，我另有他用。”


	21. 第二十一章

二十一、  
梅长苏拈起一枚黑子，悬在棋盘之上却不能落定，末了又丢回匣中，叹了一口气道：“我输了。”  
“你有心事。”蔺晨一边收子一边道，“不玩了。”  
“你不是最不爱来金陵吗？怎么无端端地来找我下棋？”  
“京城里最近发生了一件怪事，我看不明白，来问问你这个局内人。”  
“堂堂琅琊阁主，难道还有看不明白的事？”  
“我看不明白的事情可多着呢。”蔺晨看了一眼他，“比如，同泰寺。”  
梅长苏给自己斟了一杯热水，握在手心里，虽然天气已经转暖，他还是忍不住发寒。盯着那杯子好一阵，梅长苏道：“和下棋一样，输了也便是输了。”  
“输赢乃是常事，但这局棋有几步我是百思不得其解。”蔺晨道，“比如你不是投了誉王，此事对他百害而无一利，还搭上了蒙挚，这可是你在京中最得力的助手。”  
“倘若我不说明白，你不觉得更有趣？”  
“如此也是。”蔺晨笑笑，“只是对于蒙挚……我接到汇报说，是江左盟放的火？我以为你已经原谅他了。”  
“期初只是不恨他而已。”梅长苏摇摇头，“倒是他没有借火逃走……叫我也吃了一惊。或许就像他说的，当年的事，他为了自保也没有办法。如今他助我入京，又几乎搭上性命，足见他的悔意。”  
“借火逃走？”蔺晨皱了皱眉头，“你的意思是，这火不是江左盟放的——而是……”  
“公子，禁军骁骑将军荀飞盏求见。”  
“他一个人？”  
“一个人。”  
“请。”梅长苏正襟危坐，叹了一口气，“放火的人来了。”

琅琊榜虽不评朝廷之人，不过蔺晨也知道这小将军武功过人，剑法高妙，谁料竟是蒙府放火之人，更想瞧瞧究竟是何等人物。只等了一阵，进来一个人，玄衫纁裳，身材十分高大，腰间配着一柄长剑，手上还拎着一包东西。  
“梅先生。”荀飞盏微微点了点头，就算致意，目光落在蔺晨身上，挑了挑眉毛。  
“鄙姓陈，只是盟主江湖上的一个朋友。”  
“幸会。”荀飞盏也点了点头，笑道，“之前在宁国侯府里多有得罪，我是来赔罪的，还带了一份大礼，梅先生可千万不要推辞。”  
他不笑的时候有些同年龄不相称的威势，笑起来倒是俊朗可爱，使人乐于亲近。蔺晨见过的人多，便知此等人物最难应对，又打量起他腰间那柄剑，若是他看得不错，乃是当年孙权的佩剑，被誉王收了后献给了梁帝，眼下不在阁中，无法探查，是以不知何故又赐给了荀飞盏。不过想来也是圣眷正浓，是以如此倨傲。  
荀飞盏不请自坐，将那包裹放在案上，见案上没有多余的茶盏，又道：“罢了，我也不喜欢喝茶，只说个两句便走——梅先生，不打开看看？”  
梅长苏垂下眼沉默，蔺晨却闻到一丝腐臭气息，心中一惊，伸手打开了包裹，竟赫然是一个人头，血已干涸，一股腥臭味扑面而来。  
“阁下至少要先引见一下这位仁兄才是。”蔺晨将那颗人头重新包好，撤下案道。  
“梅先生认识，你不如问他。”荀飞盏笑嘻嘻道，“比我说得要具体多了。”  
“烦请将军赐以全尸，我好叫人安葬他。”  
“那不好。我本就打算叫他死后不安来着，如何肯给个全尸？”荀飞盏皱了皱眉头，“先生素有些才名，怎问出这样的话来？难道瞧不见我是来找麻烦的吗？”  
蔺晨见此二人对答，猜此人乃是江左盟之人，不知如何得罪了荀飞盏，被人寻上门来，不过眼下确实是有一桩事倒对得上号。他本就存了看金陵热闹的心思，便不再出声，只看着梅长苏。  
“兴许有些误会，得罪了将军。”  
“这话才听得舒服，我也总想着，是不是我做错了什么，得罪了您。”荀飞盏道，“先是京口，再是同泰寺，我想知道，在下究竟何处得罪了您，一回二回的算计我？”  
梅长苏似是松了一口气，避席作揖道，“京口一事，将军恕罪，将军聪慧，已知关窍，只是寒门出仕，岂有他法？无意算计将军，自抬身价耳，蒙大统领与我乃是江湖上认识的朋友，也时常称赞将军，自会在朝廷上周旋，便是将军不做什么，也绝不舍得连累将军。至于同泰寺一事，确是另有隐情，将军容禀。”  
荀飞盏气势汹汹而来，此人却神色自若，还能应对自如，确实也有几分本事，收起倨傲之态，笑道：“自然，话要说开了的好。”  
“将军以为无诏而动，必会连累禁军，这也是正理。然而蒙大统领确实是得了圣上的口谕的，还是一个他决计不会怀疑的人。倘若真的出兵，真的计较起来，此事一定会交由悬镜司彻查，届时没有什么查不到底。”  
“一个决计不会怀疑的人？”荀飞盏冷笑道，“蒙大统领说的是谁？”  
“自然是誉王殿下的亲信。”  
“是，誉王殿下正在同泰寺，请禁军前去相救也是自然的。”荀飞盏笑意更冷，手摁上了剑柄。蔺晨注意到了，也暗暗运转内息，以备不测。  
“将军错了。”梅长苏笑了，“敢问誉王殿下见到陛下会有何请？陛下圣明，如何不知？世上岂有一面假冒旨意叫人出兵，一面甘冒大险请陛下恩抚的事？此事不需悬镜司查，只消陛下自己静下心来一回味，便知道不对。”  
“到那时，蒙大统领手上，就将将好有一颗棋子了。”  
“将军英明，更何况，此事到了悬镜司手上，就更不必担心了。”  
荀飞盏心想，想必他在萧景桓面前也是如此开脱。然而若非自己搅局，蒙挚手上那个人究竟是誉王的亲信还是太子的亲信，还不就是一张嘴的事，倒是他为何如此确定交由悬镜司处理会对誉王更有利？然而这中间有个最大的问题，倘若他没有让人去提前告诉萧景桓，萧景桓万万赶不及回宫来阻止梁帝，而蒙挚已经派人出去，那时候纵然中间有些蹊跷，也无法把太子和萧景桓摘出来，只会变成又一笔糊涂账，甚至谢玉也要受到牵连，所有的皇子离军队更远——如此，兴许才是梅长苏的打算，如此靖王请辞一事，虽应对有些仓促，竟也算是置之死地而后生的一步棋。  
他忽而想起那日和霓凰郡主在酒楼之中所言之事，心道此人用心不可谓不深，也算执着，只是执念太深，却有些钻牛角尖，顿生些同病相怜之意，自觉颇有些真心实意地劝了一句：“那可也难说得很，昔年林氏一案，不也是悬镜司的手笔？也算不得如何公允，无非倾轧罢了。”  
梅长苏不知他为何提起林氏旧事，心头一震，只勉力笑道：“悬镜司乃是圣上的心腹，不敢妄言。”  
“阁下难道不是为了给林氏平反才意欲扶持靖王做太子？”荀飞盏失笑道，“既有如此筹划，还谈什么妄言？”  
“将军如此攀诬，草民不知如何自辩。”  
“倘若只是想平反，也不一定要插手到夺嫡之中。此事算计太多，往往事与愿违，有可能最后一个都不取。”荀飞盏言至此处，念及吴宫旧事，叹了一口气，转而道，“况且，靖王殿下在朝廷根基不深，且无人望，若真要扶立他，得专心花些功夫。阁下整日在太子和誉王之间首鼠两端，恐不易成事。”  
梅长苏兀自沉默不语，蔺晨心中却已是惊涛骇浪。他早知梅长苏为平反复仇入京，却从未想过他要扶立靖王做皇帝。他与萧景琰在边城之时已有私情，但不曾与梅长苏言及，如今听得如此骇人之言，而梅长苏却不作一声，想是荀飞盏离猜中不远。再结合几桩他不解之事，瞬间明白过来，然而心中万万不想他做了皇帝被困在这金陵城里。若非心中厌憎荀飞盏杀伐过重，竟隐隐有些想同他坐定之后赶快商量个法子把萧景琰择出去的意思。  
“欲加之罪何患无辞。”梅长苏终于开口，“皇位之事，尽在陛下圣心独断，我一介草民，安敢置喙？”  
“罢，看来阁下不愿坦诚相告，我也不强求了。”荀飞盏摇摇头，“只有一言，请阁下细思。”  
“请将军指教。”  
“梁之社稷，如漏船行于江海。于其上兄弟阋墙，乃求速死耳。”荀飞盏说完，起身拱了拱手，即转身而去，无礼至极。

出了梅长苏的府邸，他方觉得困顿，一日一夜不曾阖眼，于金陵与京郊来回奔波，上了折子处理完许多事，眼见着天又要黑了，饶是他内功深厚，也不免有些倦怠。可也实在不想回荀府，路遇一家酒垆，想打个几角酒喝，却发现身上没有带钱。往怀中摸索时见到袖子上血迹，心头烦恶之情大起，脱下外头罩衫道：“衣服当给你，给我打个几角酒来。”店家见这衣饰华贵，虽有些血污，洗洗干净却也无碍，若真要自己裁了锦缎去做，岂是几角酒钱能拿下的，忙不迭答应了。  
荀飞盏拎着酒，信马出城，再回过神来，乃是往猎苑去的路。春夏之交，草长莺飞，野草没过马蹄。城外少人，黑马跑得愈发轻快，不一会儿便至猎苑，这里的人同他相熟，见他拎了许多酒，缠着他要，荀飞盏只留了自己手上一袋，余的任他们分了去了。走到虎栏边，阿抗闻着酒味却不抗拒，只一路向他跑过来，荀飞盏一个翻身跃了进来，被它扑到在地上。如今它站起来已有半人高，亲亲热热地添他的脖子，只觉得脖颈又刺又痒，费了好大劲才挣开。  
“你也要抢酒喝么？”他举起那酒送到它面前，阿抗却不敢兴趣，只用脑袋拱他的手，倒撒了不少到地上。  
“你倒是什么都不要，可比人要聪明多了。”荀飞盏摸了摸他的脑袋，将酒一饮而尽，丢在一边，偎在虎旁睡了过去。


	22. 第二十二章

二十二、  
金陵城外，杨柳青青，正是江南春尽之时。车队一路往西而去，荀飞盏坐在马上，犹思量着方才誉王对他说的话。  
他明明上了一封折子，但梁帝并没有叫他同蒙挚御前对质自辩，只就妥帖处理同泰寺一事赏了他，又下了旨意，叫他护送言侯去南楚。自霓凰远嫁后，与北燕的关系日渐转好，北燕也得以腾出手去应对国内之变。南楚惊北燕与大梁修好，提出三方休战，几轮之后定下在南楚境内的随州城签此休战之约。  
梁帝忙于无遮大会，命太子与誉王出城相送。他立在马旁，见他几人交谈，只见萧景桓似乎这几日清瘦了些，想是退寺为田之事繁复琐碎，颇耗心力。那一日虽传了信给他，又错开不曾碰上，之后萧景桓一直忙于朝政，也不曾见到，细细算来，上次见他仿佛是上辈子的事了。随即又不由暗笑，若说是上辈子的事，却也没错。  
待到要出发，荀飞盏回身系辔，忽而听见萧景桓在身后道：“事关重大，珍之重之。”一回身，已近了一步。太子也站近了言阙，不知二人在说些什么。荀飞盏点了点头，复又低声笑道：“殿下如此不放心我？”  
萧景桓不想他如此调笑一句，也便低笑道：“与虎同眠，恐未见得有多珍重。”说罢，退开一步，与言侯说起些旁的事，总是之前退寺为田之事，问及言侯的意思，言侯只说了几处需留神，嘱咐他若有为难之处，不必强推，顺其自然。  
“只怕他不是顺其自然的人。”荀飞盏心道，“他又如何知道我那日与阿抗卧在一处？他可来了猎苑？待我回去，可要问过猎苑那群小子们……”  
他心中思绪繁芜，身后车内鸿胪卿褚越叫了许久才回过神来。  
“见谅，方才有些走神了。”他勒马放慢些，与那马车一道，在窗边笑道，“何事吩咐？”  
“天色不早了，眼下到了何处？”  
“前面应是寿县，已吩咐前军快些去，同驿馆安排妥当，咱们到的时候正好用膳。”  
“如此甚好。”褚越正待说些什么，忽然听见有鼓声，兼有些人声，咿咿呀呀地，不由停住。  
荀飞盏骑在马上，循声望去，似乎是车队前面不远处，道：“兴许是有人在办什么喜事。”随即点了一个人快马去瞧，不一会儿回来复说是本地有个榕菩萨，村民正在祭拜。  
褚越不豫道：“什么菩萨，从没听过。”  
此地离京城已远，佛寺不如京郊多，倒是许多说不上名头的淫祀庙社的。鬼神之事，哥哥从来不信，他倒不怎么计较，不论是什么要妖魔鬼怪、神仙方术，遂了他的心愿便是要些供奉也没什么，只是也没怎样灵验过。  
上一世幼时在这里住过一阵，也是春末夏初的时候，他爬到院子外头一棵玉兰树里，伏在一根粗树枝上发呆，头顶的玉兰花香得乱糟糟的。家里一个老仆人出来找他，佝偻着背，也不知要往头顶瞧，只一个劲扯着嗓子叫他。他揪了一把软枝丢下去，砸到他的发髻上，笑说：“我在树上。”  
老仆说是有客人来了，叫他下去，整理了衣冠进去，见哥哥身边坐着一个年轻人，同哥哥差不多年纪，竟是一般的俊朗人才，映得满室光亮。他行了一个礼，闻见自己袖子上玉兰花的香气，只觉香得冲人，晕乎乎乱糟糟。  
乍一闻到玉兰的香气，荀飞盏有些恍惚，不知自己身在何处。四处张望一阵，原是驿馆的门口好几棵玉兰树，芬芳扑鼻。暂收了心事，安排言阙进驿馆用膳。  
言阙似乎没什么胃口，只吃了几口就放下了。其时已晚，微微有些凉风，叫人推开窗户，那院外的玉兰香就顺着晚风飘了进来。那日周瑜来他们家也是这样，不过只是第一次见到，但仿佛上辈子就像是一家人一样坐在一起吃晚饭，他似乎从来都有这么一个哥哥，也从来都只是他的一个哥哥罢了。周瑜离开后没多久，他还想着什么时候能再见到，不久竟举家搬去了舒县，便住在周瑜家的宅子里。那院子里却没有玉兰树，可也总叫他觉得香得乱糟糟的。  
“那一处还在闹吧。”用完晚膳，褚越皱了皱眉头，又听见风里隐隐的吹打声，“非其所祭，淫祀无福。”  
“此处不似京郊寺庙众多，自然是这些供奉多些，无非图个意头，元超何必同乡野之人怄气？”荀飞盏道，心中却不由想起写进孙策刚到了舒县便结交一帮朋友，带头毁坏淫祀，甚至将那供奉的果品分吃了，为一些老人所恶，可年轻人却喜欢他，一个个颇有些横行乡里的意思。这些事周瑜倒不掺和，但也不拦着，老乡绅找上门来，就叫人找个由头，把他们骗到渠上去，来来回回地折腾。想到此处，不由又嘴角含笑。  
“笑什么？”褚越不快道。  
“我认识一个人也和元超一样嫉恶如仇，见着这些就来气，抄着家伙跟老乡绅对着干，见着这些就一股脑儿地砸了。若是你认识他，一定很喜欢。”荀飞盏笑道。  
言阙看了他一眼，点头称是道：“禁断淫祀，于民有益，于社稷亦有功。”  
“不知是何人？可在朝中？倒真有几分胆色。”褚越也追问道。  
“他已经去世了。”荀飞盏摇摇头，“只是百姓日子过不下去，便就会有这些淫祀在，便像他一样砸了又复重来，总难断绝。况且越事穷乡僻壤，越是写稀奇古怪的方术，不去招惹为好，谈何禁断？”  
“正是。此事易招怨恨，况其易毁难绝，确非一般人可为。”言阙叹了一口气。  
荀飞盏不知他因何叹气，猜是在可惜没有这么一个人出来收拾这些个烂摊子，心道：“这大梁的摊子处处是洞，便叫个神仙出来都救不了，除非一把子全掀翻了，由头来过倒还可行。”然而又想起萧景桓可正在金陵补洞，叹而复笑道：“这世上要是真有神仙，要他管的事情可也太多，神仙都要累死了，所以百姓才编出这么多个神仙来，大家都派上一份工，谁也不累着谁。”  
言阙道：“将军也信神仙之说吗？”  
“信也不信，世上玄虚之事太多，若是没有神仙，我可说不清楚，那便推给他们。”荀飞盏道，心中却想着自己这一遭转世重生，说不准也不知是哪一路神明的意思，特叫他来再见到那人。  
言阙若有所思地点点头，道：“说得也是。我本也不信什么神仙传说，只是后来说不清的事情多了，倒觉得那便有神仙吧，也不去想是为什么。”  
荀飞盏深以为然，看向褚越。褚越见此二人皆是如此态度，也不愿与他们不同，打个哈哈就过去了，又说去外间看看其他同僚，便先行告退。荀飞盏见状也告退而出。  
他的身上有差事，不便饮酒，总觉得少了些什么。院中暗香浮动，月光映在院子里磨地光滑的石板上，像是积了一汪水，却又不是水，映不出一个完整的月亮来，便不由抬头而望。月光明净，一点儿薄云也无，同他也只隔了这一院的玉兰花香。不知金陵的月光是不是和此处一般的好？  
也不知在院子里立了多久，身上有些泛潮，一回头见言阙房间的灯还亮着，略有些好奇。次日见到，果是十分倦怠，一夜未眠的样子。褚越不由关切道：“侯爷可有不适？”  
“无妨。”言阙摇摇头，只道，“今日便出了寿县是么？”  
褚越看向荀飞盏，荀飞盏道：“正是，侯爷若有些不适，咱们今日慢些行，夜里还歇在豫州内。”  
“不必了，早些去随州，在那里整顿吧。”言阙道。  
“是。”  
“这院子外头的玉兰花不好，香得人头疼。”褚越又笑道，“昨夜我见荀将军也睡不着，在外头晃悠来着。”  
“又来诬赖我。”荀飞盏笑道，“我可是个大俗人，就爱这香煞人的东西，再幽微些我也不懂，也贵得不想叫我懂。”  
“令尊难道还拘着你使钱么？”褚越与荀湙共事过，知道荀湙面冷心热，对这个儿子十分满意，出门之前还特地嘱咐褚越盯着他。  
“我可不能抱怨给元超听，回头就说给他了。”荀飞盏笑道，“倒也不是拘着我使钱，只是香料靡费，我舍不得，买酒还不够钱使呢。”  
“此番出来，将军却没酒喝了。”言阙看了他一眼道，“怪不得在外头打转。”  
“惊扰侯爷了。”荀飞盏忙道，心想，原来我昨夜在外头散步，他在房内也听见了，果然不曾休息。  
“我本也睡不着，何来惊扰？”言阙摇摇头，“只是将军为何中夜徘徊？当真是酒瘾犯了？”  
“侯爷说笑了。昨夜月色极好，屋里也照得亮堂堂的，睡不着起来看看。”  
“昨夜月色确是极好……”言阙话只说了一半，又丢下不提，“如今倒有些困了，我去车上睡一会儿。”  
褚越不想打扰他，便要了一匹马，同荀飞盏并骑而行，行出一段又笑说：“月色极好，岂不是对月怀人？”  
“侯爷你也敢编排？”荀飞盏佯惊道。  
“我安敢编排侯爷？”褚越忙道，“说的是将军你，我可都看见了。”  
“你看见什么了？”荀飞盏心中一凛，手不由自主地贴上了剑柄。  
“那日咱们西门而出，我可看见将军频频回顾。春草碧色，春水渌波，送君南浦，伤如之何，江文通这篇，写得实在是好。”  
荀飞盏不曾读过这篇，只是细细咀嚼这几句，竟浑然天成一般，不由大起伤怀之心，沉默不语。褚越见他神色更料定自己猜得不错。  
那日誉王身后站着几个随从中其实有个男装的女子，乃是临川侯王晔的爱女，母亲是言侯与皇后的妹妹，家世显赫又出落得十分美丽，自然是被当做掌上明珠一般疼爱。那日她男装站在誉王身后，扮得却不怎样好，一眼便能瞧出。其时，也多有高门贵女结伴男装出游，只是要混在这队伍里来送行，却也是颇为大胆了。褚越的夫人与王氏乃是手帕交，听闻这位王家小姐春猎之时便瞧中了荀飞盏，那日荀飞盏频频回顾，只怕也动了些心思。  
众人皆知荀飞盏年轻英俊，此番护送言侯与北燕、南楚签了和约，回京之后必会升官外放几年，而后再回京便是前途无量。褚越本就与荀氏交好，更有心讨好他，心里盘算着若是能促成此事，也是美事一桩。心中正自筹谋，只听荀飞盏问道：“这是什么文章？”  
“江文通的《别赋》。”褚越知他懒于诗词，也不以为意，解释道。  
“明明是别人写的东西，倒像是我心里的话。”荀飞盏笑笑。  
“看来将军是真的对月怀人，心有所感。”褚越笑道，“我可又猜中了。”  
“我心里想什么，你又如何猜得中？”荀飞盏心道，面上也不争辩，只笑道：“看破不说破，元超可替我保密。”  
“这是自然。”褚越一口答应，又闲闲说起临川侯的一些风雅事，荀飞盏应得有口无心，一件两件的总同萧景睿同他说起的也无甚分别，却也没什么兴致。坐在马上，官道便如一条长河，两岸远山渐次往身后去，这条路百年之前已是大致如此，只是那时候行路匆忙，如今也说不出同当年有何不同，只依稀记得些大概的形貌，总觉得这一处似是同周泰来过，那一处似乎是同蒋钦来过，然而江淮之地，地形变化由水，已过百年，故迹不存应也是自然。  
直到了淮河的渡口，方才有些肯定。猛地想起当年同徐盛在此大挫曹丕南下的锐气，听闻他的龙舟在此几乎被浪打翻，心底颇想大笑。莫名其妙地想起曹丕抄给他的诗文，不由得意笑道：“愿飞安得翼，欲济河无梁。” 正欲寻左右取笑，曹丕这句用在他南征之时倒是颇合适不过，顿觉周围无一人可懂他的心事，便是连要嘲笑的人，也已作古百年，颇为无趣，正要揭过不言，却见言阙正静静地看着他。见荀飞盏回望向自己，言阙微笑道：“这首写得很好。”


	23. 第二十三章

坐在皇后宫中，萧景桓心中仍是方才御书房里那一通毫无意义的争执。  
梁帝一心只向着同泰寺里的佛光普度，全然不理舍身出家一事该如何善后，太子则觉得钱不够便铸，发上个几亿的铁钱也不在话下，他的心思早就不知飞到宫外何处——不过也好，趁着谢玉不在京城，梁帝尚未改变主意，一鼓作气解决了此事。言侯离京前说起退寺为田一事要他顺其自然，只怕早已料到他要持强硬态度，然而这世上的事从来知易行难罢了。  
“殿下哥哥这杯茶，怕是要等放凉了才会喝吧。”蓦地听见一个少女的声音，萧景桓放在茶盏，侧过头看了一眼，正是那日随他一起出城的少女王氏女。  
“见过皇后娘娘，见过誉王殿下。”她走上前来，盈盈一礼。  
“都是自家人，文姝快过来。”皇后笑着向她招手。  
王文纾小步趋上，写过赐座后，依着皇后坐下，眼珠转了转，贴着皇后的耳朵说了几句话，皇后一惊道：“皇上真的决意出家？”  
萧景桓看了王文纾一眼，叹了一口气道：“你方才可是见到太子了？”  
“你又知道？” 王文纾笑道，“我方才进宫的时候见到他的，他印堂黑乎乎的，我说一看就知是和你大吵一架，他便拉着我诉苦，什么都告诉我了。”  
萧景桓揉了揉额头，只荡开一句道：“我什么时候和人吵过？”  
“你当着皇上的面叫他下不来台，可不就是和他吵？”  
萧景桓无意同小孩子理论，端起茶盏饮了一口，确实有些凉了，又抬头对皇后道：“父皇确有这个打算，不过眼下看应是无遮大会后便会还俗，今日便是在商讨这还俗的钱如何办。”  
皇后久在深宫，并无盛宠，也不知朝堂之事，只听得萧景桓这样说，也便放下心来，想必只是同之前一样去同泰寺几日，而后再回宫，倒不见得真是要出家做个和尚，至于那些赎资如何而来，亦非她所虑。至于誉王与太子的争斗，她却一向心中有数。两人都是她看着长大，深知太子之能远不如誉王，寻常御前的争执，已是常事了。  
“可被我说中了。” 王文纾笑了，“母亲总说你气量大不计较，可我看啊也是炭火脾气。”  
“如何可说是炭火脾气？你可曾见过不点就能烧起来的炭火？又见过几回点炭火的模样？”萧景桓笑道，“千金小姐大门不出二门不迈，如何知道这火烧得越大越是安静？”  
王文纾虽然性子有些娇纵，但其实颇为聪明。她细细咀嚼了萧景桓这话，又连连点头道：“是啦，是我说错了，你是烈火脾气，这下可没错了吧？”  
“没错了，知错能改善莫大焉。”萧景桓笑道。  
“那要我改，总要常常出门见世面才是。”王文纾眨了眨眼。  
萧景桓听到这话便知不好，忙看了一眼皇后，皇后也拍了拍她的手道：“越说越过了，上次你偷偷跟去城外的事你母亲可动了大肝火。”  
“可我哄了哄她，也就好了。”王文纾反过手，将皇后的手合在手心，“我才听人说猎苑里养了一只小老虎，活泼可爱想去瞧瞧呢。”  
“这如何使得？”  
“如何使不得？殿下哥哥都常去，难道我还尊贵得过亲王吗？”  
萧景桓听着这是又把自己拉上了，连忙道：“我是受朋友之托，多嘱咐了几句，又因着总要出城，顺便经过去看一眼，也没有常去。”  
“便只是瞧一眼，跟那日一样远远地站在你后头。”王文纾央求道。  
萧景桓看了一眼皇后，见她无奈地点点头，只好道：“哪日我再要去，便带你一起可好？”  
“一言为定？”  
“自然。”萧景桓站起来道，“儿臣还有些事，先回去了。”  
“政事要紧。”皇后点点头，忽又想起一事，对王文纾道，“叫你一打岔本宫都忘了，让你进宫是因得了好几块极佳的蜀锦，满宫里连几个公主都还没看过，就先叫了你。”  
“娘娘就是疼我，怪不得我做梦都是我母亲训我，娘娘疼我。”  
“也不知道和谁学的，都在后头呢，让女官带你去挑挑。”  
“是啦，有事情要同殿下哥哥说。”王文纾笑着站起来，“等娘娘说好了，臣女才挑得好。只是昨日新学了曲子要弹给您听，晚了可就忘了。”

见她走了，皇后笑叹道：“纾儿聪明美丽，倒不知要便宜哪家的子弟。”  
萧景桓知皇后早先有过一个女儿，长到六七岁就夭折了，之后一直也没有孩子，是以一直对王文纾疼爱有加。只是他心里知道皇后的打算，反而不出声，只笑着站在那里。  
皇后见他不出声，只好又道：“猎苑那只老虎，是荀家那个小将军春猎的时候带回来的吗？”  
“正是。”  
“可仔细些，毕竟是伤人的猛兽。纾儿要看，远远地在笼子外看上一眼就是。她若不再提，你也不必提醒她。小孩儿心性，转头也就忘了。”  
“儿臣知道。”  
“你办事一直是很妥帖的。”皇后笑道，旋即又道，“依你看，荀家那个小将军，为人如何？”  
“胆略识度不凡，前途不可限量。”萧景桓想了想道。  
“本宫是问，他为人如何？”  
萧景桓焉不知皇后在问什么，尚来不及思量如何答她，眼前仿佛见着那个年轻人倚在老虎的肚腹上，饮醉了酒有些冷便蜷起了身体，不由微微一笑。皇后见状便知他心里已有数，只是有意顾左右而言他，也明知故问道：“因何发笑？”  
“他很好。”萧景桓笑了，顿了顿又道，“只是母后所想的事情，还得问问他本人的意思。”  
“这是什么话？纾儿名门之后，金尊玉贵，便是荀氏子，本宫也觉得委屈了她呢。”皇后听了这话，反倒真的生起气来。  
“纾儿自是极好，只是他未必有这等福气。况且儿臣与他略有些交情，小荀将军这个人哪，眼里没有门第富贵，全凭一心，旁人左右不得。”  
“既是有些交情，不妨问问他的意思。”皇后道，“本宫听闻，京中为他说亲的人也不少，他还躲去了妙音坊，想来眼界也不低。”  
“母后以为他去妙音坊是躲那些亲事？”萧景桓想了想道，“朝中的局势，母后也知道，荀家不想掺和这些事，也一向是隐隐站在太子那边的——又何必强人所难？”  
“你也说此人前途无量，如此助力，难道要拱手让予他人？”皇后听他这样说，又是烦躁。  
“此事我心中有数，母后不必烦神，过些时候等他回朝，我问问他的意思，若是愿意，自是美事一桩；若是不愿意，也只是他没有福气。”

自宫里出来，约了几位大人商议了铁钱铸造一事，议完月已中天，才顿觉自宫里回来还未饮过一盏茶，口干舌燥，忽而想起那日荀飞盏揣了酒来找他，似也是这样的良夜，不由又想起皇后嘱咐他的事情。  
其实王文纾自春猎之后便对荀飞盏有意，皇后与他心知肚明。皇后嘴上说是委屈了纾儿，心里却也思量着无论如何也要遂了她的心愿。所谓朝野与太子之争，不过是些虚词，扪心而问，他心中所想却是荀飞盏的身世。倘若他只是荀湙的儿子，那如此人才自是无论如何也要延揽的，定当极力促成这桩婚事；然而内心深处总不免想，若他真是孙庐阳。  
“若他真是庐阳，自是要顺着他的心意，旁的什么也不要紧。”萧景桓想，又顿觉自己这心思同皇后也无甚分别，不由摇头笑话自己。叫人送了水进来净面，心想自己在这里猜也没什么意思，倒不如写封信给荀飞盏，先问问他那边的情况，也顺便试试他的意向，若是乐意，自是再好不过。  
正要提笔，下头报上来说楼之敬求见，便搁下笔。本想着明日再去找楼之敬，谁料他今日便自己上门来。  
“见过殿下。”  
“楼尚书请。”萧景桓命人给他看茶。  
楼之敬接了却没有喝，指腹摸着茶盏上的花纹，等下人退了出去，方道：“太子同下官交代，说是朝廷已定了再开铸铁钱一事？”  
“太子对大人有何指教？”  
“殿下说臣是太子殿下的钱袋子，那自然太子殿下是让臣将这袋子扎得紧些。”  
萧景桓一怔，心道楼之敬虽贪财好色，这么多年在官场屹立不倒，却也不是寻常人做得，见他这样轻松说起，不由觉得好笑，笑道：“楼大人这话，本王倒不知如何接了。”  
“殿下未将走私一事抖出来，下官时刻感念在心。”楼之敬笑道，“也不怕殿下笑话，说是钱袋子，却也是抬举下官了。与人分肉者，自己未必吃得到，只是手上沾些荤腥，闻个味道罢了。若是多分一块肉，下官自是乐意效劳，可若是要做善事，下官却想劝二位殿下三思。”  
“楼大人有话不妨直说。”  
“所养豬彘，只几处可食，是以肉价昂贵，世上贫苦之人吃不起。至于如何分食，不过是肉食者之事。倘若怜贫惜弱，许他们吃那些弃食之物，口腹之欲虽足，却容易闹出人命来。”楼之敬道，“开铸铁钱，却正是要闹出人命啊。”  
这道理萧景桓心里其实清楚，是以不愿开铸铁钱。然而不知太子如何说服了几位亲贵。那几位原是担忧开铸之后，物价飞涨，所藏之钱无用，是以一直也不置可否，今日在御前竟又众口一词地说起朝廷着实是拿不出这么多钱来，对开铸之事又不再那样反对。眼下再听楼之敬说起，心头更添烦忧。  
楼之敬见他沉默不语，续道：“殿下可知那几位宗室亲贵为何忽而又同意了开铸之议？”  
“太子许以何利？”萧景桓叹了一口气。  
“非是太子。”楼之敬道，“逐利之事，何须人教？先前这几位不同意，乃是因要尽罢铜钱，更铸铁钱，今日太子与殿下的折中之策是徐徐图之，自然无有不从。”  
“即便徐徐图之，陡然增发大量铁钱，物价飞扬，于其也是有害无利。”  
“殿下乃是守法之见。”楼之敬言尽于此，不再多言。萧景桓已知他说的乃是私铸泛滥。此事梁帝其实心中有数，但私铸之人尽是他的宗亲宠臣，其为法也，向来急于黎庶，缓于权贵，今日虽定下此事全由太子监察，如有纵容私铸者，自要问他的不是，然而旨意真的落了下去，也是无济于事。从权之计，他提议只放开一段时间，便有私铸之弊，也多少有限。梁帝也当即便采纳了。  
“楼大人于货殖之道浸淫已久，本王确有些要请教的。”萧景桓道，“若是只开一段时间，先应眼前之难，虽是治标不治本，然私铸之害，应也有限，不知大人意下如何？”  
“殿下以为，开铸铁钱，最要紧的利害在何处？”  
“盗铸泛滥，物价飞升，民不聊生。”  
“是也不是。”楼之敬道，“下官之前曾掌管过兵器监，哪怕没有战事，每年兵器也要报废许多，乃是因江南潮湿，铁器容易锈蚀之故。兵器是官坊所铸，便是差些，也好过盗铸许多。倘若世面上混着大量盗铸之前，不出数年，瞬间便有一大批铁钱不可再用，短陌之局更甚前朝剪凿之困，其时钱价陡贵，而物价高企，岂求速死也？”  
楼之敬之言如巨石落在萧景桓心中，一旦点醒，不由思虑更远。短陌之局倒在其次，退寺为田之后，百姓开垦荒地，却无钱购买秧苗，他眼下已考虑到这个困境。原有筹划朝廷出这笔钱，借给农民，来年以粮食还上。只是眼下朝廷眼下确实连这笔钱也没有，便要出借，也需得动用并不充裕的常平仓。一旦有灾乱，后果不可估计。同时，萧景桓深知朝廷吏治弊病沉疴，并不觉得此法真落下去尽如预料。倘若朝廷取百三之数，下头可能征收得能到百十，甚至有些不需借的，也会因上头要做这些成绩来，逼人借贷。到那时，根本用不着什么灾乱，只消一两年，便又会典卖田地，大批流民聚集，极不安定。  
于是，尚书左仆射萧宏提议不若由民间自行借贷，朝廷只需规定不可其息上限，派几路督查出去盯着，不使富户牟取暴利便是。此外朝廷也可再抽富户之税，轻而易举，无本万利。今日御前讨论之时，他也觉得此法可行，然而楼之敬一言却提醒了他其中最大的问题。如果此刻富户名门以铁钱出借，三两年后却要求以精粮相偿，那全国各路州府的局势将随着这一批铁钱的锈蚀，立即恶化，朱门谷仓满盈，百姓手中却只是一堆短陌烂铁，如累柴于灶边，一触即燃。而真到了那时候，都不必说梁帝要怪罪起如今施行此事的自己，大梁社稷都不知安于何处。  
萧景桓沉思良久，叹了一口气道：“大人这话为何不同太子说起？”  
“太子心中所想，乃是红纱帐温柔乡，若是春宵苦短，自是焚膏油以继晷，民脂民膏犹有尽时。灯油烧尽之时，难道会是太子的不是吗？”楼之敬站起身来行了一礼，“老臣无意做个良臣，只想安度晚年，因特来向殿下求救。”说着又奉上一份奏折。  
“这是什么？”  
“此乃散骑常侍贺琛先前的一份奏折，太子扣了，却有人替下官抄录了出来。”  
萧景桓翻开匆匆一阅，其内容较楼之敬方才所言又更详实许多，更杂以各府历年所报之数，若是早一日拿到，今日在御前也不会如此被动。萧景桓顿了顿道：“太子若今日不同你说此事，这份折子也不会到本王的手上吧。”  
“殿下知臣。”楼之敬赔笑道，“若无处安身立命，小利图而无用。”  
“我如何知您？兰园那些个女尸不也是大人的手笔？”萧景桓一边读一边道，“逼死了这许多无辜的女子，却又同我说起天下苍生来，我如何可说是知道您呢？”  
楼之敬听他说起兰园，猛地一惊，忙跪下道：“殿下明鉴，那些人命确实与臣脱不开干系，但是……但是臣那时初入官场，原先也便是同那些殿下知晓的走私生意一般，采买了这一批女孩子，调教好了送予朝中大人。谁料中间有个女子是被拐带而来，抵死不从，还想一把火烧了兰园，因死的人太多，所以才将计就计，将她们都推入井中——这之后，臣手上可再无过过这样的事……”  
“只这一件便已是惨无人道，大人还想有什么别的？”萧景桓合上奏折，居高临下地看着他。  
“其实，也并非老臣为自己开脱，寒门士子，想要出人头地，总有些难为之事，臣也是别无选择。”楼之敬叹了一口气。  
“大人不是别无选择，而恰恰是选了这条路。”萧景桓望着他，“兰园之事，怕是也刚知道有些把柄被人捉住了？”  
“瞒不过殿下。”楼之敬擦了擦额角的汗，想了想道，“事已至此，臣也不瞒殿下，宁以兰园之事问罪，不愿担开铸之责。殿下若以兰园之事告到御前，老臣……必不会叫殿下失望。”  
萧景桓明白他的意思，梁帝对朝臣从来宽纵，此事虽涉及人命，但念在楼之敬年老，不会有何性命之忧，罢官罚钱已是顶了，但若是楼之敬作为户部尚书，之后铁钱升起任何差池，太子自会把他推出来顶罪，到那时非一死难平民怨。如若在御前告发兰园一事，楼之敬也会承情，替他在御前捅太子一刀。  
萧景桓念及此处，忽然觉得极为灰心。为官者草菅人命，为政者昏聩不明。楼之敬寒门之士，虽自己嘴上斥他，心中却也知他总不似那些高门名士有的选，今夜听他论断，其实也颇有几分才能，一步步走到今日这个地步，除却他自己难守本心，这朝廷也并未给过他太多机会。没有楼之敬，也自会有什么张之敬、李之敬的跪在这里。他不由想起许多年前同孙舒城说起此事，一时胸闷难当，伸手将楼之敬扶了起来。  
“楼大人，兰园之事，本王不会理，也不会替你瞒着，您好自为之。”萧景桓道，“事情到了这个地步，户部这个位置，谁坐都一样。这封折子，我承您的情，您可以放心，但您与同太子之事，朝廷里可不止本王一双眼睛。”  
“老臣省得，多谢殿下。”  
“我曾听人说，天中发红主火殃并厄，兰园一事，看来楼大人确实命犯火厄啊。”萧景桓讥诮道，“京城人多密集，私炮坊便关了吧，真闹出什么事情来，太子择不清的，您跑也来不及。”  
“正是正是……那其他……”  
“您方才不是说若是多分一块肉，乐意效劳么？”萧景桓道，“铁钱开铸一事，已是定局，但细处还有些转圜的余地，至于转得几多，就要看楼尚书您自己的本事了。”  
“老臣明白，多谢殿下指点。”  
“不送。”


	24. 第二十四章

二十四、  
自送走了楼之敬，萧景桓只觉精神困顿，命人去煎了点提神的药酒，热热地饮了，额角酸胀终于有些舒缓，于是颈后腰脊的疼痛便又浮上来。一呼一吸间觉得喉头干涩，似有些腥气，咳了一阵却也没什么，想来只是有些疲累。方才研的墨已然干了，便索性搁下笔，思度如何落笔。  
真要给荀飞盏写一封信，原本他是已想好如何写了的，先问及使团的事，末了再试探他的意思，然而经方才一番对谈，他其实连那些使团之事也不想知道，寒暄也不必，倒有许多苦恼无奈颇想找个人说说，然而真要给荀飞盏写这些，他也落不了笔，心下总不愿将这些事说与他听。  
昔年他也时有烦心事，但那时往往还没等烦心事过夜，孙舒城便约他出城骑马狩猎，或者呼朋引伴地去金陵城的小酒馆里喝酒，酒酣兴浓，众人皆醉，心中已无甚烦扰之事，那小混蛋便又过来搂他的脖子，笑嘻嘻地说：“听闻殿下有些烦心事，不妨说出来佐来下酒。”一番胡闹后，他又偏偏学那些大人的样子，满不在乎地在案上叠鸡叉骨，一边叠一边笑说：“等你我能主事之时，自有收拾乾坤的时候，现在烦什么？不如先趁着年轻，快活饮酒。”  
正快活着，却听门外一阵轻扣，有一女子的声音轻轻道：“殿下？”  
萧景桓听出是秦般弱，道：“不曾歇下，你进来吧。”  
秦般弱推门而入，笑道：“见灯还亮着，便猜您还没歇下。”  
“便是歇下了，你深夜来，定有要事，无论如何也爬起来。”萧景桓笑道，“可是夏首尊那里又有什么消息？”  
“殿下所猜不错。”秦般弱点点头，“您可还记得袁道林？”  
“袁道林？”萧景桓站起来，在房间内踱步，顺便松松筋骨。秦般弱见状，请他坐下，枕在膝上，十指青葱，落在他额角几处穴位上，果然大有缓解。  
“本王想起来了。”萧景桓阖目笑了，“被舒城作弄过，无怪听到这个名字就想笑。”  
秦般弱静静地看着卧在自己膝上萧景桓，见他难得笑得快活，心中不由有些酸楚可怜。指尖抵在他的额角，触手若冷玉生温，一时不忍，轻道：“殿下累了，可要散开发髻，篦一篦头？”  
“不妨事。”萧景桓笑道，“袁道林又如何了？”  
“皇上登基前，这袁道林便是皇上的道友，登基之后更是常常入宫伴驾，为皇上解梦答疑。虽然后头皇上由道入佛，交游少了，却总是礼遇，如今便在江陵一带隐居。然而，就在前几日谢玉私下遣人去找了他。”  
“因何寻他？”  
“听闻是问十几年前的一桩旧事。”秦般弱道，“那袁道林也有心避着谢玉。”  
“十几年前？”萧景桓皱了皱眉头，旋即又松开，“谢玉又想借林氏旧案翻出什么花样？”  
“殿下英明。”秦般弱笑道，“袁道林虽然避着谢玉，但依谢玉给他的书信看来，似乎是他曾替圣上解过一个梦，是以圣上才起了疑心。”  
“装神弄鬼之说，谢玉也信？”萧景桓冷笑道，“林殊请婚穆王府，祁王请裁悬镜司，何须鬼神？若说真同什么梦有干系，只是坚父皇之心，那袁道林也不过是说了父皇心里的话，否则杀子诛臣之名，父皇如何能下这决心？”  
停在他额角的手指微顿，秦般弱叹了一口气道：“圣上心狠。”  
“你难道此刻方知？”萧景桓拍了拍她的手，示意不必再摁，直起身来，正了正发髻，望着她，“若非他如此，此刻你也是公卿之后，同纾儿一样受尽宠爱，如何要在我身边做这些事？”  
“殿下。”秦般弱闻言，立即下榻跪下，“殿下何时知道的？”  
“很多年前，只是今日忽然有些伤感，才同你说起。”萧景桓伸手将她扶起来，“你不必紧张，你恨他，不过人之常情耳。”  
秦般弱十指冰冷，被他掌心一握，有些虚浮的暖意，随即又松开了。不敢坐，只立在那里，浑身惊出一身汗来，不知萧景桓究竟已知道多少。  
“殿下既然知道，为何留我在身边？”  
“不然你能去何处呢？”萧景桓望着她，“你所图谋的事很危险，何必枉自送了性命？”  
秦般弱一怔，良久方道：“殿下乃是可怜我。”  
“复国谋逆与结党篡位都不是人臣应做的事，你我却都做了，我何尝只是可怜你？”萧景桓叹了一口气，又道，“滑族复国之事，已无半点可能，但我可以许你们设祭告慰，以安先祖，让遗民不再需要隐藏身份。”  
“殿下原存了这些心思，却一直不曾告诉我。”秦般弱望着他，“今日看来真的是有些灰心，竟说与我听了。”  
“确实如此。”萧景桓苦笑着点点头，“不过也是因那位夏首尊。”  
“夏首尊？”  
“夏首尊身为父皇亲信，统领悬镜司，凌驾于百官之上，即便我继位，能给他的不会更多，便是他在我和太子之间不偏不倚，也不会失去什么，为何那么早就向我投诚？”  
“殿下怀疑他？”  
“昔年他向我投诚时，说了一个大秘密。说掖庭里祁王的遗腹子是他奉父皇的命令亲手杀掉的，所以祁王妃才疯了。”  
“那萧庭生……”  
“不过是个掖庭的孩子，见祁王妃疯了可怜，便多加照料。景琰实心眼，见着以为是便是祁王的儿子，时常去探望。父皇也不愿背此恶名，就顺水推舟了，否则以当日林氏旧案诛杀的力度，怎会斩草不除根？”萧景桓道，“此事本该守口如瓶，知道的人越少越好，连袁道林都知道要避着，他却报予我听，意欲何为？”  
“兴许只是请殿下先提防着？”  
“祁王之死，太子与我一同受益，况且已经盖棺定论，何必再生波澜？”萧景桓道，“更何况，如今谢玉大权在握，掌兵于外，难道旧事重提要父皇故技重施？只怕谢玉不曾去找袁道林，是夏首尊在找他。”  
“他为何要找袁道林。”  
“这我如何得知？但谢玉兴许会得到消息是我派人去找了袁道林呢？他可比我紧张得多。”萧景桓望着她，“前些日子，夏首尊还同报来那个叫萧庭生的孩子如今跟在梅长苏的身边。你说，他又是什么意思？”  
“般弱不知。”  
“我也不知。”萧景桓笑了，“但我感觉，比起帮我，他更乐意看到我和太子甚至是景琰打个不可开交，好从中取利——诶，倒和你的想法有些像啊。”  
“般弱不敢。”秦般弱忙要跪，被萧景桓扶住。  
“只是同你说说话，不必跪。”萧景桓望着她，“红袖招可知道缘由？”  
“……不知。”  
“也罢，知道也无用。”萧景桓揉了揉额头，“朝廷这副德行，他挑也乱，不挑也未见得好到哪里去。他若再有什么消息送来，你不妨将这话转达给他听。”  
秦般弱微微一笑，点头应下，心中却在思量，萧景桓到底是否知道夏江与璇玑公主的私情，对自己的身世又知道多少。只是话已说到如此地步，最好暂且先搁下，以免打草惊蛇。  
“夜深了，王爷可要歇下了？”  
“原还有些事情要做，眼下也没有心力了……”萧景桓话音未落，听得门又被敲响，不由苦笑看了秦般弱一眼。秦般弱会意，行至门前，道：“有何紧急事？”  
“江左盟主梅长苏求见。”  
“请他进来。”萧景桓理了理衣服，看了一眼秦般弱，“不早了，你也下去休息吧。”  
“是。”秦般弱知他不欲梅长苏知晓太多誉王府的情况，屈身行了礼，缓缓退了出去。萧景桓坐回书案之后，正襟危坐，过了一阵，梅长苏披着裘袄进来了。  
“已是初夏，先生还是这般畏寒么？”萧景桓看了他一眼，见他身后站着飞流，还是那样英俊可爱，只是眼神仍瞧着木木呆呆，每每见到，都觉得十分可惜。已是深夜，寻常小孩子已是歇息的时候，他却像个小木人一样立在那里，直勾勾盯着桌上精致的茶盏。  
“取些牛乳来。”萧景桓吩咐道，又望着飞流，“我同你家公子说些事情，你随他们下去喝些东西，早些安置吧。”  
“我不走，我要保护他。”  
下人取来牛乳，他却眼睛有些直，梅长苏也劝了一句，便坐到一边去，小兽一样乖乖地喝，也不出声，叫萧景桓想起有几次去猎苑看阿抗，也是这样安安静静地吃东西。  
“他很安静。”萧景桓笑道。  
“据说原先也不是这样的。”梅长苏叹了一口气，“淮南失守后，他的家人带他南逃，路上遭逢变故，就变成这副痴傻的模样。而后被一个武人收养，发现他有习武的天才。再后来，那武人也死了，辗转到了我身边。”  
此事正说中萧景桓心中隐痛，一时无言，只是又望了一眼飞流。梅长苏续道：“淮南之事，实乃我一生之憾，所以一直也当他是亲人弟弟一般。只是不知我死以后，他要交托给谁。”  
萧景桓默不作声，握着茶盏的手微微颤着。其实他并不十分想见到梅长苏。每次见到他，总会想起他同自己说起的元康九年的那场大战，说起孙舒城是如何死的。可笑的是，这么多年来，不论他问谁，从没有人和他说起过那件事。兴许是一支军队的覆灭，竟无一人活下来。起初他也疑心过梅长苏只是托言求功，但听他对昔年情景描述分毫不差，便是出征之时孙舒城所着铠甲也记得清楚，疑心顿减，况且梅长苏言及此事并未有事相求，反是说明来意，以示忠诚，是以也不作何怀疑。过了许久方道：“先生深夜来访，可是有什么要紧事？”  
“琅琊阁有信，悬镜司夏江命人去寻袁道林。”  
“袁道林？”萧景桓佯作不知。  
“此人乃是皇上先前最重新的方士。”  
“父皇如今已笃信佛法又为何要寻他？”  
“为了一个梦。”梅长苏道，“一个先前他替圣上解过的梦。”  
“梦？”  
“据说早年圣上梦见一个孩子在殿上叫他爷爷，很快活地与他一起玩耍，而后那个孩子飞到大殿的飞檐之上，当马一般骑来玩耍，顷刻之间，大殿倾塌，将圣上埋在其中。醒来十分忧心，便寻来袁道林询问，疑是大梁三代而亡之召。”  
“是什么时候的事？”萧景桓皱眉道。  
“这正是关键之处，彼时祁王妃有身的消息也正传进宫来。”  
“原是祁王旧事。”萧景桓点点头，“夏江为何忽然翻出此事来？”  
“前些日子，靖王殿下为掖庭罪人请求恩赦，其中有个孩子，正是祁王的遗腹子。”  
“可这个孩子，如今正在先生身边。”  
“不错。”梅长苏望着他，“王爷的消息，也很灵通啊。”  
“先生的意思是，夏江想杀这个孩子？”  
梅长苏摇摇头：“夏江将此事，还告诉了一个人。”  
“谢玉。”  
“王爷英明。”  
“说不上英明，只是不知先生为何要收养这个孩子。”  
“我同殿下说过，寒门出仕无门，曾投过军，孙氏与林氏皆与我有恩。这个孩子乃是祁王血脉，靖王虽是贵胄，但京城险恶，他因祁王之事得罪圣上，本就惹眼，因而草民特请了蒙大统领说项，问靖王要了那个孩子，送他去琅琊阁学些武艺傍身，只望他能做个逍遥的江湖人，远离这京里的险恶争斗。”  
虽是解释这孩子的事，却说请了他如何与蒙挚、靖王交游，与萧景桓所知也相去不远。萧景桓知他是有意说与自己听，但能解释清楚，也颇为满意。原本同泰寺兵变一事，他虽有些辩解，但兵行险着，非正道也，总还存了几分疑虑，如今他这般解释，倒也说得过去。他一介草民，既要出人头地，又要报昔年的两件恩情，左右腾挪，想来也颇为不易。  
“此事虽是在下考虑不周，但草民绝不后悔，但凭殿下责罚。”梅长苏避席叩首道。  
“先生乃是重情义之人。”萧景桓道，“如此说来，此事本王既然能知道，夏江想必也知道了。袁道林、谢玉……他想借祁王旧事挑起圣上对谢玉的忌惮，但又告诉谢玉，是想此事推给本王？甚至有可能还会拉靖王下水，他这是嫌金陵还嫌不够乱啊。”  
“殿下可知璇玑公主？”  
“不知，请先生细说。”梁廷并无一位公主有此封号，远一些的南楚北燕也未曾听过，他心中暗自猜度与秦般弱有关，但也不欲说明秦般弱的身份。  
“璇玑公主是滑族的一位公主，极有才干，不输男儿。而此人与夏江，早年却有私情。滑族为大梁剿灭后，据说璇玑公主也死在了掖庭，而夏江这么多年来，一直在寻找机会为她复仇。”  
“琅琊阁连此事都有录？”  
“琅琊阁记录天下之事，只是为避免麻烦，有些问题不愿回答而已。”  
“所以这答与不答，尽决于琅琊阁主一心？”  
“江湖规矩如此。”  
“只怕是要玩火自焚，反受其乱。”萧景桓淡淡道，眼下先不去想琅琊阁的隐患。梅长苏之言，解了他心中的一个疑惑，却又生起一个新的。夏江与自己有联系一事，梅长苏是否能通过琅琊阁得知？他将夏江与璇玑公主的私情告诉自己，是为了取信于己还是想断了他与夏江的联系？如此种种，纷繁错杂，他需要一些时间理清楚，不过眼下他既如此说，确有另一桩事可以请他帮忙。  
“不过，本王倒有一事，想请先生委托琅琊阁一试。”  
“请殿下吩咐。”  
“本王有个故友，去世多年，他有一个失散的弟弟，这么多年也曾花了许多人手去找，总是无果。既然琅琊阁这般神通广大，不知可否替本王辛苦这一趟。”  
“是何时何地失散？有什么特征？”  
“是元康十一年的事。”  
“这么多年了，便是琅琊阁也是大海捞针啊。”  
“如今有个方向。”萧景桓深吸一口气，“我想请先生替我查清，荀飞盏是不是舒城那个失散的弟弟。”


	25. 第二十五章

二十五、  
荀飞盏不是第一次来随州城，却从未以客人的身份来过这个他熟悉的城。马上走过这个曾经拥有的城池，比之金陵却是另一番感受。金陵战火频仍，几经易主，城中变化其实颇为不少，而随州远不如金陵繁华，是以还保留了旧日的风貌，便更叫他心绪万千。  
南楚负责接待的徐康乃是旧相识，在金陵见过几次，另一个为首的却不曾见过。那人较荀飞盏年长一些，他衣饰华贵，冠冕之上嵌有明珠，显然地位在徐康之上。徐康上前半步引见道：“此乃六皇子殿下，此次和谈也是由他负责。”  
“哪里，是本王要同徐大人多学些。”宇文朔忙道，对着言阙行了一礼道，“言侯远道而来，辛苦了。”  
“一别经年，殿下比之当年也沉稳了许多。”言阙笑道。  
“小时候胡闹，这么多年可还记得。”宇文朔也笑了，引他们进驿馆。  
荀飞盏听此二人的口气，似乎多年之前便认识，只待这些楚人走了，再细细问过褚越。驿馆不算小，甚至还有个园子，同金陵却不是一般风致。金陵的的园子多用奇石，杂以花卉，回廊曲折，颇见深致。此处却多种植香草，还有些果树，雕栏楼宇虽然也颇精致，却同金陵常见的图画有些不同。他在武昌之时，宫中尚没有这许多的花样，如今即使是一个驿馆，都已有这样精细，想来这些年来的精力都花在了何处。  
南楚这边负责驿馆安全的校尉叫刘庆，四十出头，高挑身材，留着一茬胡须，颜色有些发赤。他见着荀飞盏倒是一惊道：“将军好生年轻。”  
“飞盏年轻识浅，所以还请您多指教。”  
“原来您就是荀将军。”刘庆笑道，“早听人说起过，还以为哄骗我来着，原来真是这样英俊后生。”  
荀飞盏不解，刘庆解释道：“早些时候徐大人出使金陵，我家中有事，无法成行，听回来的同僚说起将军剑法高妙，还是个极年轻潇洒的后生，我还以为他们糊弄我来着。”  
这话听着顺耳，荀飞盏也懒去分辨这话中有几分真事几分奉承，也笑呵呵地同他攀谈起来。言阙同徐康谈事，他则跟着刘庆将这驿馆内外趟了一遍。  
“我这次来，还带了些弟兄，刘兄您看……”  
“方才也指过，便驻扎后头那些厢房里，离园子离大人的处所都近，也好有个照应。只是往北边过了那道门是北燕的，还是别碰上的好。”  
“正是，此次会盟若能顺利签下和约，大家都好回去交差，万不要出什么差池。”荀飞盏点头道。  
“不过徐大人也说了，远来是客，若是想出驿馆去街上逛逛也是自然的，只是楚地方言难懂，我们这里备了几个翻译，方才领兄弟经过打过招呼的。”  
“不会叫你为难的。”荀飞盏摆摆手，“不过我若不需翻译，只是出去喝点小酒，刘兄也要睁一只眼闭一只眼啊。”  
“哈哈哈你若要喝酒，兄弟我请你作陪，还说什么睁一只眼闭一只眼？”刘庆笑道。  
荀飞盏也会意道：“那是自然，刘兄要是得空，那是最好不过的，也省得我人生地不熟。”  
“其实也是上头的意思，荀兄弟明白就好。也不独是梁国使团，主要还是为着北边准备的。”刘庆笑道，“不过荀兄弟真识得我楚地方言？”  
“也有几个楚人朋友，会说一些。”荀飞盏随口说了几句，刘庆听来确大差不差，顿生亲近之感。  
“你这是楚地汉人的口音，鲜卑人虽然也会说汉话，可也有些不同。”说着便又模仿了几句，荀飞盏细细分辨，确是有些重音用词颇有些怪腔怪调的。来的路上也听几个南楚人这样说话，原以为是这么多年口音有些改变，谁想是混了鲜卑人的话。  
“佩服佩服，南楚朝中鲜卑人多么？我在金陵见到的都是徐大人那样，同梁人似乎也没什么分别。”  
“出使大梁，自然是要选汉人前去了。”刘庆道，“楚国不像北燕，来此这一支鲜卑本就少，同汉族通婚也多，分不太清——诶，你便这样看我，可能看出，我祖上也是鲜卑人呢？”  
“刘兄当真？”  
“我爷爷那一辈原是姓独孤的，立了功方才赐姓刘。”  
“原来如此，失敬失敬。”  
“其实便是当今圣上，也有些汉人的血统呢，早难分清——”  
正说着忽而眼神飘到他身后，笑得脸上胡茬都拉开：“阿源。”荀飞盏扭头一看，是个约莫十四五岁的少年，同南楚甲士的服色不同，只穿着一件褐色的便服，显然不是军中之人，腰间却佩着一把短刀，皮套已旧，显然是随身携带的。  
“伯父。”刘源一拱手，眼神却溜到荀飞盏身上。  
“这是梁国的荀将军。”  
“可是那位骁骑将军？”刘源眼神一亮，见刘庆的眼色，忙又恭敬行了一礼，“见过荀将军。”  
荀飞盏点点头，虚还了一礼，看向刘庆：“这是令侄？”  
“正是，他对将军可崇拜得很。”刘庆笑笑，转而对侄子道，“怎么跑到驿馆这里来？”  
“正是听闻南……梁国的使团到了，来瞧瞧的。”刘源一边说一边好奇地看向荀飞盏。  
“怎么？我脸上有什么奇怪？”荀飞盏摸了摸新生出的胡须。这一路上一来嫌麻烦，二来也怕人家因他年轻看轻他，便开始蓄须。方一过来，只觉得二十几岁的身体确实畅快无比，然而毕竟还是蓄着胡须看着顺眼。  
“将军的须发眼睛比那些梁人要淡，我还当是我们楚人呢。”  
“胡说八道。”刘庆忙敲了他一下。其实乍一见荀飞盏，他便有些疑惑，只是他身上鲜卑人的样子只是淡淡的影子，在屋内并不太看得出来，眼下立在日头下，方才清晰些。只是这话敏感，这荀将军虽面上总笑着，偶尔沉下脸来，却莫名其妙地叫他心里有点发憷。  
“小孩子见到什么说是什么，刘兄何必当真？”荀飞盏知他心意，笑道，“况且刘兄有所不知，我也是小时候同家人失散，被荀氏认作义子，说不定确有几分鲜卑人血统也说不定。咱们如今在楚境会盟，为的不就是天下太平，亲如一家？就像刘兄方才说的，什么汉人鲜卑人，哪里分得清呢？”  
“正是正是。”这话正说到刘庆心里，南楚本就不似北燕那样泾渭分明，又听他将自己私隐坦荡说出，反倒多了分感动，“将军一路舟车劳顿，就不多打扰了，左右北燕使臣还没到，且在随州松快几日。”  
“如此甚好。”

回去厢房，正见着祖衡在吩咐晚上巡逻的安排，立在后头听了一阵，有两处他也不曾考虑到，不由暗赞他心细。待他吩咐完了，才从柱子后走出来，同他们交代了方才刘庆所讲的一些事，又特别嘱咐等北燕使团入驻，不要与之起冲突。正说着，却瞧见祖衡边上立着一个少年人，凝神屏息听得专注，面目与陈岱有些相似，却没什么印象，只是一双眼睛湛然若神，叫人移不开眼。祖衡察言观色，笑道：“将军忘了，季远将他这族弟推给您，叫您带出来见见世面的。”  
“啊，你这么一说，我想起来了……法生，对么？”  
“是。”  
“一路上倒没在跟前见到你。”  
“属下一直在前军。”  
荀飞盏点点头，一路前军打点妥当，想是祖衡心细，这少年也做事沉稳得力的缘故。  
“一路上大家都辛苦了，安排好了便早些歇息。”  
“是。”

安顿好外间，去言侯褚越处复命，见这二人似乎正谈些什么，便要退出去，却听言阙道：“将军且坐进来，一起听听也好。”  
“是。”荀飞盏领兵，本为避嫌，见言阙如此，也便不在意，坐在下首。室内隐隐有些香气浸润心脾，扫了一眼原是已点了熏香。一路劳顿，闻此确实叫人精神一振。  
“方才正说起南楚这个皇子，此次安排真是煞费苦心。”言阙道。  
“末将方才与此处驻守的校尉也聊了聊，是好相与的。南楚这边的意思，倒也不会拘着咱们，哪怕要出了驿馆逛逛，他们也只是着人陪同而已。”  
“这样好相与？”褚越显然不是第一次出使，这与他以往显然有些不同，不由问道。  
荀飞盏却不知他为何有此一问，只道：“是他们求着咱们，自然只要不出大乱子便是。”  
此话一出，褚越看了一眼言阙，言阙面上却浮出笑意，荀飞盏见此二人情状，调笑道：“二位大人，可是拿我做了什么赌局？那我可要抽些庄家本的。”  
这话同市井之徒无二，褚越正要替他圆一下，却听言阙笑道：“看不出将军还是赌友？”  
“非也，我生平从来不曾上过赌桌。”荀飞盏笑了，又装模作样叹口气，“唉，我也只有在金陵喝多了些酒，侯爷便觉得什么坏事都有我，看来这下末将可真是要戒酒了。”  
“无用了，早有人参你流连妙音坊揽月居，圣上早就心里有数。”褚越也顺着话头笑道，“早些成家安定下来才是个正经。”  
“元超越这样说，我越觉得正对着的不是我大梁的鸿胪卿，倒像是我娘。”荀飞盏笑道，又把话题拉回来，“快别说这些了，二位大人方才为何这般神色？”  
“你可说中了。”褚越道，“方才侯爷正与我说起此次会盟的事宜，同将军方才说的有异曲同工之处，下官正有些不解，侯爷却说等将军回来，问问你的意思。”  
“我的意思？”荀飞盏一怔，“南楚求着咱们？这不是显而易见？”  
“将军有所不知，此次和谈，是徐康进京时，我朝提出的。因事涉重大，才推到现在，徐康又在金陵多盘桓了十几日才敲定了今日随州会盟之事。如此，如何是南楚求着咱们？”  
“大梁与北燕和亲，还当着徐康的面，不然呢？”荀飞盏几乎有点不敢相信褚越竟也是做了多年鸿胪卿的人，竭力使语气不太咄咄逼人。实则他也有些错怪褚越。他岳家系出太原王氏，本人生得清秀，写得一手好字，还会说楚语与鲜卑语，在大梁做个鸿胪卿，却也不是什么稀奇的事。加上为人和善圆滑，虽然处事上并不如何灵光，但也颇吃得开。  
褚越却听出了他话里的意思，但他对荀飞盏印象极好，只当他就是这么个直来直去的性子，也不以为意，笑道：“既是如此，为何不在金陵就谈？便是有些事要问过楚帝的意思，派个人跑一趟便是，如此三国会盟兴师动众又是为何呢？”  
“兴许是做不了主。”荀飞盏想了想道，“兴许，得回来找个人才做得主。”这话他心里也不是很有把握，不由自主地看了一眼言阙。  
“找谁？”言阙笑问道。  
“那位六皇子？”荀飞盏想了想，“邦交会盟之事，若由他主倡，自然是请命亲自来盯着。”  
言阙点点头，却见荀飞盏眼中有犹疑的神色,道：“将军有什么话，但说无妨。”  
“侯爷与那位六皇子似是旧识。”  
“早年我也曾出使南楚，彼时他还是稚子，母亲新丧，闹了些故事。在驿馆内见着他，开解了一番，谁知竟是个皇子。”  
“原来如此。这位殿下也是不易。” 荀飞盏不由想起萧景桓，隐隐觉得此二人境遇也有些相似，不过萧景桓养在皇后膝下，却又不可同日而语了。此等心事自然不会人言明，抬头却看见言阙的眼神，只觉他仿佛能知道自己心中所想。只是春风入林，无伤草叶，他竟也不觉有何抵触。  
“听闻这位六皇子是先皇后的嫡子，朝中也颇有人望。但如今南楚皇帝因宠爱朱氏，偏爱幼子宇文钊。”褚越补道，“侯爷这样一提，下官倒忽然想通了，竟忘了这一茬。”  
荀飞盏看向他，他因续道：“朱氏的兄长便是朱腾，官拜南楚兵马大元帅，将军可有印象？”  
“我知道他，乃是主战一派。”荀飞盏恍然大悟，复又奇道，“南楚朝廷内，战和竟未有定数？”  
“北燕新君初立无暇南顾，六镇不稳，人心浮动，欲战之意将军自比在下清楚。”褚越笑着看了他一眼，显然即便是大梁，兵部对于三国协定议和之事，也颇有些争议。  
荀飞盏忽而想起自己方才说宇文朔的论断，心道言侯亲来盯着此事，想来也是力主和谈，不欲谢玉借战事以立威。念及此处，顺手摸了摸刚长出的胡子，道：“禁军不比州府，是战是和也轻易动不到我们。”  
其实对于与南楚是战是和一事，他也略有耳闻。昔年南楚之前自恃地利，曾顺江而下攻打齐国，掠去大片领土，后来虽有孙舒城收复了不少失地，但大梁官员宗室多为承袭齐国衣冠，对南楚其实算不得有多友善，只是后来北燕势大，每每南下掠夺，不得已而与南楚互通质子，而后又不知出了什么差错，质子归国，说断也不算断，说亲也不算亲，两国边陲军防虽未有大战，但每年不知花费多少军资修筑工事。  
“这个自然。”褚越道，“不过将军方才似乎对南楚战和未定颇为惊奇？”  
“大梁尚可一战，南楚以何而战？自然是和，哪怕割肉，也得和。”荀飞盏道，“不然为何要与北燕议亲订盟？”  
褚越暗觉荀飞盏究竟年轻，竟将军国大事想得如此简单。自衣冠南渡一来，凡言北伐者，皆借此以长自己声势。大梁如今虽有一战之力，但其实早就有些捉襟见肘，言侯也正是以此说服了梁帝与北燕和盟，以压制谢玉借向北用兵而扩大自己的声势。只是此事微妙，又不便与他说起，只微微一笑道：“那依将军的意思，咱们这次倒要宰南楚一笔了。”  
“可，但不应当。”荀飞盏顿了顿又道，“元超怕要笑我迂腐。”  
“哪里，正是君子之论。方才我们也正这样说起，大梁乃是君子之邦，如何可乘人之危？况且虽然北燕眼下国内有些麻烦，但若南楚吃了亏，将来北燕腾出手来，更难应对。”褚越笑道，显然对于荀飞盏这回答颇为喜欢，“而且，若能定下来，咱们和南楚至少都省下了不少军费，如此朝廷也算松一口气。”  
他说这话的时候，荀飞盏便又想起萧景桓来。军费动辄也百万计，能真的省下来自然极好，只是除了真正把南楚打下来，恐怕萧景桓并不打算省这个钱。其实，真要省钱，也是容易，将那天天修寺的皇帝送进寺去，除他那一座全都一把火烧了，来年土地都肥上三分。荀飞盏不无恶意地在心里思量，耳中也是听一半漏一半，心下兜兜转转总离不开那个位置和那个人。  
末了听言阙说了一声香饵都燃尽了，才回过神来，同褚越一并告退，正要起身一并出去，却听言阙又道：“将军留步。”只得又坐回来，胫骨小腿一阵发麻。  
室内便只有他与言阙二人。言阙背过身取出一截新的香饵，埋进灰烬里，渐渐地在灰烬深处又腾出青烟，原是这里头仍有余烬。一阵沁香幽幽地又升腾起来，似与方才有些不同，叫他觉得无比熟悉却又一时想不起来。  
“不知侯爷有何吩咐。”  
言阙将灰中香饵拨出来些，便烧得快了些，香气也慢慢变浓，轻轻道：“将军烧了蒙大统领半圈宅子，恐算不得什么君子。”  
他声音很轻，甚至带着笑意，荀飞盏却忍不住去握自己的剑柄，却见言阙笑着指了指对面铜镜道：“都在那镜中，将军且有些耐心。”  
“不知侯爷有何吩咐。”荀飞盏观他瘦高清癯，也并无武功，又被他说破，一时有些难堪，收回手来，又重复了一遍。  
“没有什么吩咐，只是想问问将军的意思。”言阙落下薰炉盖，转过身来笑道，“将军为何认为不应为难楚国？”  
方才他点破那夜他在蒙府放火一事，荀飞盏本存了杀他的心思。奇怪的是，言阙回过身来笑盈盈地望着他时，他望见那人脖颈皮肤下隐隐的青色血脉，莫名其妙地觉得取走他的性命并不是杀死一个人，而是斩断一块碧玉，或许什么都没有改变，什么都不会发生，只是没有一点流血和痛苦地使这世界上少了这一块美玉。  
荀飞盏沉默一阵，言阙也静默地等他的回答，过了许久荀飞盏终于叹了一口气道：“灭楚如不能尽为梁地，不如存楚以牵制北燕。”  
“将军主战。”  
“弱者互盟，为的是抵抗强大的敌人；驱虎吞狼，为的是保存实力伺机取利；而驱一只病虎去吞一头野猪……”荀飞盏望着他，“是侯爷主战。”  
“将军方才说大梁可以一战，元超笑而不提，乃是知我不愿纵谢玉为祸，却以为将军不知。其实倒是他只知其一，不知其二——将军可知道另一层考虑？”  
“大梁可以一战，却也一战不可输。”荀飞盏道，“不过既然与南楚和谈乃是权宜之计，这笔钱省下来，总要有个好去处——侯爷看中了何处？”  
言阙脸上笑意更浓：“夜秦。”  
荀飞盏思忖，听闻夜秦虽是小国，境内铜矿颇丰。虽是地势险要，易守难攻，但也确实值得。若是真能将夜秦拿下，确实对大梁这早就一塌糊涂的经济下了一剂虎狼之药，只是本钱不小，风险也不小。如此筹划，言阙的胆子可着实不小——但若真能解萧景桓这个隐忧，却也没什么。更何况，谢玉在北边不可擅动，言阙今日留下他透底的意思，多半是有意推举他领兵，如此更可培养自己的人手，何乐而不为？至于朝内，想来是想着将他扶起来，用他来牵制谢玉，竟看不出言阙还是个忠臣良相。  
“将军不说话，想必已有打算。”  
“禁军不比州府，末将如何打算都无关紧要。”  
“将军在蒙府抗命之时，只怕没有天子之臣的念想，如今在我面前倒乖觉。”言阙笑了笑，轻轻道，“此事亦可解景桓之忧。”  
此话如惊雷一样落在荀飞盏耳中，呆了一呆正要说话却听言阙下了逐客令：“咱们在随州还有些日子，望将军回去熟思之。


	26. 第二十六章

二十六、  
荀飞盏躺在榻上，翻来覆去地睡不着。自他在这个身体里苏醒以来，还是第一次感到了这样的不安和恐惧。他生平也见过许多厉害人物，却无一人如言阙一般让他有这样的感觉。若说真有几回能让他这样辗转反侧，思来想去却只有赤壁之时曹操挥军南下罢了。  
念及此处又觉得自己好笑，曹操数十万大军之众，与南梁这小朝廷一人的言语，怎可同日而语？想来不过是自己舒服得太久，竟有些懈怠。南梁官场腐败，人才凋敝，他处身其中，自觉得心应手无往不利，便是有些鬼蜮伎俩，也不在话下。昔时初见言阙，也只道他是个名门清流，故弄玄虚，今日一叙，反叫他吃了一惊，是以不由反思自己是否过于托大。  
至于言阙今日留他说这番话的用意，眼下他冷静下来细想，虽仍旧有些吃不准，然而梁帝并未对当日蒙府之事作何反应，那想必他那份用来自辩的糊弄折子根本没送到梁帝的手上；他手下的这几个无论陈岱还是祖衡，都心思细密，不太可能出什么差错，便真出了差错，早有人来捉他的错处，是以从他们手里漏出去的可能性也不大。那言阙对当日之事了如指掌，多半要么是萧景桓所说，要么是他自己猜出来的。  
“我当日在蒙府做的事，他也知道么？”荀飞盏忽而踌躇起来，他不曾与萧景桓就此事说过什么细节，也不知道他究竟知道多少。这些事他做来其实顺手，却莫名其妙总不想叫他知道。  
萧景桓虽非皇后亲生，然而总是言阙名义上的外甥。若他的打算确是为萧景桓铺路，那此人是友非敌。然而荀飞盏做了大半辈子的主公和皇帝，对权力有着出乎常人的敏感，他心下总有一种强烈而古怪的念头，毫无道理却不可平息：言阙本人其实对权力毫无兴趣，他在下一盘棋，无论萧景桓还是他，都只是棋盘上的一颗棋子。可他是和谁在下这盘棋，又如何决断这局的输赢？他的思路便又走进了死路，想不出个所以然来——总不见得一个人，活在这世上，便是无聊二字，一时兴起就下上几路，失了兴致就干脆弃局不顾。倘若是寻常棋局，尚有可能，但若是一国乃至天下，那倒不知得经历何种变故，方才会对这样的棋局彻底失去兴趣了。  
如此一夜竟也没怎样睡好，一觉醒来用冷水洗了把脸，出去正见着陈法生立在那里，笑道：“昨日叫你去休息，却已经当值了么？”  
陈法生点头笑笑，又道：“将军，方才驿馆的门房来报，有个南楚的少年来找您。”  
“南楚的少年？”荀飞盏略一思索，“他走了么？”  
“还在门房候着。”  
“也到了要换班的时候，去用些东西，你也过来。”荀飞盏想了想道。  
“是。”

在门厅见着刘源时，他今日穿了身青绿色短衫，马裤确是鲜卑人式样，便于骑射动武，腰间那柄短刀一如昨日。一见荀飞盏，便眼睛亮了起来，恭恭敬敬地行了一礼。  
“见过将军。”  
“我还想着，只怕这几日那位少年就要来找我，得先同门房说上一声，谁料你今日就来了。”  
“将军知道我要来？”  
荀飞盏指了指他腰间的刀，道：“昨日若非衣着不便，我恐怕也跑不了。”  
“将军果然英明。”刘源笑了。他自旁人口中说起荀飞盏剑法高妙，早就心向往之，如今正到了跟前，怎能不抓住机会一较高下。荀飞盏昨日便看出他的心思，只是他见刘源步法沉稳，眼蕴精光，内力不俗，想来是个练家子，然而刘源天赋异禀，年纪轻轻但刀法精奇，在南楚堪称一绝，却也是他不知的。  
“听闻将军剑法高妙，早就想请教了。”刘源笑道，“将军可不要敷衍我啊。”  
“那你只怕要失望了。”荀飞盏也笑了，“我身上有差使，此处又是你们楚国的驿馆，怎能跟你比试？”  
“我伯伯都放我来了，他可不觉得有什么不妥。”  
“我猜令伯父放你来，是想你在我这儿吃个软钉子，省得同你费口舌。”荀飞盏道，见刘源神色不由哈哈一笑，“还真被我说中了？”  
刘源登时有些垂头丧气，停下脚步：“既都叫将军说中，我也不进去了。”  
“我不能同你比试，自有人和你试试身手。”荀飞盏也不拦着，只悠悠道。  
刘源一时又来了兴致，忙问道：“可是将军的弟子？”  
荀飞盏尚未答话，见陈法生已经换了衣服走过来，忙叫他上前来。刘源内功不俗，见他陈法生行路，笑道：“将军还说不是消遣我？此人无甚内功，我不同他打。”  
“我长你这么多岁，同你比拼内功不也是一样的道理？”荀飞盏笑道。  
刘源这才知道自己掉进荀飞盏的陷阱里，抓了抓头，一时进退两难，气得跺脚。陈法生见他这般样子，好言开解道：“这位公子，我确无内力傍身。不过我听闻世上的刀剑招式，便是没有内力也能显其精妙，若不嫌弃，拿小人当个喂招的便是。”  
“你这话说得在理，我师父也这样说。”这台阶给得舒服，刘源自是承他的情。  
“你师父？”荀飞盏问道。  
“是、是我师父，传我刀法自然是我师父。”  
荀飞盏见他有些迟疑，料想是什么江湖高人，被这小孩子缠得没办法，传了他刀法，还莫名其妙收了这个小徒弟，微觉好笑，也不揭破，想了想道：“不若如此，你同他先试，看你几招能击败他，我再同他试试，看看咱们谁的招数少。”  
“如此甚好！”刘源拍手称是，拉过他就要比试。陈法生看了一眼荀飞盏，荀飞盏自腰间解下随身的佩剑给他，道：“用我的剑吧。”然后又拍了拍刘源：“点到为止，不要欺负我这位小兄弟。”  
“放心放心。”  
二人走到院子里空旷处，摆开阵势，刘源确实是有意相让，刀也不出鞘，只从地上随意摸了一把地上的尘土在刀鞘上刀刃那一侧。荀飞盏靠着柱子，见刘源确没有催动内力，只在于招式，刀法轻灵，身形鬼魅，对付陈法生确实是如云雀戏弄小牛，只十余招，陈法生身上已是灰扑扑的，若无刀鞘，且刀上带着内力，只怕他已经浑身血痕。  
荀飞盏看得清楚，自二十招后，虽无伤口，但刀劲刚猛无俦，想必陈法生身上已如细棍抽打，有不少伤痕，下来定要青紫。此似乎与刀意有些冲突，且刀不比棍，若不可见血或使用内力，想击倒他却也不容易，刘源似也有些心急，刀势更急，直劈面而去。陈法生躲避不及，被一招击倒在地，随即又跳了起来，横剑当胸。忽觉鼻子下有些酸酸热热，抹了一把竟被击出鼻血，在身上胡乱抹了，步法未乱，也不心急。荀飞盏瞧出他剑法稀松平常，多是列阵厮杀的套路，虽不精妙，但毕竟是代代军阵厮杀的传下来的法门，倒也实用，且妙在他虽然年轻，却不急躁。刘源刀法远胜过他，却不可伤他，他便利用这一点，硬扛着些招式，捉住机会刺他空隙，有两次竟也险些得手。  
刘源久攻不下，颇为心急，暗运内力于刀身，只求在这少年腹部一击而倒，快快了结此局，甚至刀滞空中，不可寸进，回头一看，荀飞盏不知何时已到了跟前，捉住刀柄后的环。  
“将军要二打一？”  
“你用上内力了。”荀飞盏笑道，“他不如你多矣，我怕你伤着他。”  
被说破用上内力一事，刘源有些不好意思，正要为自己辩解几句，又听荀飞盏道：“你刀法颇精，我若现在和你对攻，确能赢你，再过个两三年就不如你，不必比试了。”  
“将军说话不算话。”刘源听出他要逃的意思，“明明说好的。”  
“你下去换身衣服，擦些药酒，省得之后青一块紫一块。”荀飞盏也不理睬，回过头对陈法生嘱咐道。陈法生身上正被刀鞘击中之处正火辣辣得生疼，听到这话如蒙大赦，双手奉还了荀飞盏的长剑，一瘸一拐地下去。  
见他退了出去，刘源忽而恍然大悟，撇嘴道：“我明白了。”  
“你明白什么了？”  
“将军拿他试我，也拿我试他来着——那人是谁？”  
“我一个朋友的族弟，如何？”荀飞盏笑问道。  
“剑法不怎样，筋骨倒不错。”刘源道，“将军是有意传他剑法么？我见他性子很沉稳，被我怎样挑动，也不乱方寸，确是好苗子。”  
陈法生与刘源其实一般岁数，看外表陈法生还比他沉稳老练些。荀飞盏见他学那些大人的样子评点他，不由觉得好笑，他素知年轻人最不喜旁人因年轻看轻他们，便强忍笑意，捻了捻胡须道：“我不是什么好老师，只是确实想试试他的斤两成色。”  
“那我呢？”刘源追问道，“将军方才说只两三年便不如我，只怕又是消遣我来着。”  
“你若不信，两三年后来金陵找我。”荀飞盏道。  
“那将军如何判断我眼下就及不上您？”  
“你这把刀佩在身上我还不知，舞起来我倒认出来了。”荀飞盏淡淡道，“昔年我也曾命人铸一把差不多的刀，遍寻江东刀客一试，这把刀的使法，心里也有数。况且我看你的刀法不像是你自己使出来的，倒是为了这把刀创出来的，那自然心中有数。不过你天资极高，兴许过个两三年，就不拘泥于这一把，倒那时我自然不如你。”  
刘源闻言一惊，抽刀出鞘，刀刃寒光凛然，刀身似有龙纹，荀飞盏不由赞了一声：“果然不同凡响，我命人仿得那把确实不如。”  
“将军识得此刀？”  
“这刀原有五枚，这一枚尤为不同。”荀飞盏道，“想来创那刀法的人也知晓它的出处，是以创了那一套刀法——我说得可对？”  
“这刀听闻是农人在山上挖白薇草发现的，因吃不起饭拿去典卖，才一路辗转到我手上。我师父见了，说我占了大便宜，借去把玩三天，回来教我一套刀法。”刘源道，“他说这套刀法的要诀便是唯刀百辟，唯心不易。说是要心思纯澈，别被旁的事物牵挂，方才用得好——我其实也不大明白。”  
“你正是不大明白，才使得好。”荀飞盏点点头，“你师父可跟你说过这刀的由来么？”  
“听他们说此处有人比试，倒是我来迟了。”刘源尚未开口，却听见一人的声音，二人齐齐回头，见言阙缓步而来。荀飞盏低头行了一礼，刘源见他如此，料想是个南梁的大官，也跟着行了一礼，一低头却闻见一股沁香，既冷且润，起来后心直口快道：“好香啊。”  
刘源在家便是千娇万宠，众星捧月，说话自来如此，也不觉唐突。此刻，荀飞盏莫名其妙想起子布来，不知他替自己圆场时，是不是也是这样的心情，面上却道：“这是南楚校尉刘庆的侄子，小小年纪，刀法精妙，方同我手下一个小孩子比试来着，惊动侯爷了。”  
“年轻人自然是爱玩爱闹，有什么要紧？”言阙笑着摆摆手，目光落在刘源手上的那柄刀上，不由脸色微微一变。荀飞盏察言观色道：“侯爷也认识这刀？”  
“很多年前见过。”言阙点点头，“听闻这一套刀锋利非常，陆斩犀革，水断龙舟。”转而看了一眼刘源，微笑道：“宝刀配英雄啊，可否借来一观？”  
刘源家中多是武人，少见这样笑语和煦文质彬彬之人，听他这样称颂自己，更是喜欢，忙解下刀双手奉上道：“请看。”  
言阙也双手接过，缓缓出出刀，见着刀身的龙纹，不由用拇指指腹轻轻摸了摸，轻轻地叹了口气道：“其物如故，其人不存这句竟用到他自己身上。”  
刘源一时不解，又接着方才荀飞盏的话头道：“我听我师父说起，这把刀应当是魏武帝所铸造私藏，却没同我说有五把。”  
“我也是听人说的。”荀飞盏道，“据说有龙、虎、熊、马、雀的纹样，也没亲见过，这既有龙纹，想来是魏武私藏的——不知侯爷何时见过？”  
“许多年前偶然一见。”言阙道，“不过龙纹这柄赐给了曹子桓。”  
“原来如此。”荀飞盏点点头，那怪不得曹丕写信同他吹嘘，原来是他爹的祸心早八百年地就给了他，也不知有何可骄傲的，“方才你说，你师父讲这刀法的要诀是唯刀百辟，唯心不易，我细细想来确是极妙，不知你究竟师从何人？我可有幸去拜会？”  
“我也不知他叫什么，只知道他姓陈，也是你们梁人。”刘源叹了一口气，“况且他早不在楚国了，师父到处云游，我也捉不住他。不过将军若是回了金陵，兴许能见到。年前我挽留他，他便说要去金陵探一位老朋友。”  
“江湖人，姓陈？年关附近来了金陵？”荀飞盏思忖道，脑中浮现出一人。不过江湖人如过江之鲫，陈也不是什么稀罕姓氏，一时难以确定，思量再三，道：“你师父头大么？”  
这问得古怪，言阙与刘源俱忍俊不禁，刘源笑完想了想道：“确实不小。”  
“那我兴许真的见过——只是不知他武功这样精湛。”  
“我师父最厉害的还不是武功，他还会变戏法。”刘源笑道，“他有个白玉鸽哨，一吹满城的鸽子都飞过来，还听他的命令，可神了。”  
荀飞盏心念一动，嘴上却道：“江湖人有些特别的本事也是自然。”  
言阙收起刀，还给了刘源，笑道：“今日可托了少侠的福气能见到这把刀。”  
“哪里哪里，我原是来找荀将军比试的，是打扰了你们才是。只是他说他眼下有差事，不肯同我比。”刘源抱怨道。  
“他说的不错，确有些为难之处。”言阙闻荀飞盏处事有分寸，满意地笑了笑，又道，“少侠若是真一心尚武，待此间事了，同我们一起回金陵看看如何？我听闻琅琊榜上许多知名的剑客也都寄居在金陵附近的山里，有空可一一探访。”  
“我想去金陵许久了，只是我家里人不许——”刘源叹了一口气，“待日后真有机会，定去金陵拜会二位，今日便不叨扰了。”  
“我送你出去。”荀飞盏看了一眼言阙，会意道。


	27. 第二十七章

二十七、  
送刘源出了驿馆，回去言阙那里，见他正坐那里读书，手中握着一个白玉柄的塵尾，玉质细腻，脂白润泽，与捏着的那只手别无二致。荀飞盏垂下眼道：“方送了他出去。”  
“将军请坐。”言阙放下书，指了指对席，回身从架上取了一本奏折，放在案上推了过去。  
“这是……”荀飞盏落座，看这奏折无端眼熟。  
“保命符。”言阙笑道，“不过，将军想了一个晚上，似乎也不打算杀我，倒是我多此一举。”  
荀飞盏被说破心事，一时有些尴尬，拿起那本奏折，翻开第一页，便不由一惊。这是他写给梁帝自辩的折子，中间是陈岱草拟的蒙府糊涂帐。果然不曾送到梁帝手上，想来是被言阙截了下来。  
“侯爷说笑了。”荀飞盏收起奏折，赔笑道，“为何截了我的折子？”  
“既然没有出什么事，陛下不需要知道太多。”  
“悬镜司难道不会报上去？”  
“不会。”言阙道，“大梁如果有谁最知道怎么糊弄陛下，那一定是悬镜司的夏首尊。”  
荀飞盏倒没想到言阙这样坦率，一时哑然。言阙续道：“将军眼下淡青，昨夜没睡好么？”  
“侯爷一番话，末将心惊肉跳，辗转难眠。”  
“可还是决定不杀我了。”言阙笑道，“我其实很想知道将军是怎么想的。”  
“我便是在猜想，侯爷究竟是何用意。”荀飞盏望着他，“可惜末将愚钝，百思不得其解。”  
“将军百思，只怕无一猜中。”言阙笑道，“因为我恰恰就没什么用意。”  
荀飞盏不解，言阙续道：“将军善弈否？”  
“惭愧，略通些书法，其余风雅事一盖不擅长。”  
“无妨，这都原是些消遣，只是后来有人专精一项，乃至变成毕生所求——但归根结底，总有人只拿这些事来消遣。”  
“大梁朝堂，天下形势，对于侯爷来说，也只是消遣？”荀飞盏不豫道。  
“天下与大梁，怎可同日而语？天下是万民苍生的天下，有能者安之；至于宗庙社稷，朝堂政事，有心者得之。”言阙道，“只是这两件事，我都没什么兴趣。我消遣的，不过是自己这些日子而已。”  
荀飞盏心中其实对他的话颇不以为然，天下确是万民苍生的天下，然而倘无立锥之地，谈什么平定天下，那自然还是要从谋一国而始。只是听他后来的话似颇有些灰心，也不忍反驳，只暗自揣度他先前的经历。  
“方才见将军似乎对那把百辟刀很熟悉。”言阙又道。  
“也是听人说起过，没实在见过。”荀飞盏笑道，“幸好我也不是用刀之人，不然一定要想个法子从那小孩子手上骗过来。”  
“将军剑法不凡，也已有宝剑傍身，还是不要为难小孩子了。”言阙笑着指了一指他腰间的流星剑。  
荀飞盏解下腰间长剑，双手递上，笑道：“也不知誉王殿下从何处寻来？若非陛下赐剑，只怕也到不了我手上。”  
“这把剑在宫里，也不过在宝库里落灰，赐给将军再合适不过。”言阙笑笑，拿起长剑，抽出一些细细端详，又插回剑鞘，轻轻道，“原也是英主，只是不曾得见。”  
荀飞盏知他是对物怀古，心中却觉得格外好笑：此英主正在你眼前，还想过拿这把剑杀了你，却不知你知道了要作何想，吓也要吓死你。  
“明明手无缚鸡之力，却喜好兵器，惹将军发笑了。”言阙将剑还给他，微笑道。  
“哪里。”荀飞盏忙道，“末将只是听闻他还有许多宝剑，也不知如今在何处，若能收集至一处该有多好。”  
“哪能如此凑巧？”言阙笑道，忽又想起一事，“不过眼下有一桩事，倒是凑巧得很——将军似乎认识那个少年的师父？”  
“这还真是一桩凑巧之事。”荀飞盏将在桃花垆和梅长苏处遇见那人的经过简要说了，只稍将细节有些改动。眼下言阙观之似乎确无加害之意，那不妨将些想不透的事说与他听，也好参详一下。  
“景琰，似乎从来对朝廷的事不怎么有兴趣，与江湖人相交，兴许也只是江湖上遇上了。”  
“但此人与梅长苏又私下有联系，不知靖王殿下是否知晓。”荀飞盏道，“况且，梅长苏为祁王旧事入京，恐又起什么波澜。”  
“京城里的波澜从来没有停过，也不缺梅长苏这一个。”言阙看了他一眼，“不过出来这么久，将军也是时候去封信不是？”

他的信到金陵时，金陵已经入夏，梅长苏终于脱去了厚厚的大氅，和金陵城所有的名门贵胄一样，搬到了山上的别业里。蔺晨也是神通广大，竟在炎夏之中能变出冰镇的酪浆来，梅长苏久病缠身无福消受，自然是全给了飞流。一气饮完十分畅快，拍手笑道：“这个好像牛乳，好喝。”  
“你何处喝到牛乳？”蔺晨奇道。  
“玉。”飞流指了指自己的发髻，然后托腮摆出一个笑脸，“玉王。”  
蔺晨登时明白，飞流心智不开，词汇贫乏，多半是见了萧景桓的玉发簪，以为是誉王是玉王，不由好笑，手指摸了一把冰酪浆杯壁的水珠，在案上写了个“誉”字，摇头晃脑道：“此‘誉’非彼‘玉’，你瞧。”  
飞流扒拉着案几，支起身子，歪着脑袋，看他写在案板上的字，在手上比划着那个字，可不一会儿便渗进桌板里，只有一层薄薄的水渍，不由瞪大眼睛抬头道：“没有了。”  
“什么没有了？”身后传来梅长苏的声音，他便乖觉地站起来，去扶他过来。  
“教他写字呢，天热，一会儿就干了。”蔺晨笑道，“我看你这几天也终于热了啊，居然连那件袍子也不穿了。”  
“金陵的夏天还是和当年一样热。”梅长苏笑道。  
“当年你是不是还欺负人，把人扒光了丢进玄武湖里？”蔺晨笑道。  
“那可不是我，是孙舒城……”梅长苏说到此处忽而停住，陷入了沉思。  
“孙舒城同袁道林还有这渊源？”蔺晨问道。  
“阁中没有记载？”梅长苏回过神来，解释道，“他素来对这些修道之人不怎么看得起。他胆子野，当年京中起事的，从来以他为首，我们只是跟在他后头去看热闹——若是他活到现在，兴许看那些个寺庙也要闹出些故事来。”  
“所以梁帝未雨绸缪先除了他啊。”蔺晨冷笑道，“梁帝是做惯这些事，孙家、你们家，还有不知多少人家，都不外如此。”  
“不说这些。”梅长苏眼神一黯，“之前托你查的事，可有眉目？”  
“这么多年前的事，就算是两头逼近，也需得一些时日。我已叫人分别从荀家和孙家两处入手去查了，却也没什么眉目——誉王为何觉得此二人有关联？”  
“这我便不知了。”梅长苏摇摇头，“不过无妨，此人接近誉王，对誉王是有害无益。”  
“怎么说？”  
“荀氏向来明哲保身，而在有太子的情况下明哲保身，想也知道是偏向太子一系，不然谢玉为何要举荐他？”  
“你的意思是是谢玉用间？”  
“用间也好，不是也罢，谢玉都不会袖手旁观。”梅长苏道，“荀飞盏是个疯子，飞蛾扑火，如何看得清楚？”  
这话似是说到蔺晨心事，一时颇有些烦躁，喝了一口茶道：“飞蛾扑火也未必是看不清楚。”  
“你是想去一趟南楚？”梅长苏看了他一眼。  
“如果可以，我倒是想就一直呆在金陵。”蔺晨伸了一个懒腰，“你说金陵到底是什么好地方？我约一个朋友跟我一起去交趾出海，他一口拒绝了我，要留在这里。”  
“富贵温柔乡，如何不是好地方？”  
“我听闻海上有仙山，便是帝王家富贵也绝不能及。”蔺晨叹了一口气，“你说荀飞盏是知道刘源是我徒弟了么？”  
“你真认他当徒弟了？”  
“那我有什么办法？他寻死觅活的，又确实有点儿天赋，算是个便宜徒弟吧，虽然也没正经喝他一口茶。”蔺晨自暴自弃道，“别说出去，我可不收徒弟。”  
“荀飞盏这个人我可不好说。”梅长苏想了想道，“不过他既与萧景桓的书信里提及此人，我倒是担心他知道你我有联系之事，用来提醒誉王。”  
“你在京口得罪他狠了，给自己惹这么大一麻烦，还殃及了我。”蔺晨叹了一口气，“不过兴许也是随手一写，博人一笑。”  
“你当所有人都是你么？”梅长苏笑道，“不过倒有个办法试探一二。”

虽然早知道荀飞盏在猎苑养了一头乳虎，但真见到时没想到已经长大了许多，花纹锦丽，神气活现。  
“果然不同凡响。”蔺晨赞道，心中想起萧景琰对荀飞盏的评价，不由感叹能一力搏虎，确是个英雄人物，可惜戾气太重。  
“这便是阁下说的画师？”  
“正是。”梅长苏颔首道。  
蔺晨忙道：“见过殿下。”  
“免礼。”萧景桓笑道，“先生给本王看过你画的几幅画——寻常画师或工山水或工人物或工花鸟，你倒是什么都画得不错，实在难得。”  
“江湖画师，讨口饭吃，本不为娱情。”蔺晨笑道，“若说喜欢，在下倒喜欢画些山野猛兽，神仙精怪。”  
“你见过神仙精怪？”  
“江湖之人走南闯北，自然见多识广。”  
萧景桓听出他语中颇有自傲之意，只道是江湖隐居之人，托以滑稽自饰，也不以为意，笑道：“那先生所见精怪神仙里以为最奇的是哪一个？”  
“自然是狌狌。”蔺晨笑道，“《山海经》中说他们通晓过去而不知未来，喜欢美酒和华服。我见山中猎人捕捉它们，也是排开许多人穿的鞋子，摆上许多美酒。它们只是经过看到那些鞋子和美酒，便知道猎人要捉它们，甚至连他们祖宗八代都摸得清楚，可还是忍不住要喝那酒穿那鞋，然后等它们醉乎乎的，再拉绳子，鞋子就将它们吊了起来，再也跑不掉。我侥幸见过一只，面孔与人相似，只是身体却在猴子与野猪之间。”  
萧景桓对这等神仙精怪之事，本就是无可无不可，听他说得有趣，却也颇有兴致，只是听到后头，又不知道他是否借物喻事，以讽朝廷，也不想深究，只笑笑便过，道：“那这寻常老虎，只怕不入先生的眼。”  
“老虎本不是寻常野兽，殿下这寻常老虎一词说得小人有些汗颜。”蔺晨笑道，“况且作画一事，本就是越寻常越难画。便是画上一本《山海经》，旁人都没见过，谁敢出来说过我画得不对？若是画头老牛，只怕农人连那尾巴上有几根毛都要说我画错了，如何挣得到钱？”  
“所以画老虎谋生计可谓上佳。”萧景桓打趣道。  
“这是自然。”蔺晨正色道，“殿下可知我卖得最好的一副画画得是什么？”  
“便是老虎？”萧景桓顺着他的话笑道。  
“是一个少年将军猎虎图，京中一位小姐订的，小人生平未见过那许多白银，正好填了我先前学人做买卖的亏空。”蔺晨笑嘻嘻道，“人家要求可多，要我照着小荀将军的样子来画。可说实话，什么大荀将军小荀校尉的，小人哪里见过？就凭空按着戏文里说的胡画了一气，那小姐居然满意得很，想必也未亲见过。”  
萧景桓闻言不由和梅长苏相视一笑，指着那老虎道：“那先生今日可好好瞧瞧，那只便是那个小荀将军带回来的。”  
“这我可不明白了，猎虎猎虎，难道杀了又救回来？”蔺晨装傻道。  
梅长苏见他演上了瘾，心中好笑，装着样子同他讲了一遍荀飞盏猎虎之事，蔺晨做戏做足全套，对荀飞盏大大赞赏了一遍，还顺杆爬上问起不知有没有机会再见见这小荀将军。  
萧景桓笑道：“他眼下不在京中，有差事出使南楚了。”  
“那可不巧得很。”蔺晨佯作可惜，回头对梅长苏道，“有机会等他回来，你也给我引见引见。”  
“那可难办，小荀将军只怕瞧不上我。”梅长苏抓住机会，叹了一口气，抱歉地看了一眼萧景桓，“先前有些误会，恐怕得罪了他。”  
这事儿萧景桓心里也清楚，不过他不想透露他与荀飞盏私下有些联系，只是他并不知道荀飞盏写给他的那封信，早被琅琊阁截获抄录了一份送到了蔺晨和梅长苏手上，是以只是笑笑不接这个话茬。  
蔺晨却咋咋呼呼地将自己背着的一个木案放了下来，摆摊一样摊开许多颜料，道：“以后的事，以后再说，眼下我且先好好画下这老虎。”  
“若是画好了，可否送本王一幅？”  
“这是自然，王爷发话，叫我画个长卷也使得。”蔺晨笑道，“王爷也要加个将军么？”  
“加钱么？”萧景桓逗他道。  
“老虎是托王爷的福才见到的，老虎不要钱；将军是我想出来的，得加钱。”蔺晨笑嘻嘻道。  
“那好。”萧景桓笑道，“且加上吧，不过这次不必猎了。这小老虎荀将军宝贝得很，且画他卧在虎旁安睡便是。等他回京本王再转赠给他，说是江左盟盟主的朋友陈先生画的，请他品鉴一二。到那时，你说不定就见到他真人了。”  
“可不会一时着恼，要了我的这颗头吧？”蔺晨故意抱着肩膀抖了抖，摸了摸自己的脑袋。  
“你这颗大头，白送给那只小老虎他都不要。”梅长苏笑道，看了一眼萧景桓，微微点点头以示明白萧景桓从中调停的意思。  
蔺晨在此处施展笔墨，萧景桓与梅长苏回了室内。梅长苏见他这几日虽依旧有些疲色，但精神好了许多，想来无遮大会告一段落，梁帝又新赎回宫，终于消停一阵。  
“殿下这些天似乎松快了些。”  
“忙过一阵，再不偷个闲，一口气都喘不得了。”萧景桓道，“对了，还有一件事，想问多一句。”  
“殿下请说。”  
“先生到金陵之前，曾为南楚夺嫡之事筹谋，南楚朝廷上下乃至宇文朔，先生应当很熟悉。此番与南楚、北燕千里盟约，亦是此人一力倡导。眼下宇文朔虽已行太子之事，仪仗比照太子，但南楚素无皇帝在位便立太子的先例。依先生看，若盟约签订，南楚有几分的可能遵守？宇文朔是否真的做得了主？”  
“但凡订立盟约，这必然不只是一方之事，是以对付方是否遵守盟约，亦要看我方意欲何为。”梅长苏知晓荀飞盏书信中所提南楚一事，琅琊阁亦有南楚那一边传来的消息，大抵也猜到萧景桓问的究竟是什么，“不过若是说宇文朔说话的分量，说不上是一言九鼎，但确实举足轻重，唯一的变数就是幼子宇文钊。楚帝偏爱幼子，满朝皆知，虽然顾忌长幼嫡庶，但朱腾官拜兵马大元帅，也是个变数。不过楚帝虽然老迈，但并非十足昏聩。他也知不应废长立幼，是以撮合过朱氏与宇文朔，想让宇文朔娶朱腾的女儿。只可惜那女子已有心上人，逼得狠了，竟把人逼死了，两方的仇怨更深。不过楚帝活着一日，都有可能再想别的法子。”  
“竟有这等事？”  
“那小朱氏与人私奔，闹出些故事，无论那一方都不愿提，是以便是南楚朝中也并非人人皆知。”  
“那小朱氏的死？”萧景桓看了他一眼。  
“殿下以为我是什么人？此事在下并没有插手。”梅长苏望着他，“储位之争里的女子向来都是最可怜的人，殿下想必比我清楚。”  
萧景桓不愿深究，心思早已去了另一处，沉吟良久方轻轻道：“那若是楚帝突然驾崩呢？”


	28. 第二十八章

二十八、  
北燕的使团里除了左仆射慕容令与骁骑将军姚恢外，还有一个惹眼的年轻生面孔。听介绍，乃是大名鼎鼎的长乐王冯恩的儿子冯澄。他这个儿子年纪却瞧着不大，不仅面上稚气未脱，说话做事也颇有些轻浮意思。荀飞盏见他腰间配饰丁零当啷，俱非凡物，想来是老年得子宝贝得很。此次出来，他并未在使团中任职，想来只是虽使团一并南下游玩。  
姚恢倒是容光焕发，不知是否因新婚燕尔的缘故。他的汉话比之当日在金陵，实在是进步了不少，那些奇怪的腔调已去了大半，想来是霓凰郡主调教得当。此番再见到荀飞盏，眼睛一下亮了起来。等言阙与慕容令先行一步，在前面议事，他便跟在后面，同荀飞盏并肩而行，轻轻道：“小荀将军，我们又见面啦。”  
“将军别来无恙？”  
“无恙无恙。”  
“将军的汉话说得好了许多。”  
“是我夫人教得好。”  
见他满脸笑意，显然婚后夫妻融洽，荀飞盏松了一口气，也笑道：“将军不必说也瞧得出。”  
“我出来之前，她也让我问将军好。”  
“郡主客气了。”荀飞盏玩笑道，“那日殿上多有得罪，还未向将军说明。”  
“我夫人早同我说明了。”姚恢眼睛里藏不住笑意，“只是夫人还要我问，将军如今可有娶亲？不会还是一个人吧？”  
“姚将军，在下教你一句话，你可以说给尊夫人。”荀飞盏皱着眉头想了想，笑道，“哪壶不开提哪壶。”  
“壶？什么壶？”姚恢果然不曾听过这句，不由愣住。  
荀飞盏正待说话，却见前面方才还在寒暄的言阙与慕容令却停住脚步，慕容令回头笑道：“就是尊夫人的酒量竟然好过将军，叫大家笑掉了大牙。”  
“这如何可说出来，我可一点面子也没有了。”姚恢急了，忙去拉他的手，叫他别再说，他一时情急，直接用鲜卑语说了，荀飞盏虽不解其意，但看他神色也猜得出一二。  
“姚将军，这便是哪壶不开提哪壶。”言阙笑道。  
姚恢认命地叹了一口气，又笑道：“原是在说荀将军，如何又说我？”  
“我有什么可说的？”  
“那可大有可说。将军可见到有个小孩子同我们一起来的？他听闻你用剑胜过了我，一直想找你比试比试。”姚恢续道。  
“真是奇了，看来荀某这一行不是来护送使团，倒是来摆擂台的。”荀飞盏笑道，“早些时候，楚国也有个小孩子说要找我比试，好容易糊弄走他，将军又给我出难题。”  
“这个人你可糊弄不了，便是你刚刚看到的长乐王世子。”  
荀飞盏心中一凛，一时转过无数个年头。他与姚恢接触不多，但管其人直爽简单，料不至于话里有话。倒是慕容令默许这个安排，实在不能不让他多想。  
“那我躲不过就跑，跑不过尿遁。几位大人先谈着，明年我再来接人。”荀飞盏随口道。  
“那如何可以？”  
“那如何不可以？去金陵城里打听打听，有人给我说亲拉媒时我跑得有多快？”  
姚恢尚愣在那里，慕容令与言阙却已忍俊不禁，言阙笑道：“这等事，将军拿来自吹也不必了——说起来，那位世子殿下呢？怎么不见人？”  
“同侯爷交个底，这位世子殿下是个不得不带的添头。想必早央了楚国的使臣带他出去转转了，驿馆是闷得万万呆不得的。”慕容令望了一眼荀飞盏，“将军不必担心，那位世子殿下小孩子心性，作不得数，真有什么为难之处，在下也会尽力周旋。”  
“多谢大人。”

北燕使团远来疲惫，只闲聊一阵便歇下。荀飞盏吩咐底下人守在院内，万不要接触北燕使团，以免生事。妙的是慕容令似乎也有默契，命人只守在北燕的院内，双方隔着一条廊道，大有井水不犯河水之意。  
大梁与北燕也并非第一次和谈，只是之前往往都是在北燕的境内，情势所逼，被动不已，甚少有这样和气的场面。荀飞盏水性精熟，惯知湍流往往隐于一潭死水，对方越是平静，越是不敢掉以轻心。正思索着，言阙那边来人找他，请他去书房一叙。  
言阙如往常一样端坐在席上，次席坐着褚越。方才与北燕使团打照面时他忙着在房内整理和谈的材料，起草报予金陵的文书，并没有同他们见到，想来是言阙将他找来，同他知会一下。倒是言阙手边一封短函，匆匆一瞥颇似萧景桓的笔迹，让他不由留神。  
“北燕这难得的和气，倒叫人有些不安。”褚越道。看他神色，想来早年和北燕的谈判受了不少气。  
“先前元超也说慕容令向来主和，既然见是派他来，自该松一口气。”荀飞盏笑道。  
“话是如此，倘若来的是冯恩，恐怕和气不来。”褚越捋了捋胡子。  
“先生教我。”  
“将军可知冯恩是何人？”  
“北燕的权臣重臣。”  
“何止于此？这长乐王冯澄乃是北燕军功首屈一指的人物，更在战场上救下过北燕先君，因而送掉一根胳膊。新君继位之时，宗室欺他孤儿寡母，也是冯恩鼎力扶持，可以说是当下北燕国内最重要的人物。”  
“原来如此。”荀飞盏点点头，心中却想起他那儿子，不免觉得有些虎父犬子，嘴上接着道，“有能力的人脾气只怕不会太好。”  
“将军说得不错。这冯恩性如烈火也便罢了，重要的是，他是个汉人。饶是慕容令汉话说得再好，说到底他是个鲜卑人，总隔着一层，真有什么，总能找个台阶下。跟冯恩可是无从遮掩，一言不合，无可转圜。”  
“冯恩竟是个汉人？”这倒是荀飞盏不曾想过的。  
“他是三朝老臣，北燕孝武帝慕容德着意汉化改革，将他从豫州一介草莽拔擢上来，这冯恩也算个文武全才，若非慕容德死得早，实在是我大梁心腹大患。”褚越道，“不过，也可惜他死得早，不曾见到冯恩正对上定北侯。”  
“先帝旧臣，功勋卓著，若非他救了新主，只怕未必能有今日的权势。”荀飞盏想了想便明白其中关窍。  
“正是。”褚越道，“临阵换帅，兵家大忌，且盲信鲜卑将领，直被定北侯抄了洛阳老家，咱们大梁几时会这样风光过？若非冯恩不计前嫌救驾及时，只怕孙将军收了他的人头也未尝不可能。”  
荀飞盏忽然心头一凛，心道：“孙将军？原来这定北侯便是孙庐阳的父亲——倒也有些我父的影子——这也是老天开的玩笑么？那他又因何撤军？此处亦有小人暗害他么？”一时间心头震动，不发一言，手却紧紧地握住了杯子。  
“……唉，若非宁国侯回援晚了一步，咱们如今……”褚越似乎并没有注意到他的神色，只是续道，一直不出声的言阙忽然开口道：“旁的事，不必多提了。”  
褚越这才醒悟过来，虽然此间三人应不会为外人道，但背后这样说一国重臣谢玉，实在有些不妥，暗暗感激言阙提醒。  
“不过元超提起这北燕旧事，倒是提醒了我。孝武帝励精图治，推行汉化，确实增强了北燕的国力，只是改革过速，也埋下了隐患。历代都不得不细细思量如何平衡鲜卑旧臣与汉人的矛盾。孝武帝殡天前其实矛盾已经有些苗头，否则新君继位，不得到朝中另一派势力的帮助，未必能这样轻易罢黜冯恩。至于慕容哲哲，他既受冯恩相救，自是有些转变，是以他在位之时，对鲜卑人恩抚为主，虽将孝武帝的一些政令废止，但并未改其势。当今太后对冯恩的恩遇虽是前所未有，理政之时也无改先帝之政，倒是在这小皇帝亲政后，冯恩方又理事。”言阙道。  
“侯爷的意思是，北燕小皇帝的心里更憧憬他爷爷的功绩。”荀飞盏道，“也是常理，年轻时候总想做出些大的功业——只是不知他心中更大的功业究竟是往南还是往北。”  
“将军这话我可不明白了。”褚越思忖道，“前些日子，您说起是南楚求着我们订盟，是打不起，国内主和占了上风。方才我在整理兵部报过来的北燕的岁赋钱粮之数，北燕也打不起，又以何而建功立业？”  
“往北是柔然，每年北燕在其上花费的军资不可计数，倘若能平定北境，省下的钱十分可观。往南是南楚与夜秦，虽已国力衰微，但吃下去也能过冬。其两者都可以攒下不少的钱，以图大业。”  
“大业？”  
“长江以北的敌人，没有不想挥师南下的。”荀飞盏冷笑道，“只是未必啃得动这块骨头罢了。”  
“说得好！”褚越虽是文官，但大梁一贯以正统自居，瞧不上北边，听他这样说，更是豪气顿生。  
言阙不作声，本来拨弄炉中香饵的手停了下来。荀飞盏看了他一眼，又道：“但无论是往南还是往北，六镇不稳俱是心腹大患，所以无论如何，北燕也好，南楚也好，都需要议和。我以为，重要的不是如何谈，而是谈下来后。”说着他征询地看了一眼言阙，言阙点点头，笑道：“那将军以为谈下来后大梁应如何？”  
“只怕人人的想法都不一样。”荀飞盏不欲细说，只含糊道。  
言阙知他心意，也不细问，转而对褚越道：“南楚可有定下日子？”  
“宇文朔心急，想着明日便能详谈，但方才下官去见了慕容令和徐康，慕容令的意思应是打算再修整几日。”  
“这位六皇子还是耐不住性子。”言阙摇摇头，“徐康辛苦。”  
“虽是不得不和，但谁先示弱，就失了先机。这个道理这位小皇子还有得学。”褚越道。  
“他在朝中的处境艰难，也怨不得他。”言阙叹了一口气，“既然如此，想必咱们还有一两日的清闲。”  
“只怕也难，外头小鬼难缠，京中文书不断……”荀飞盏一遍说一遍看向言阙手边那封短函。  
言阙却将那封短函折了起来，夹在一册书里，松了松肩头的筋骨道：“将军这头一回来随州，就一点儿也不好奇吗？我可已经听见你下头好几个小家伙，说想求你放他们出去看看了。”  
荀飞盏一愣，随即笑道：“是我治下不严，叫侯爷笑话了。”  
“少年心性，有何不可？倒是将军年纪不大，沉得住气。”言侯道，“慕容令水土不服，要歇个几日，左右闲着，你们二位不如陪我出去走走？”  
“侯爷，此地乃南楚地界，又有北燕使团驻扎，只怕贸然出游不妥啊。”言罢褚越看了一眼荀飞盏，希望他也能帮着劝谏，免得除了什么事儿，他们俩都交代不了。谁料荀飞盏平时不声不响，这时候却顺杆子爬得快。  
“不知侯爷想去哪儿？”  
“听闻此地桐柏山风景秀美，离驿馆也不远，不如去那儿登高一望。”  
“好，那末将这就下去准备。”

方从言阙的书房退出来，听得后头有人叫他，回头一看，正是褚越踏着木屐追了上来：“将军何故答应言侯要出去，须知此地凶险，若真有好歹，你我如何担得起？”  
“大人无需多虑。”荀飞盏笑道，“此地乃是南楚境内，也是南楚要求的和谈，大梁的尚书令倘若在此有不测，他和谁谈，谈什么？”  
“话虽如此，但北燕胡人之邦，狼子野心……”  
“大人可以想想，从来都是我们远赴北地边境求和，可有过一次北燕使团不远万里来这荆襄之地搞什么和谈的？”荀飞盏笑着压低了声音，“更何况……”  
“更何况什么？”  
“更何况，荀某怎会治下不严？”荀飞盏哈哈一笑。

桐柏山不算高，也不险峻，风景较之紫金山，在荀飞盏心中其实也颇有不及，妙只妙在此山四野皆是平原，绵亘荆襄，于山顶眺望，北麓便是南阳、义阳一带的中原了。  
“传说张子房离开长安后便到了这里修行成仙去了。”褚越笑道，“方才上山的时候，还碰上一个樵夫，说要我给他二十文钱，便带我去看看那张良洞。”  
“那元超这二十文钱可以省了。”言阙笑道，“人家若既已登仙，何苦去寻他？”  
“侯爷说的是。”褚越忙道。  
“他若真在此地成了仙，为何天风四年绿林军就在这随州揭竿而起了？”荀飞盏道。  
“这……想是既已成仙，于这凡俗之事自然不再挂怀了。”  
“凡俗之事，怎可轻易说不再挂怀，难道那汉家天下不是他随高祖一起打下来的？昔为人时，尚且为解天下大乱而出山，怎么反倒成了仙，到弃苍生于不顾了？”荀飞盏反驳道。  
“或许他离开长安时，已经不再挂怀了。”言阙道，“这便是留侯的超人之处吧。”  
荀飞盏眼观鼻鼻观心，不再言语，言阙反而来了兴致：“将军似有异议。”  
“末将以为，此乃留侯明哲保身，却非超人之处。”  
“接着说。”  
“末将幼时曾听人抚琴，虽然不通音律，但听到屈子问渡之时仍不免心潮激荡。然而屈子之所为，末将也并非全然认可，所以一直不知为何总是闻曲心折。之后才明白，只是那一句叫人始终心不能平罢了。”荀飞盏道，“亦余心之所善兮，虽九死其犹未悔。在末将心中，真正的超人之处，应当在此。”  
言阙垂下眼，似乎有点累了，褚越笑道：“这好好出来踏青，可又如同上朝对奏一般，侯爷可还是绕过我们吧。”  
荀飞盏随即笑道：“是我的过，咱们快些一口气爬上去，免得天都黑了才下山，可不安全。”

话虽如此，言阙与褚越俱是长年养尊处优，一路上走得也不算急，还由得褚越说上几个典故，倒也快活，不知不觉便到了山顶。山顶银杏树下有一块巨石，荀飞盏吩咐人用软垫铺了，请言阙去坐，却看见言阙迎风站在山崖边，往北眺望。山上风大，荀飞盏见他身形单薄，忍不住想伸手拉他，却终究没有伸手，只道：“侯爷可站近些，这山上风大。”  
“我听闻古蜀王蚕丛有纵目，可以望见极远之地。不知这个极远是有多远呢？”言阙道。  
“或许站在此地就能望见荆州城楼。”  
“此地北面，应是许昌。”  
“侯爷去过许昌？”  
“方才你说亦余心之所善兮，虽九死其犹未悔。”  
“末将胡言。”  
“我想知道，将军可有九死无悔之事？”  
“末将是个俗人，只有很多后悔的事。悔恨之处，只能尽力弥补了。”   
“悔恨不及，也是人之常情。”言阙点点头，“只是这世上的有些事，追悔莫及抑或九死无悔，哪儿那么容易说得清？是而留侯身后不顾是超人之处，屈子九死无悔也是超人之处。然而便是屈子，也言悔相道之不察兮，延伫乎吾将反。国无人莫我知兮，又何怀乎故都！何怀乎？宁不反乎……”他的声音愈低，几乎消散在风里，荀飞盏听不清，也记不得，只觉得这个人在这风里立得越久，似乎连纵身一跃的力气都散去了，宛如一株不死的枯楠，只是立在那里就用尽了所有的力气。  
“侯爷北面而吟离骚，叫慕容令知道，今晚可要睡不好了。”荀飞盏想了想笑道。  
“我到这也睡不好，怎可叫他安睡？”言阙似是听出他言外之音，叹罢复笑。  
“侯爷休息不好，可要传个医官？”  
“无妨，有些水土不服罢了。”言阙摆摆手， “将军可还好么？”  
“此地气候我倒习惯，许是练武强身。”荀飞盏搪塞道，“不过随行士卒也有几人略有不适，末将会多多留神。”  
“辛苦了。”言阙微笑道，“对了，明晚在会馆，宇文朔设宴，你同我一起去。”  
“宇文朔若是此番讨不了他父亲的欢心，之后开个酒楼倒也不错。”荀飞盏笑了。  
“怎么站在风口里说话？”褚越迎上来道，“那边都布置好了，过去坐下说吧。”  
言阙点点头，借褚越向他伸来的手，往里踏了进来，往银杏树下去。  
“请。”荀飞盏侧身笑着请褚越先走，却听得褚越又低声嘱咐他：“小荀将军可莫要总和侯爷说些无稽之谈，出京前你父亲可嘱咐我……”  
“他不过笑宇文朔请我们给他唱戏。”言阙忽然转过身笑道，“这怎么能说是无稽之谈呢？”


End file.
